Cupid's Curse
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: There is a new ghost in Amity Park and he's decided that manipulating Dash and Sam into dating each other would be the perfect distraction to keep Danny off his back.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Dedicated and inspired by Galateagirl!This starts out with a lot of foundation-building, so be patient. Yes, I made an OC (or a OGC other ghost character)**** for this story. I hope you like him. And this really isn't your typical DxS story…no…Galateagirl knows what it is, though -wink-**

**Oh, yeah—Disclaimer: _Danny Phantom_ is owned by Butch Hartman and all those other people. I don't own anything except my own ideas and maybe my little OGC.**

**Further disclaimer: This story begins at the end of "Micro Management", but then of course veers off into our fan-fic alternate universe.**

**Thank you to my beta-reader Nom de Plum, for editing this chapter.**

Cupid's Curse

Chapter One

Many ghosts in the Ghost Zone understood that the price for escaping into the world of the living through the Fenton Ghost Portal was a butt kicking and a ride in a thermos, which was a very cramped and uncomfortable one-way ticket back to the Ghost Zone. Most of the ghosts who took that risk were on special assignments from that oaf, Plasmius. A few just felt cocky enough to think they could escape the wrath of the ghost boy. Others were just plain clueless and stubborn. The Fenton Ghost Portal was the quickest and easiest way into the physical world; it was simply staying there which was hard. But there was one ghost who understood that escaping through the portal would take a great deal of planning.

Errol had started out as a lesser ghost. Small and very weak. He used to haunt a small cottage on the edge of a great forest, but when his house was razed to make way for a parking lot, he was left with only two choices: haunt the parking lot, or move into the Ghost Zone until he grew strong enough to escape and find a new haunt.

The Ghost Zone was not a friendly place, especially for a newly-arrived ghost who was used to the comfort of a steady haunting. In the beginning he ended up in one of Skulker's endless menageries, barely escaping becoming an afternoon snack. Skulker regularly siphoned the energies of the lesser ghosts to keep himself strong; Errol's escape was pure luck.

It wasn't a simple task to rise from being a lesser ghost to one who could manifest itself in the physical world. It took a lot of determination on his part and a lot of sneakiness, and a lot of avoiding the unscrupulous minor and major ghosts.

For several months, Errol observed the pattern of comings and goings in the Fenton household. So it was, when Danny was at school and his parents left to run a few errands, that he took the opportunity to escape. Each escape and return without getting caught elevated him from lesser ghost to minor ghost.

Life as a minor ghost was easier; he had less to fear and could actually absorb power from the lesser ghosts, though he chose not to. His biggest problem was that being a minor ghost made his exits through the Fenton Portal a little harder as he was much more easily detected. Once he even had to evade the ghost boy's bumbling father; he learned to be more careful after that.

His hard work paid off. He managed to continually flit under Danny's radar, feeding off the power the people of Amity Park gave him. He was smart enough to not make his presence known, or to become drunk with the promise of freedom. The thing which gave him the most power was love; he spent a lot of time around weddings absorbing love from happy brides and grooms as they started their new lives. He grew stronger and stronger, until at last he became a major ghost; which meant he needed to choose a form.

Errol adopted the form of Cupid. Not the sweet-faced, diapered little cherub of Valentine's Day cards, but a tall fellow in robes; his skin was tinged light blue, his hair blond, hanging in ringlets around his head. Errol's eyes were a nice, pleasant ecto-green; which pleased him, as he had an aversion to the creatures with red eyes. He carried a bow and arrow, formed himself wings and mentally called himself Errol, the Cupid ghost. Yeah, he thought it was stupid, too, but he didn't care; it was a guise he would abandon as soon as he was established in his new home.

His first foray out of the Ghost Zone as a major ghost was automatically detected by Danny Phantom. Errol was sucked into the cramped and vaguely smelly thermos and put right back where he came from. It took several days for him to power up enough to make another attempt. He was out less than an hour before he was caught again. He realized he would need to be smarter, and a little bit faster.

To this end, Errol interviewed several ghosts as they were shipped back to the Ghost Zone by Danny Phantom. Usually, they were too cranky and full of aggression to talk right away, but occasionally one would be vocal—of course, he didn't want to depend too much on the Box Ghost's perception of any situation, so most of that information was discarded.

His lucky break came when a particularly verbose ghost by the name of Technus arrived, a little worse for wear after a typical altercation with Danny Phantom. The frustrated ghost detailed everything for Errol. The ghost boy and his friends; a bond, love. Oh yes, love, he could use love against them.

Errol listened to Technus patiently, not denying that Technus was a master of technology. Agreeing that Technus had every right to try and gain control of all the world's technology. Commiserating with Technus' ultimate failure simply because Danny Phantom seemed to want the world to himself. Errol didn't really care what Danny Phantom wanted. Errol didn't care about ruling the world. All he wanted was to find a nice house and establish a haunting. He was a haunting ghost, not a wandering ghost. He did not wish to stay in the Ghost Zone.

He was not going to make mistakes or missteps. He had a plan and luckily was able to observe Danny in his human form, interacting with his friends.

On this day, Danny was busy trying to climb a rope in the gym at Casper High and Errol was able to stay intangible long enough to observe. He picked out Danny's friends easily. The technophile and the Goth. At first he considered using his powers to ignite a romantic conflagration between the two friends, but he could see that the love they shared was deeply rooted in platonic foundations. He would have to work hard to put them together; it would take more power and time then he wanted to use. And there was too much risk of detection.

Errol was able to observe the sparks of true romantic love that crackled between Danny and the Goth. It was tentative and sweet, this love; bashful and repressed. He smiled at the sweetness of undiscovered love on Danny's part, and the ache of unrequited love on the girl's part. It would be so easy to complete the circuit between the two, thus generating a powerful, forceful sort of love. He could see the potential; it would be a great gift to the ghost boy, to give him a chance at a type of near-perfect, storybook love which everyone, even ghosts, dreamed of. But Errol was not generous, nor inclined to like Danny. He'd commiserated too many times with the bruised and bumped ghosts Danny had defeated. He would not see the ghost boy prosper and benefit from his escape.

Errol smiled as he spotted the new boy in the picture. Tall, muscular, blond and blue-eyed, watching the Goth girl as she effortlessly climbed a rope, touched the white line at the top, then swung down and landed on her feet with a graceful flourish. There was admiration there; it was something to build on. Further investigation revealed a reluctant attraction between the two. Errol knew exactly what he was going to do. He flew swiftly back to the Ghost Zone before his limited power caused him to lose his intangibility. It was time to plan, carefully.

* * *

Both Dash and Sam were standing next to and Mrs. Tetslaff as they watched their friends complete their fitness tests.

Dash smiled as the Phys. Ed. teacher handed him his medal, then looked at Sam. "You do realize," Dash said sarcastically, "that this is the last thing we'll ever do together."

Sam didn't even look at Dash when she said, "Count on it." Then she lifted her medal toward the teacher and asked, "Does this thing come in black?"

Errol, who was floating nearby, smiled. _Don't count on it,_ he thought to himself. He waited as patiently as he could for Dash to leave Danny's presence. As soon as he did, Errol made his move.

He was quick, and if Danny had been around, he would have been caught red-handed as he took possession of Dash. The fight for the jock's subconscious was short. Dash didn't know what hit him and wasn't even aware that there was a ghost sharing his body with him; but it's debatable whether that was because Errol did a good job, or only that Dash wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

Errol practically chuckled to himself as he surveyed Dash's thoughts. It was fortunate that the boy's thoughts were still on Sam. They were a mixture of disdain and admiration, with the tiniest wish that Sam Manson wasn't so weird and didn't hang out with such losers.

It would take patience, but was entirely possible. Errol began to build the thoughts in Dash's remarkably easy to bend mind. He whispered Sam's name until Dash became annoyed with himself and yelled out loud, "Stop thinking about that weirdo."

"Wha?" Kwan said as he looked up from tying his shoes and blinked at Dash. "I wasn't thinking of any weirdoes, Dash."

"Not you," Dash said. He felt like pounding in a locker, or, better yet, shoving a geek in a locker.

"Oh," Kwan said as he caught on. "Who were you thinking about?"

"That stupid dork chick Fenton hangs out with," Dash admitted to Kwan almost miserably. Kwan smirked and Dash looked at him threateningly.

"Why are you thinking about her," Kwan asked as they walked out of the gym together, "when you could be thinking of Paulina?" He gestured to the Latina bombshell as she stood by the door of the gym. She looked at Dash and waved. Dash sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I think I'm just tired or something," Dash said as he walked to his locker to get his books for Lancer's English class. He caught sight of Sam as she stood at her locker laughing and talking to Fenton. Dash had to suppress a growl of jealousy as he watched the two interact, and his first thought was to walk over and slam Fentino into the locker with a satisfying crunch.

"_But that wouldn't impress Sam very much," _said a little voice in his head._ "In fact, beating up on Fenton is the best way to make Sam mad."_

_Why should I care about making Sam mad?_ Dash almost asked out loud as he watched her walk down the hall. He barely suppressed a sigh and covered his mouth in shock.

"_Because you like her, don't you?" _the voice asked._ "It's not going to hurt to admit it. No one can read your thoughts. Your secret is safe here."_

_Yes,_ Dash replied as he turned and banged his head on the locker. _Yes, I like her! Damn it, now leave me alone._

"Uh, Dash?" Kwan asked. "Are you all right?" Dash stood up straight and looked at his friend.

"Shut up!" he said grumpily and pushed Kwan as he grabbed his books and headed to class.

"Dude!" Kwan said. "Save the aggression for the nerds. I don't want to have to pound your face."

Dash smirked as he looked at his friend. "As if you could, Kwan."

Kwan merely shrugged. "Whatever, but you need to snap out of this mood."

"I will," Dash said as he purposefully cast all thoughts of Samantha Manson from his mind; or, at least, he would have, if he had been in complete control of it.

* * *

Dash sat in class wistfully watching Sam as she tucked her hair behind her ear and chewed on the end of her pen in thought. She looked up at Lancer, who was lecturing about some boring book by Ernest Hemingway, and Dash quickly looked down at his own nonexistent notes. He waited a moment, then looked out of the corner of his eye and watched as she quickly took notes.

Suddenly she looked up and soft lilac met deep blue. Dash blinked; he had to think fast. He sent her a dirty look and she rolled her eyes then went back to writing. Dash began watching again, his heart aching as it became obvious she was passing notes back and forth between Fenton and Foley. He looked up at Lancer with the intention of ratting them out when a voice stopped him.

"_Getting her and her friends in trouble certainly won't endear you to her. You want her. You need to be nice to her friends."_

_But I don't want her,_ Dash growled to himself, then put his head on his hand. _Why would I want her? Look at her. She's weird. Look at how she dresses. Look at the people she hangs with._

"_But you think her sarcastic sense of humor is sexy, don't you?"_ the voice asked.

_Yeah, but…_ Dash paused at the admission. He looked over at Sam. Okay, yeah, she was weird, she hung out with weird people—but there was just something about her that totally attracted him.

_It's her athletic grace,_ he told the voice. He pondered who the voice was and decided it must be his subconscious. He'd been holding back his crush on Sam for a long time. Crushing on someone who wasn't on the A-list was strictly a no-no, but crushing on someone like Sam was unheard-of.

"_It's her independence and her style," _the voice pointed out._ "You can't hide it anymore. You should ask her out. To the movies. Friday."_

Dash shook his head. _No way. No. Not gonna happen._

"_What are you scared of? Other people's opinions? You rule this school; no one is going to question you,"_ the voice said. Dash looked up at Lancer in desperation, and that is how he sat for the rest of the class, looking scared.

* * *

Sam looked down at the note Danny had just placed in front of her. She looked up at Lancer quickly as the note landed then turned and looked at Dash. She frowned then looked down at the note, carefully opening it and hoping Dash wouldn't tell Lancer.

"Why is Dash staring at Sam?" the first line said in Tucker's handwriting.

"Dash is staring at Sam?" Danny had written in his very sloppy, almost illegible script.

"Watch him. He's watching her," Tucker wrote.

"Why is Dash staring at Sam?" Danny wrote.

"Ask Sam," Tucker told Danny.

Danny had written the next line to Sam. "Sam, did you know Dash is staring at you?"

Sam snorted in half laughter then penned, "Yes I am aware of his current interest in me. I think I must have something on my face from lunch. Maybe I look particularly freakish today. Who knows why Dash does anything? Maybe he's thinking about a new way to shove you into my locker."

Sam folded the note then quickly passed it back to Danny. He read it then passed it to Tucker who had to stifle his laughter. The friends passed notes back and forth while Sam sat uncomfortably in Dash's scrutiny of her. She hoped he wasn't planning to do something dreadful to Tucker and Danny through her.

The bell rang and the three friends barreled out of class quickly; unfortunately, Sam was at the end of the queue and Dash stopped her by gently taking her elbow.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" he asked, looking a little scared and uncertain as she turned on him, her eyes full of wrath and ready to fight.

"What?" she asked as she surveyed him with disdain.

Dash was confident. He was scared of nothing. He approached everything with the attitude that he ruled and all should bow to him. "I was wondering," he started, then caught sight of Danny and Tucker waiting in the hall. "If you would go out to the movies with me on Friday."

Sam's jaw dropped open. "What?" she asked in utter shock.

"I'm asking you out," Dash said softly, almost meekly. "Like on a date."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "What is this?" she asked. "Some kind of prank? Are Paulina and Kwan going to jump out now and laugh at me for believing that you would possibly want to ask me out? Not that I think your opinion of me means anything, but, come on, you don't expect me to fall for that trick?"

"Really," Dash said quickly, doing his best to look humble and sincere. "It's not a joke. I haven't even discussed this with Kwan or anything."

Sam shook her head. "I really don't have time for your jokes, Dash. Go play them on someone else." She started to turn around and he stopped her.

"Please," he said. "It took a lot for me to even ask. Can't you like consider it? I mean, I know I'm a jerk sometimes, but since we spent time together working on that fitness thing, I kinda decided I'd like to get to know you better or something. 'Cause, you're not entirely uncool, like I thought. You know?"

She stood there with her arms across her chest and her eyebrows raised, wearing an expression which said that she was in total disbelief at every one of his words.

"I'm sorry, Dash," Sam said almost gently. "I really don't think you and I would get along. Thanks for the offer and everything."

"Can't you just think about it?" Dash asked almost desperately. "Please. Just consider it?"

Sam sighed deeply and shook her head. "It's not going to do any good," she said. "But I'll consider it and tell you no again tomorrow, okay?"

Dash smiled at her reply; see, that was why he liked her. "Yeah," he said almost happily. "I'll look forward to it."

"Yeah," Sam said. "You do that." He watched her walk away, then sat down in an empty desk in the empty class and looked around frantically.

"I can't believe it!" he said out loud. "I just asked creepy Goth girl out! I'm going crazy!" He stood and ran to look for Kwan. What he really needed to do was bash a couple of geeks.

"_But not Fenton or Foley,"_ the voice in his head warned, and Dash reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Danny asked quickly as Sam walked over to where he and Tucker were waiting worriedly.

"Yeah," Sam answered, trying to keep the smile from her face.

"What did he want?" Tucker asked.

"Did he threaten you?" Danny questioned.

Sam cleared her throat and continued to smile as she walked to her locker. Both boys were looking at her expectantly. She put the books she didn't need away then closed the locker.

"Well?" Danny and Tucker asked in frustration.

"He asked me out," Sam finally answered. "On a date. Friday."

"What?" Danny said, almost outraged. Tucker started laughing. "You didn't say yes, did you? You know he's just playing a joke on you, right?"

Sam gave Danny an irritated look. "Yeah, a guy would have to be playing some kind of joke to want to ask me out, because I am like this hideous monster and no one is attracted to me."

Danny shook his head. "I'm not saying that you're not attractive," he said, then blushed slightly. "I'm saying it's Dash. You know, the popular jock, Dash. Why would he ask you out without some ulterior motive?"

"I'm sure he has one," Sam answered. "Which is why I said no. Why would I go out with Dash? He's the antithesis of everything I am."

"You know what they say," Tucker began. "Antitheses attract."

"That's opposites, Foley," Sam corrected. "And I said no. I am not going to go on a date with Dash. Ever." Danny and Tucker looked at each other in relief.

"Good," Danny finally said. "He's definitely up to something. He'd never ask you out unless he was trying to hurt you."

"But what if he really likes me?" Sam asked slyly.

Tucker started laughing some more. "Oh, Sam, that's funny. Like Dash would ever be attracted to you!" He opened his eyes wide as he took in at the fuming mad look on Sam's face.

"I didn't mean that how it sounded," he said quickly.

"Exactly how did you mean it, Foley?" Sam asked in a deadly tone of voice.

Tucker stammered a moment, then looked at Danny for help. "You're on your own on this one, Tuck," he said. "I'm just glad I'm not the one in the path of Sam's wrath for once."

"Well?" Sam asked as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"I mean Dash would never find someone like you attractive," Tucker said then hit his forehead with his hand, aware he was digging himself a deeper hole. "I mean he's a jock and popular and you're Goth and you shun popularity and, like you said, you're opposites."

Sam looked at Tucker for a minute, then at Danny. "Do you see it his way?"

Danny shook his head quickly. "I just think he's up to something. I mean I don't think he'd ask you out on a date out of the blue for no reason…"

"Okay," Sam said angrily. "I'm going to tell him yes. I'll find out what he's up to and if it happens that maybe he really likes me, then it proves to me what huge jerks you both are." Sam stormed away angrily. She had no illusions that Dash could possibly like her; she agreed that he was probably up to no good. But Danny and Tucker's opinions of her hurt. No boy would like her? Yeah, of course. The truth was that Danny would never like her, not as a girl, anyway.

_I'm not going to go through with it,_ she told herself. I mean, _I'm not going to punish myself by spending time with that jerk just to spite Danny._

* * *

Errol, who had exited Dash after he'd asked Sam out, followed the Goth girl. He had to wait and be patient before he took over part of her mind. She was too close to the ghost boy and any odd behavior on her part would be risking detection. He would approach her tonight. In her dreams.

* * *

**See, I told you this isn't your typical DxS story. : -) Now review like the wind!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks goes to Nom de Plume for editing this chapter**

Chapter Two

It was seven in the evening and Sam was in a bad mood as she sat at her computer and talked to Danny and Tucker. They were skirting the issue of Dash. It was difficult because Sam really needed to talk to someone about it;, someone who could possibly understand how she was feeling. The closest person to that she had was Tucker, and after his insulting gum flapping this afternoon, she didn't feel like confiding in him.

Danny messaged Sam privately. She stared at the text box for a long while before answering.

"I'm fine, Danny. Really," she told him when he asked how she was.

"Can I come see you?" he asked.

Sam paused and half laughed. She said out loud, to herself. "Can you come see me for what? To tell me you love me? To tell me that you want us to be together? To tell me that you think I'm beautiful? Yeah right."

"Sam?" he asked.

"I guess," Sam responded. "I don't see any point. I'm still going to be upset at you."

"Yeah, but it's easier for you to be upset at me to my on the computer than to my face," Danny typed.

"Well, thait's because I'm weak," Sam said to herself.

""Go ahead," Sam told him. "Come over."

It didn't take long for Danny in his ghost form to show up in Sam's room. She looked at him tiredly as he changed to his human self and walked toward her sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry for about this afternoon, Sam," he said gently. "I didn't mean for you to think you're not good enough for someone to ask out or anything." He looked at her as he rubbed the back of his neck then looked down sadly.

"I know what you meant," Sam replied. "It's not that I'm unattractive;, you just don't see me as girlfriend material, and therefore imagine anyone seeing me like that is unthinkable."

Danny looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "I never said that," he gasped and a slight flush rushed across his cheeks. "I think you'd make a wonderful girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked curiously as she raised one eyebrow.

"Sure," Danny said then sat down. "I just don't think that going out with Dash is wise. I mean, he's Dash. Known for beating up every dork, geek, loser or weakling in Casper High. He's on the A-list. He's a sadistic jerk. I think he's playing you."

"But you do acknowledge that it's possible for a guy to like me, right?" Sam asked softly as she looked down at her hands.

"Sure!" Danny said almost happily, as he felt he was going to be able to talk Sam out of going on a date with Dash. "Because you are the most wonderful girl I know."

Sam smiled at Danny for a moment and he smiled back, feeling a little more brave at compliementing Sam. "You really feel that way?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "But I don't want you to go on a date with that jerk just to prove a point to Tucker and I. You know our mouths get ahead of our brains sometimes and we say things we don't mean."

"Yeah," Sam said softly. "You're right. I'd already made up my mind to turn him down."

Danny laughed,. "So you were just going to let Tuck and I stew in our worry?"

"I think you deserve it," Sam told him almost angrily. "I mean, it is entirely possible that he could like me;, I just got this feeling from the look in his eyes. It wasn't his usual cocky Dash expression."

Danny frowned as he watched Sam picking at her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. He hoped he was right, —that Dash was playing a game. He didn't want to see Sam get hurt, in fact— he was pretty sure she wouldn't, because she wouldn't fall for any tricks, but he couldn't fight the worry. PlusBesides, a relationship of any kind between Dash and Sam would be like a sign of the Apocalypse.

"You don't have to worry," Sam finally said. "I won't go out with him, and yes, I forgive you."

""Good," Danny said as he settled himself on the floor. "Now, will you help me with my mMath homework, Sammykins?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Call me Sammykins again and I'll kick your butt times two."

* * *

"You what?" Paulina asked Dash in shock. The rest of the A-listers at the table gasped. 

"I said I really like Sam Manson, and I asked her out on a date with me on Friday, and I'm asking you all to lay off her.," Dash repeated.

Star shook her head. "Wait," she said. "You have a crush on Samantha Manson? The girl who hangs out with those losers Fenton and Foley? Why? She's not even pretty. She's like Goth!"

Paulina waggled a perfectly manicured finger at Star. "No no no. She's pretty, but she purposefully tries not to be pretty. It's like some kind of political statement or something like that. She says that she is rebelling against sexist ideals and the cooperate idea of beauty forced on us by cosmetic companies in general… or something stupid like that."

Star rolled her eyes. "What ever. All I know is when I see her I want to attack her overgrown eyebrows with a pair of tweezers."

"I know," Paulina laughed. "I mean, it's like two fuzzy black fuzzy caterpillars took up residence on her forehead. It's just pure luck that she doesn't have a uni-brow." The two girls tittered to themselves, then looked at Dash— who was looking regarding at them blankly.

"Okay," Paulina said in near exasperation. "So you want to date Sam. Do you want us to give her a make- over or something? Make her like more acceptable to your parents? Because your dad is going to flip when he sees you're dating a Goth girl."

"Dude," Kwan said. "I mean, why her? She's kinda nice and funny sometimes, but not like a girl friend."

"No, I do not want you to give her a make -over," Dash told Paulina and Star angrily. "I like her how she is, and if my father has a cow, well, I guess he'll get over it." Paulina opened and closed her mouth a few times, then looked at Star.

"Dash," Star said gently, —it was obvious that she thought Dash had lost his mind. "Have you even asked her out? Because the only response I can imagine Sam giving you is a large telling off. You haven't been very nice to her or her loser friends in the past."

"It's true," Paulina said. "She's gonna tell you to go straight to he…"

"I already asked her," Dash interrupted. "She said she'd think about it."

"She's just stringing him along," Kwan said as he looked at the ice- cream sundae in front of him. "There is no way she'd say yes. No way."

Dash took an angry breath. "I was hoping you guys would help me out, you know. Be nicer to her than usual. Make her feel comfortable saying yes to me."

"Dash," Paulina said softly as she put her hand on the Jock's shoulder. "You know she's friends with those two geeks. We all know she's half in love with Fenton, as crazy as that is. If she says yes, it's only going to be to get back at you for beating up on her friends all the time." Dash frowned and closed his eyes, feeling bad for his past in a way he never had before.

Paulina took a deep breath. "I mean, if you really like her we'll all support you, but I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Dash shook his head. "Like I would allow a girl to hurt me," he muttered,said then smiled at Paulina.

"I think it's crazy," Star whispered as she wound her finger on the side of her head, "but if it's what you want, Dash, then fine." All eyes turned to Kwan who was busy digging into hisa hot fudge sundae.

"What?" he asked as he looked up. "Oh," he said. "I have no opinion. Your love -life is none of my business."

"Then it's settled," Dash said. "I'm gonna date Sam." A happy grin settled across his face.

"As if you could actually convince her to date you," Star said almost sarcastically.

Paulina grabbed Dash by the lapel of his jacket and said, "And don't you dare try to make her prom queen or home coming queen or something, or else I'll scratch out her pretty little eyes. Got that?"

"Got it," Dash said in amusement. In his mind, Sam was already his. But then, Dash was a very positive thinker.

* * *

Errol laughed to himself as he surveyed the scene between Dash and his friends. He didn't need to influence Dash anymore,; the boy embraced his feelings for the Goth girl without looking back. The boy was fearless in that respect. He was completely socially confidaent, or at least he seemed to be. 

Unfortunately, Errol was aware of the margin for error in this case and he intended to be fully present in Dash's mind as he convinced Sam to go out with him. He could tell that Dash's battle plan was to completely overwhelm. The ghost had a feeling that such tactics would go over very poorly with a girl like Sam.

He left Dash and ended up at Sam's house, where he and was nearly caught by Danny. He was nothadn't expectinged the ghost boy to be at Sam's house. Why was he there? Errol narrowed his eyes and pushed himself in the effort to remain intangible. There was a definite vibe of affection in the air. This was not good.

It was an extreme strain, but he managed to stay intangible until Danny left. Errol made sure the boy was far enough away that he wouldn't detect him, then relaxed, easing into invisibility. He watched without regard for modesty as Sam readied herself for bed. He frowned as he witnessed her pick up a picture of Danny, kiss it and hug it happily, then place it back by her bedside. He could see that wresting the girl's affections from the ghost boy was going to be difficult;, but the challenge it was worth the challengeit.

He waited for her to fall asleep;, that's when she would be vulnerable and less apt to fight him for control. He sank down into her mind slowly,. sStopping when he experienced resistance, then pressing forward again until he could see into her mind.

The girl was a lost cause. How could someone who was so fiercely independent, so strong, be so completely besotted with a person who didn't return her feelings? He really hadn't had too much experience with the intricacies and bitter sweetness of unrequited love, but it made his heart ache for the girl;, and he almost changed his plan. Almost, but not quite.

"_I'm doing you a favor, young lady," _he said sternly._ "A huge favor. Now, just trust me. Trust me. Let me show you the way."_

Errol changed her dreams subtly. Putting an image of Dash before her eyes, then retracting it until she relaxed into acceptance of his presence in her dreams. Then he attacked full force, giving her a dream of an intensity the likes of which the girl had never experienced. Of course, he kept back the most tantalizing of events;. T torturing her with the anticipation of what it would be like to kiss Dash.

Errol could feel Sam's heart rejecting his ideas vehemently. _I love Danny._ _I love Danny,._ sShe repeated, so strongly it nearly blew Errol out of her mind. He dug in deeper; then sifted through her memory, looking for any hurtful or bad things Danny had done,. Hhe was in luck that there were many instances in the girl had unwittingly filed away. and Hhe played them for her like a musical montage of, _he's a jerk, a cad, a fool, unworthy of someone as great wonderful as you._

She tried to fight back with all the good points about Danny— but Errol put forth a mighty effort of holdingmanaged to hold those memories and reasons back, making her argument seem weak in comparison to his.

Sadly, she never quite conceded, and Errol was left feeling a terrible heartache for the girl. He decided that he would manipulate the situation to einsure that she would always be loved and cared for, if he could.

It was putting Dash forward in her mind with a sense of tenderness and kindness that seemingly pushed through the barriers; and a tiny seed was planted. Given enough energy and effort that little seed would bloom and grow, choking off the weeds which represented her love for Danny and replacing themselves with the glory of loving someone who could return her affection.

* * *

Sam woke up with a bitter taste in her mouth. She showered, and shuddered as she recalled her dreams. Dreams of almost kissing Dash. Why in the world would she have dreams about kissing Dash? She didn't particularly like Dash;, most of the time she hated him. The last person she wanted in her mind was the idiot and his nearly- violet blue eyes. 

"Danny," she said as she combed her hair. "Danny Danny Danny Danny." She smiled slightly, then grabbed her book bag and headed to meet her two friends so they could walk to school together.

Tucker eyed Sam a moment then remarked, "We're in a cheerful mood this morning. This morning, …before noon. Cheerful. Before noon. Morning. You. Why?"

Sam eyed the tTechno-g Geek for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "I'm not allowed to be happy?" she asked.

"Who says," Danny asked as he appeared beside them.

"Tuck," Sam answered.

"I didn't say that!" Tucker growled in frustration. "I was just wondering why she's so chipper this morning when usually she's Ms. Gloom and Doom in the mornings. Sheesh."

Danny looked at Sam a moment and she smiled at him weakly. Her cheerful mood was a put on. She worried that Danny could see through her façade. Yes, he was clueless,; but when he wanted to be, he was sharply perceptive. He gave her a questioning look and she shrugged her shoulders. She gave him a look which told him not to worry, and he sighed.

They parted their ways to go to their lockers. Sam was getting her books together for first period when a rose dangled in front of her. She frowned deeply, then turned around and came face to face with Dash.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked from the rose to Dash and back to the rose.

"A flower," Dash answered. "For you."

"Why?" Sam asked warily, not taking the offered rose.

"Because you deserve beautiful things," Dash said sweetly. Sam smirked at him and he laughed then leaned against the locker beside Sam's.

"Really," he said. "I got it in a cheesy attempt to talk you into going out with me."

Sam laughed and closed her locker. For reasons she couldn't figure out, it was impossible to drag her gaze away from Dash's. He took the rose and lightly caressed the side of her face with it and she blinked in surprise, but didn't move away.

"Sam!" Danny called impatiently. "We're going to be late to class."

Dash opened his mouth to tell Fenton to shut his trap, but the little voice in his head stopped him. Instead he smiled as he brought the rose to his own lips and kissed it.

"See ya in third period," he said to Sam and walked away, taking the rose with him, as she stared after him in stunned silence.

"What was that?" Danny asked as he walked up beside Sam. He looked back at Dash. "Did you tell him no? 'Cause he walked away too happy."

Sam shook her head and cast an irritated look at Danny. "He didn't ask. He tried to give me a flower in a lame attempt to get me to change my mind."

"You want us to protect you?" Tucker asked worriedly. Danny had obviously talked to Tucker after talking to her and he had decided not to tease. Sam felt like she was carrying a large weight on her back. She was tired and fighting it hard, or maybe she was tired because she was fighting so hard.

"Sam?" Danny asked. She snapped out of her daze and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep very well last night," she finally admitted, letting her guard down slightly as Danny watched her closely. "Lots of nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Tucker asked as he picked up on the conversation. "About what? Kissing Dash?" Sam gave Tucker a strange look and he smiled cheerfully at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he continued to smile. "I don't even want to think about something so horrible," Sam finally said.

"We'll stick by you today if you want," Danny said as he put his arm around Sam in a comforting gesture.

Sam smiled at Danny. "Thanks for the offer, but I can take care of myself. Besides, if I keep avoiding him, it will just build the pressure for when I say no."

"Face your obstacles head on," Tucker said. "That's our Sam." Sam gave him an irritated look and he smiled. It wasn't as easy to forgive Tucker as it was Danny,; but, of course, Danny hadn't been as insulting as Tuck.

* * *

Dash watched with very unfamiliar ache in the pit of his stomach as he watched Sam walked down the hall with Tucker and Danny. When Danny put his arm around Sam it made him want to completely pound in Danny's face. 

"_Again,"_ the voice in his head started up., _"Hurting her friends will not win her affection."_

Dash sighed. He'd never felt unsure about a girl before. Yeah, he'd been shot down a few times; but not by girls he really, really liked. Not that there had been a girl he really, really liked before. This was new to him.

"_You need to write her a note and apologize for not being in third period,"_ the voice in his head told him as soon as he sat at his desk for his first class.

"_What do you mean?"_ he asked in his mind, wondering vaguely if maybe this wasn't the first sign that he was going insane.

"_You need to keep her on the edge of anticipation. She's still intending ton turning you down. You need to give her a reason for to saying yes,"_ the voice said. _"You will not be in your third period class. Write her a note."_

"_I don't do notes," _Dash thought to the voicesaid. _"Especially love notes to any girl."_

"_You want to win her heart, don't you?"_ the voice asked.

Dash growled as he picked up his pen, opened his note book… and paused,. _"What do I say?"_

"_I'll help,"_ the voice told him. _"Dear Sam."_ The voice in his head paused as he wrote. Dash felt it sigh. _"It's d-e-a-r, not deer. She's a girl, not a woodland creature."_

"Oops," Dash said, then moved to another piece of paper.

"_Dear Sam,"_ the voice began again and Dash started to write. _"I am so sorry that (Ssorry has two rr's, Dash) I'm not going to be able to meet you in Social Studies (social is spelled s-o-c-i-a-l). I was really looking forward (f-o-r-w-a-r-d) to seeing your beautiful (no, no, it's b-e-a-u-t not bet. Don't you know how to spell at all, Dash?) face."_

Dash growled in frustration. _"This note makes me sound like a complete wimp."_

"_It's romantic, Dash,"_ the voice said._ "She'll love it. Trust me."_

"_Okay,"_ Dash replied and readied himself to write more.

"_I am sad at missing this chance to convince (c-o-n-v-i-n-c-e) you to go out with me on Friday. We don't have to go to a movie. We could go to that bookstore you like. I know they hold Friday night poetry readings. I'd love to hear some of your poems. (p-o-e-m-s). I really want to get to know you better, Sam. Please don't turn me down. You don't want to see me cry. It's not pretty when I cry. I mean, yeah, you have the total potential (p-o-t-e-n-t-i-a-l) to play this for optimal humiliation—" _(Errol growled as he spelled out the rest of the larger words for Dash;, the kid needed help—_), "but please, Sam. Please put me out of my misery and give me one chance. Please. Admiringly and lovingly, Dash."_

"_This note is like way lame,"_ Dash said mentally as he folded it up and wrote Sam's name on it.

"_Which of your friends shares thata class with you?"_ the voice asked.

"_Star,_" Dash answered.

"_Give it to her to give to Sam. Before class. You're spending third period in the nurse's office."_

"_My grade can't stand to miss Social Studies," _Dash saidthought to the voice._ "If I flunk Social Studies, I'm off the football team. If I'm off the football team, my father will kill me."_

"_You'll be able to ask Sam for her notes. She takes great notes,"_ tThe voice responded.

"_She's not going to give me her notes!"_ Dash said thought sadly.

"_Yes she will," _the voice replied._ "Just trust me."_

"_Why should I? Who are you anyway?" _Dash asked.

"_I'm you, but smarter,"_ tThe voice answered. _"Trust me, follow my lead and Sam will be yours by the end of the week."_

"Okay," Dash said. "But if not, I'm totally smashing your. M…my face in." He paused at the statement then shook his head. "I'm really losing my mind."

"What?" Kwan said as he looked at Dash. "Are you talking to yourself again, Dash? Are you sure that creepy Goth girl hasn't hexed you or something, 'cause you sure are acting weird."

"Yeah, I know," Dash sighed. "I think I might go to the nurse."

Kwan laughed,. "Yeah, tell her you're love sick and she might give you the antidote." Dash socked his friend in the arm, hard.

"Jeeze, Dash," Kwan complained. "Get a sense of humor." Dash didn't respond as he made his way to his second period class wearing a grim expression.

* * *

**I have no A/N. Just review! Thanks! **

**Oh! Wait! One thing! If I should happen to have Sam and Dash kiss (I'm not saying it's gonna happen, I just say IF) then DO NOT stop reading, or you will be cutting off the really great things I have planned in future chapters. Of course I might not have them kiss so there may be no worries, I'm just keeping my options open.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Nom de Plume for beta reading this chapter. **

Chapter Three

Sam stared at the note Star handed her before class as if it was a snake about to bite her. The fact that Star handed it to her so nicely, with pleasant smile on her face, made things weird enough.

Tucker, who was sitting beside her, looked at Sam, then the note. "Who's that from?" he asked.

"Dash, I think," Sam replied as she looked around. He hadn't shown up to class yet.

"Are you going to read it or stare at it?" Tucker asked. Sam gave him a pained look, then read the note. She smiled and chuckled a little as she shook her head. Tucker took the note and read it over.

"He'd love to hear some of your poems, Sam," Tucker teased then gave her a very serious look. "I mean he's really trying hard."

"Yeah," Sam said as she folded up the note.

"'Admiringly and lovingly'?" Tucker continued. "From Dash? I mean, I know you'd rather it were from Danny, so it kinda has to upset you."

Sam closed her eyes and willed Tucker to shut up. She looked at him for a moment and he stopped talking. "When I see him in P.E.," she started. "I'm going to turn him down. Nice and gentle."

Tucker let out a deep breath. "That's good," he said. "I mean if it were anyone but Dash…" He smiled. "At least it's an opportunity to make Danny jealous."

Sam bit her lip as she looked thoughtfully at Tucker for a minute, then turned and began taking notes as the teacher started talking. Her thoughts wandered to Dash. She wondered what kept him from third period, and what other things he'd do to try to convince her to go out with him.

* * *

"Hey," Dash said as he came up behind Sam, who was changing books from her locker again.

"Uh, hi," Sam said carefully.

"Can I like borrow your notes from class? I really can't afford to fail, you know?" Dash asked quickly.

Sam gave him a pained look. "Then why weren't you in class?" she asked in annoyance.

"I went to the nurse," Dash said honestly as he started walking down the hall with her.

"I'll copy them for you, okay?" Sam said. "I'm not trusting you with my notebook." Mostly because it had Danny- and Danny Phantom-related doodles all through it.

"Thanks, Sam," Dash said as he hugged her with one arm. "I gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch, maybe."

"Bye," Sam said, then shook her head and continued to class.

Danny was waiting for her at the door to the science class they shared. She said nothing as she walked past him then sat down at their usual table.

"Tuck told me about the note," Danny said. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No," Sam said emotionlessly. "I have absolutely no reason to change my mind."

"So Tuck and I can count on you for movies on Friday?" Danny asked softly, picking up on the fact that Sam was still not in the best of moods. Her answer disturbed him deeply.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, I might not feel like it." Danny watched her for a minute then turned his attention to the teacher.

She said she wasn't, but he knew she was seriously considering accepting Dash's invitation. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like banging his head on the desk. He knew that if he said one word other than in support of whatever she wanted to do, it would push her straight into Dash's arms.

_Dash's arms? _Danny thought. He felt as though he was going to become physically ill at the thought. The only thing which could make him feel worse was the thought of his mother and Vlad Masters together, or, for a worse twist, his sister Jazz and Vlad together. It was too unspeakable to even contemplate.

He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye as she was busy transferring notes from her note book to loose paper.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dash missed third period and needs notes," Sam answered. "He asked to borrow mine. I said I'd copy them for him."

"You're copying notes for Dash?" Danny asked sickly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm marrying him. They're class notes, Danny. Notes for social studies. There's nothing romantic about it. In fact, I believe I've done the same thing for you dozens of times."

Danny only nodded his head. He felt like grabbing he notes from Sam and ripping them up. He felt, well…jealous. Jealous of Sam copying notes for Dash. He sighed deeply.

"You're just wasting your time, Sam," he finally said. "It's not like Dash is smart enough to understand the way you take notes and your abbreviations, like I do."

Sam smiled slightly and showed Danny the notes she made for Dash. Everything was written out clearly and concisely. Danny frowned as he passed the paper back to her then looked for another argument.

"Isn't Star in your class?" Danny asked. "Why can't he get notes from her?"

"I don't know," Sam replied calmly. "Why don't you ask him that? There is no way I could possibly understand his motivations."

"I think his motivations are obvious, Sam," Danny nearly hissed. "He wants you."

Sam's eyes widened as she looked at Danny, whose cheeks flamed bright red. "I mean he wants you to go out with him," he said quickly. "It's obvious he's just trying to butter you up. Keep himself on your mind, and all that."

"We've been through this, Danny. I'm not going out with him. Can we let this die now?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah," Danny answered then watched as she returned to copying notes. He frowned then looked up at the teacher who was busy helping Paulina with the science experiment she couldn't seem to understand. He put his elbow on the table and his head on his hand as he looked down at his science notes. Yeah, they were supposed to be working on an experiment of their own, but the teacher would never notice; he was too busy with Paulina and her deliberate attempt at keeping the class time free.

* * *

Errol sighed deeply as he guided Dash throughout the day. The boy was an idiot. He had several reservations about putting him and Sam together. Somehow, he liked the girl. Her independent spirit was refreshing; and her heart, he knew, was sweet and true.

Dash sat in his math class and frowned. "Hey guy in my mind, can you like help me with this math problem? I'm like totally stumped."

Errol told Dash forcefully that he needed to do things for himself, that his problem was that too many people let him skate by just because of his looks, popularity, reputation, and athletic abilities.

"An education is important, Dash," Errol said. "It's what's going to keep you from living in a rundown trailer, bald with a pot belly and twenty kids running around calling you Daddy at thirty. Do you really want that for yourself?"

"Dude," Dash said. "I'm going to be a football star. Major player. I'm gonna be in the hall of fame someday. All I need to know is how to sign my autograph."

"You are so deluded," Errol growled. "What are you going to do if your knee blows?"

"Not gonna happen," Dash said confidently. "I'm like in top shape. I take good care of myself. I eat right, get plenty of rest and exercise. I'm good."

"You are so unbelievably shallow," Errol replied. "There is more to a person than looking and feeling good. You have to take care of your mind as well as your body."

"Whatever," Dash said. "My problem now is, if a turntable rotates through seven hundred twenty degrees in one second, how many revolutions does it make in one minute?"

"One hundred and twenty," Errol answered. "But it won't do any good if you don't know the process that brought me to that answer."

"Then what good are you?" Dash asked in annoyance. "I though you said you were me but smarter, dude!"

"I'm here to help you win Sam, not help you with your school work," Errol replied dryly.

Dash leaned on his hand as he doodled some numbers on his work sheet then put the answer, 120, down in the box. Errol said nothing.

"What class is next period?" Errol asked.

"Lunch," Dash answered.

Errol was relieved. "All right, here is what you're going to do," he started.

* * *

Sam, Danny and Tucker stopped dead in their tracks as they entered the lunch room. Sitting at their table with two salads beside him was none other than Dash himself.

"Hey guys," he said to Tucker and Danny. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I borrowed Sam for lunch. I'll give her back to you like after, okay?

Danny had to close his eyes to force them from going green. "She's not a possession you can just borrow," Danny replied. "And instead of asking us, you should be asking her. Don't you think?"

"Dude," Dash said as he put up his hands. "Don't get your boxers all in a twist. I was just trying to be considerate, you know, and give you like a voice in whether or not I steal Sam from you." The challenge in his eyes was unmistakable to Danny.

"Well, how about asking me?" Sam said in irritation. "Because I'd like to turn you down quickly. I'm really hungry."

Dash turned to Sam. "Okay, I know I started out sounding kinda jerky, but my intentions were good. Would you please, please sit with me. Please?"

Sam bit her lip. It couldn't hurt and it would give her the opportunity to turn him down nicely. She looked at Danny and Tucker who now standing behind Dash and both acting like idiots. Danny was shaking his head and mouthing "Say no" and Tucker was mimicking hanging himself.

Sam looked at Dash who looked almost like he was ready to be crushed. "Okay," she said. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Dash's face lit up as he moved forward and picked her up in a bear hug, spinning her around happily. Danny and Tucker both stopped what they were doing and opened their mouths in shock.

Dash put Sam down. She gave him an odd look then said, "Don't do that again." As she straightened her clothes. She turned to Danny and Tucker, who were looking at her like she had just lost her mind.

"Go ahead, Dash," she said. "I'll be with you in a second."

Dash hesitated a moment, then grabbed the salads and walked away. He cast a quick glance at Danny and Tucker and narrowed his eyes at them. Sam turned to her friends.

"Sam!" Danny said softly, his voice conveying his panic. "What are you doing?"

"I figured it would be easier to turn him down if I'd spent some time with him. It's one lunch hour."

"That's one hour of your life you'll never get back," Tucker warned.

"Don't worry about me, guys," Sam said as she started walking toward the table Dash moved to. "I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." Tucker and Danny stood for a moment then moved to the lunch line, still in shock.

Danny looked back at Sam as she sat with Dash. He frowned deeply then looked ahead. He took several deep breaths then looked at Tucker.

"Dude," Tucker said. "There is like something really weird going on. I mean, Sam and Dash? That's just too weird." Danny only nodded his head, then looked at Sam again. She was laughing at something Dash had said, and Dash was wearing a very content expression on his face. Danny took his lunch back to his table, but ended up giving everything to Tucker. He had no appetite.

* * *

Sam looked at the salads on the table, then looked at Dash. She smirked a little as she sat down then looked at the tiny green salad and then at the tall muscular boy sitting next to her.

"You know," she said gently, "you don't have to eat salad just because I eat salad. I understand perfectly."

"No," Dash said. "I thought, you know, I could like try it once."

Sam shook her head. "You're going to be sorry when you're starving in P.E."

"I'll be fine," Dash assured her and smiled at her almost shyly. "Thanks for sitting with me."

Sam sighed heavily as she picked at her salad. "The only reason I agreed to sit with you, Dash, is to explain why I can't go out with you on a date…ever."

"Why?" Dash asked sadly. "Is it because I'm a jock? I can't help being who I am, Sam. I mean, I'd think you of all people wouldn't be judgmental of people and how they choose to live their lives."

Sam swallowed hard and began, "I just don't think we have anything in common. I don't think we'd get along at all."

"I beg to differ," Dash said quickly. "I think maybe we have more in common than you think." He blushed slightly. "Besides, I think you are smart, funny, beautiful and amazingly sexy."

Sam blushed slightly and raised her eyebrows. "You think I'm sexy?" She laughed and Dash blushed further.

"Well, yeah," Dash admitted. "I'm not embarrassed about thinking it, either. Anyway, you like are so physically fit and all. Have you ever like thought of joining the track team? We could really use a pair of legs like yours."

Sam smiled and almost laughed again. "I don't do sports, Dash. Really."

"But you'd have so much fun. Are you like cutting yourself out of something you'd enjoy because like it doesn't fit with your image?"

"No," Sam answered. "I don't do sports because I don't want to."

"I guess that's cool," Dash said. "But you could like totally kick butt!"

Sam leaned on her hand and smiled at Dash. "I already do," she said. Dash smiled back at her.

"Yeah," he said almost dreamily. "You do."

"But really, Dash, just because you admire the fact that I'm athletic, does not mean we should go on a date with each other." She looked back at Tucker and Danny who were trying to watch her covertly and failing.

"It's because of them, isn't it?" Dash asked as he pointed to Danny and Tucker. "It's because I've been so mean to them. I'm sorry, Sam. I'd take it back if I could, but you have to understand, it's what's expected of me!"

Sam gave him an angry look. "Picking on people who are weaker than you is expected of you?"

Dash nodded his head. "You'd have to meet my dad to understand. He like totally is on my back all the time. He expects so much of me it's sickening."

"I know what you mean," Sam said as she dug into her salad. "My parents are always on my back about my duties as their daughter and so on. I just ignore them, though. They say jump, I duck. They say stop, I run. They say run, I stop. It's taken a lot of work but I've established myself as an individual independent of them, and I think, well, I hope, they're accepting it."

Dash leaned his head on his elbow as he watched Sam. "My father like lives his life through me. It's totally disgusting."

"You don't have to play their game, you know," Sam told him. "I mean, yeah, play by the rules, just bend them a little. Take charge of your life, Dash."

"My father would freak if he found out I was dating someone who isn't on the A-list. You could help me escape, Sam," Dash said teasingly.

"Wait," Sam said as she held up her hands. "This has gone from asking me on one date to dating me. You want to date me?"

"Yeah," Dash said happily. "I already know I like you, and whether you like it or not, we are getting along right now, and I think we have tons in common."

Sam shook her head in disbelief as Dash offered her his JV football pin. "Dash," she said softly. "You are moving way too fast. We've never gone on a date and up until a few days ago, I was pretty sure you hated me."

Dash looked down at the pin in his hand. It was the voice in his head's idea to offer it to her. He himself knew she'd decline and he'd feel utterly crushed. He sighed deeply and closed his hand over the pin.

"Well," Dash said softly. "The past doesn't matter. I like you now. I want to date you now."

Sam shook her head. "Well, let's see how our first date goes, okay?"

"Really?" Dash said excitedly. "So that means it's a yes? You'll go out with me Friday? What should we do? Do you want to go to a movie? Or maybe we could go to that bookstore or something. Bowling?"

"Hold up there, cowboy," Sam said. "Don't get overly excited, okay? I mean, it's just one date and it's just to prove that you and I don't click."

"Oh," Dash said, then frowned thoughtfully. "Okay, but what do you want to do?"

"Bowling sounds kind of fun," Sam said almost shyly. Dash smiled back.

"So can I like have your phone number?" he asked. "And since tomorrow is Friday, I can pick you up at like six. Okay?"

Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Somehow she had been tricked into going on a date with Dash Baxter. She looked over her shoulder at Tucker and Danny. Both the boys were still pretending not to watch.

"We've got like thirty minutes 'til lunch is over," Dash said gently as he watched Sam's gaze. "Maybe you should like go spend some time with your friends. We'll get to see each other in P.E. anyway and…if it's okay, I'll call you tonight."

"Thanks," Sam said not fully registering what Dash said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Dash said happily then watched he walk away.

"See how easy that was," Errol said to Dash. "You take things easy, make her feel comfortable, and she'll turn to putty in your hands."

"Dude, I'm like totally psyched. But I am going to really need your help later, because I really don't want to blow this. I mean, I could even marry her one day."

"Whoa!" Errol laughed. "You're just a kid. Don't get too far ahead of yourself."

"Sorry," Dash said as he walked across the cafeteria and sat with his friends, who looked at him warily. Over the last day or so the Dash they knew and feared had changed, and they weren't sure what to think about it.

* * *

"Well?" Danny said as Sam sat down across the table from him and looked at both he and Tucker.

"Well what?" Sam asked, wanting to skirt the issue that she had actually said yes to Dash.

"He seemed to take your refusal pretty well," Tucker said. "I mean, we thought maybe he'd freak out on you or something."

"I didn't refuse him," Sam replied quickly as she kept her eyes on the table.

"You what?" Danny and Tucker asked in horrified unison.

"We're going bowling," Sam continued. "On Friday."

"Oh yeah, that's romantic," Tucker laughed. Sam looked up and met Danny's eyes. He looked at her questioningly for a moment, then shook his head in confusion.

"Well," Danny finally said. "It's not like Tuck and I have a right to tell you who you can date, right?"

"Darn right," Sam agreed, not breaking eye contact with Danny.

"Even though you told us you weren't going out with him," Danny continued. "We were under the impression that it would never happen."

"Things change," Sam told him as she finally looked away from his stare. "I mean, I sat with him. I talked to him, and I thought it might be fun. It's just bowling. It's not like he asked me to a dance or something. What's romantic about bowling?"

"Nothing," Tucker said as he looked at Danny.

"I mean, I bowl with you guys all the time. It's not romantic," Sam continued then frowned, feeling bad for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Even though you said," Danny continued, "that you were going to let him down easy…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He kinda trapped me into it," she said in annoyance. "Before I knew it, I was telling him yes."

"You can break the date," Tucker suggested.

"I don't want to break the date," Sam growled.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Danny asked. "In case Dash is up to something and you need help?"

Sam narrowed her eyes at Danny. "You're not going to spy on me, Danny. I'm serious. I'll keep my cell phone with me and if I need your help I'll call, okay?"

Danny looked at Tucker a moment. He was shaking his head in disbelief. "Okay," he said sadly to Sam as he looked down. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

Sam bit her lip and looked at Tucker. He gave her a questioning look and she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Errol was exhausted. He needed to get back to the Ghost Zone and recharge his batteries, but unfortunately he was unable to leave Dash to his own devices where Sam was concerned. The last thing the ghost needed was for the jock to blow his chances by doing or saying something stupid.

It wasn't until the end of school for the day, when there was no chance of Dash interacting with Sam, that he made his escape. Unfortunately, he miscalculated how close and how sensitive Danny's ghost sense was and before he knew it, the ghost boy was on his tail.

Errol was bobbing and weaving tiredly back to Fenton Works when he caught site of the streak of black racing toward him. He nearly shrieked in terror as he sped up, knowing that he couldn't possibly fly as fast as the ghost hybrid.

Looking around in panic, Errol realized he had nowhere to go. If Danny caught him, he'd put him in the thermos and it would be at least eight hours before he could recharge and get out again, and even then it would be dangerous as his strength would be greatly reduced.

Danny began firing ectoplasmic blasts and Errol sped up. The ghost boy chased him all the way back to Fenton Works and all the way through the portal.

Danny stood staring at the portal. He'd thrown hundreds of ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. Never had he experienced a situation like this, where a ghost went back willingly. He wondered who and what the ghost was, but didn't allow himself to think too hard on it as his cell phone rang. It was Sam making sure he was all right.

A flush of warmth flooded through Danny at the sound of her voice. He sighed deeply and told her the ghost got away. He wondered if he would lose her if she really started dating Dash. He shuddered; would Sam stop hanging around with he and Tucker? Would they stop being friends?

"Got away?" Sam asked in disbelief. "How?"

"It went back through the portal," Danny answered. He listened as Sam conveyed the news to Tucker.

"So," Sam said. "Wanna come to my house for homework? Or should we just come there?"

"Just head to your house," Danny answered. "I'm gonna do a quick sweep of the area, then I'll be over."

"Okay," Sam said, then ended the call.

Danny went invisible then flew around Amity Park for a few minutes. He'd been unable to even get a visual on the ghost he chased back into The Ghost Zone. Something niggled in his brain. Some alarm was going off, trying to make a connection between the ghost's appearance and something else.

He finally flew into Sam's room. She was lying on her stomach on the floor, going through her notebook. Tucker was sitting not too far away, leaning with his back against Sam's bed. He observed Sam for a minute with a very unfamiliar ache in his heart. He stared at her, taking in her appearance and realizing just how attractive she really was, and wondering why he'd never really seen it before.

While keeping his distance, so that she wouldn't be able to detect him, Danny floated close enough to look into her eyes. She looked up, said something to Tucker, and laughed. Danny would have laughed, too, if he hadn't wanted his presence to be unknown. He watched as she bit her lip then looked out the window.

"I wonder what's keeping Danny," she said worriedly.

"What do you care," Tucker said teasingly, with a little bit of bitterness in his tone. "You're like Dash's girl now." Sam threw her pen at Tucker, but his only response was laughter.

Danny really felt sick now. Sam and Dash. Together. Sam as Dash's girlfriend. A strange sense of panic welled up in Danny's chest. He realized that he didn't want Sam to date Dash not just because it was Dash, but more because it wasn't him. He wanted Sam for himself. He sighed miserably, knowing that if he said anything now, Sam would accuse him of pretending to have feelings for her just to keep her from going out with Dash. He would have to be patient and wait for the Dash thing to blow over; then he would talk to her.

_I just hope I'm not too late,_ he thought sadly.

* * *

**Oh, and quick credit to Deeds, thanks for the line about Dash and autographs. :-)**

**Again, credit goes to Nom de Plume for working as my beta reader.**

**OK REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has been in the care of Nom de Plume, my beta reader. Thank you Nom de Plume!  
**

Chapter Four

Errol sighed sadly as he allowed himself to enter Sam's subconscious. She was sad, very sad. He felt badly for her, but he ultimately felt she would be much happier when she cared for someone who actually returned her affections—rather than pining after someone who obviously was too dimwitted to see she cared.

He understood how lucky he was to escape from Danny as he sifted through Sam's subconscious. He chalked it up to being tired and having to work too hard on Dash. The boy was going to need a lot of help if he was going to be able to hold on to Sam. Errol wasn't going to stay with him forever. After testing out the limits of his tie to the Ghost Zone, he found he could venture further than he could before. It wouldn't be too long before he broke the bond that kept him tied to the city and he could leave Amity Park for a less crowded place to haunt.

The attraction Sam had for Dash had always been small and superficial, but now that she had spent time with him, talking to him, that attraction had grown. Errol was happy that she was willing to look toward someone other than Danny. Errol almost growled in disgust. Stupid boy.

"I love Danny," she said in her dreams. "Danny, not Dash."

"But Danny doesn't want you, Sam," Errol told her almost cruelly, wincing in sympathy as he felt her pain. "Dash does. He likes you. He accepts you for how you are. Give him a fair chance. Don't shut out a good thing just because you have a little crush on Danny."

He relaxed as he felt Sam acquiesce to his request. "Good," Errol told her comfortingly. "I knew you were a smart girl." He promised himself he would take care of her for as long as he could. Dash was malleable enough that he would bend to Sam's whims. She was strong in character; she would be the boss in the relationship. She would be happy.

Errol left feeling very pleased with himself. He allowed himself to return to the Ghost Zone for a few more hours of rest. He had an exhausting day ahead of him, and worried a little about how much strength he would have for the date. He would have to leave Dash before lunch and head to his temporary home to rest up to be able to use up so much power.

* * *

Danny sat up as his ghost sense went off. He looked around in alarm. It was so quick that if he had been sleeping well, he would have barely registered the blue breath wafting from his mouth.

He changed to his ghost form and flew swiftly down to the lab. The portal had recently been opened. Someone had gone through, but whether they had gone in or out was unclear. Danny suspected out; with the sole exception of that ghost he had chased earlier, the ghosts didn't go back in of their own accord. He frowned as he looked around the lab. Then it hit him. Sam. He needed to check on Sam!

* * *

Despite his fears, there was no ghost in her room. She was sleeping soundly, on her side with one hand tucked under her cheek. Danny watched her for a moment then looked around the room warily. He couldn't explain it, but he was sure a ghost had been here. He could almost sense it.

"No," Danny then said to himself. "You think there's a ghost because you're losing her. You could do something about a ghost. You can't do anything about Dash." Danny clenched his fists and his jaw as he thought of Dash, then Sam, then Dash and Sam together. He wondered how Sam could even consider it, especially when factoring in the torture the jock had put her friends through, and the teasing he had inflicted on her.

Danny watched Sam for a minute, feeling a little betrayed, but understanding that it was the only way he could deal with how much it hurt to think of her moving on, away from him. He gently replaced the covers Sam had kicked off and then lightly stroked the hair off her face. She murmured softly in her sleep and Danny sighed heavily. Why couldn't he have realized sooner how much he cared for her?

He flew out of her room and back home. Danny attempted to go back to sleep but felt too angry and upset to rest. He transformed back to his ghostly self and went into the Ghost Zone. He needed to get out all his pent up frustration and aggression, otherwise he was liable to make a fool out of himself in front of Sam by completely obliterating Dash.

Danny was lucky; a plethora of minor ghosts were hanging around the portal. He chased them, using them almost like target practice. He knew he needed to be careful. The last thing he needed was to run into a major ghost and tick them off; he'd learned his lesson with Ghostwriter about indiscriminate shows of temper.

What Danny didn't know was that he was being watched, and watched closely, by a very concerned major ghost. The concern wasn't for him, but for the minor and lesser ghosts Danny was tormenting, as the ghost saw it.

It was upon Danny's departure from the Ghost Zone that Errol appeared. He gathered together the shaken and shattered lesser ghosts and took them under his wings. If he had felt bad about trying to change Sam's heart regarding Danny, he didn't anymore. In fact, now he was determined to get the girl as far away from this sadistic boy as he possibly could. Errol was of the opinion that people like Danny could only hurt. They could never really love.

* * *

"Good morning, my beautiful Goth Angel," Dash said as he stood next to Sam who was busy turning the combination on her locker.

Sam snorted in amusement. "'Goth Angel'?" she asked. "Where did you get that from?"

Dash sputtered for a moment then said, "You look like an angel to me, but you're like Goth, you know. So 'Goth Angel'."

"Oookay," Sam said as she exchanged books. She was shaking her head and smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night," Dash said quickly. "I had a lot of homework to do, you know how it is."

"That's all right," Sam said. "I wasn't waiting for you to call anyway."

Dash watched her until she closed her locker. "Can I walk with you to class?" he asked.

Sam gave him an exasperated look. "I'm not your girlfriend," she said. "Stop treating me like I am."

"I can hope, right?" Dash asked. "Besides, I just like being with you, and if I can extend that time, then it's all cool."

"It's not cool," Sam said almost harshly, then regretting using such a mean tone as she looked at the hurt expression on Dash's face. "Your class is in the other direction, and it looks like Kwan is waiting to talk to you." Dash turned and looked over his shoulder and spotted his friend waiting patiently a few lockers away.

"Okay, fine," he said. "I'll see you in third period." He leaned forward like he was going to kiss her but then thought better of the action and walked away instead. Sam watched him go warily then turned and looked to see Danny and Tucker looking at her.

"What did he want?" Danny asked almost too sharply.

"To walk me to class," Sam answered.

"Ha," Tucker laughed. "What are you, his girlfriend?"

"No," Sam denied. "I'm not his girlfriend and I'm not going to be, so stop teasing me about it."

"Yeah, just like you weren't going to go out with him, but you are," Tuck continued to tease. He looked at Danny. "How much you want to bet he asks her to the end of the school year dance?"

"I don't want to," Danny said as he fought the sick to his stomach feeling which had been attacking him a lot lately, especially when thinking about Sam. Both Tucker and Sam looked at him sharply.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her for a moment. He considered saying something, but what? Declaring his undying love for her? She'd laugh at him. There was no way she'd believe it, not now.

"I was woken up by ghosts last night," he answered sleepily. "I'm feeling kinda tired."

"You can nap in class," Sam said kindly. "I'll take notes for you."

"Will you transfer them as nicely as you did for Dash?" Tucker teased. Sam sent him a pained look then turned her attention worriedly toward Danny.

"You're not hurt, are you?" she asked. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine," Danny nearly growled. "I'm fine. Just tired, like I said."

"Wow," Sam said to Tucker. "And grumpy, too. Danny needs a nap." Danny looked at Sam and gave her an "Oh please" look. She smiled back and the knots in his stomach began to ease. He hadn't lost her completely, yet.

* * *

Kwan looked at Dash and shook his head. "We've all been talking, Dash, and we've decided that we're worried about you."

Dash gave Kwan a dirty look. "Worried about me? Why?"

Kwan sighed and took a deep breath as though he was anticipating a physical attack. "It's because, as Paulina puts it, you've been mooning around after that Goth girl and…"

"Whoa!" Dash said as he put up his hands. "Don't start with me, Kwan. You guys said you understood. That you'd be supportive."

"Dude," Kwan said slowly. "Calm down. We're just worried about you, that's all. I mean, you're just not yourself lately. When was the last time you pounded a geek?"

"I am retiring from geek-pounding, Kwan," Dash told his friend. "I think maybe it's time to like be a little nicer to people. I don't need to like beat up everyone just to prove I'm tough."

Kwan looked at Dash in shock. "Have you told your dad that? I mean, what is he going to say when he finds out your geek-beating count is down to nothing?"

Dash shrugged his shoulders. The truth be told, he was pretty worried about how his father would take the changes in his life; but Sam was right, he needed to stand up and be independent. He wasn't going to be his father's puppet anymore.

"Just like hang with us today," Kwan said. "Make us feel a little more comfortable, okay?"

Dash gave Kwan a tired look. His friend could be way too oversensitive sometimes. _"There is nothing wrong with a little sensitivity," _said the voice in Dash's head.

"Okay," Dash said. "You can count me in at lunch, but tonight I have a date."

Kwan looked surprised. "When did she say yes?"

"Yesterday," Dash said proudly.

"Wow," Kwan said. "How come you didn't tell us?" Dash only shrugged.

"Don't bring her to Paulina's party tonight," Kwan warned.

"We're going bowling," Dash told Kwan proudly. "You don't have to worry about me bringing a no-lister to her party. Though if she agrees to go steady with me…"

"Wait," Kwan said in shock. "What do you mean, if she agrees to go steady with you? I thought you just wanted to go on a date with her, not make her your girlfriend or something."

Dash growled at Kwan in annoyance. "And I thought you said my love-life was none of your business." Kwan only shook his head disbelievingly and wisely said nothing more.

* * *

"You're really going through with this?" Tuck asked as he sat up in Sam's room watching her get ready for her date with Dash. She had abandoned her skirt and was wearing a pair of very distressed jeans along with her usual black and purple tank top.

Sam walked past Tucker and he stopped her. "Wait one minute!" he said.

He sniffed at Sam then gave her a weird look. "You're wearing perfume!" he accused.

Sam blushed slightly. "So?" she said. "I'm going on a date."

"A date with Dash," Tucker pointed out. "The guy you said you wouldn't go out with. The guy whose girlfriend you say you won't become, but you're wearing perfume, so I'm very suspicious, because you said you wouldn't go out with him but _are_ going out with him."

Sam gave Tucker a pained look then frowned as she looked out the window. "Danny's mad at me, isn't he?"

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "I think he's just hurt that you're like going to date one of his enemies."

"What?" Sam asked in near outrage. "Did he tell you this?"

"He didn't," Tucker answered. "I just know how he is. You know how he is."

"I guess," Sam said as she sat down. "But Dash has been different lately, don't you think? Besides, why is it okay for Danny to date someone who tries to kill him, but not okay for me to date Dash?"

Tucker shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, Dash has really put Danny and I through some tough times, Sam."

"Yeah, and it's all going to stop," Sam began. "I think me going out with him is a good thing, and…" she paused. "I think I kinda like him, Tuck."

"What happened to liking Danny?" Tucker asked as he watched emotions of sadness and resignation flit across Sam's face.

"He'll never see me that way. He's always after girls like Paulina and Valerie. I'm just his best friend. It's time I moved on."

"Just promise me we won't lose you to the A-list or something," Tucker said, feeling a little scared himself.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked.

"You never know," Tucker replied.

"No," Sam said as she shook her head. "It's more than likely that poor Dash will fall off the A-list."

"Hmm," Tucker said thoughtfully. "How can that happen if you only go on one date with him?"

Sam growled in exasperation then nearly jumped out of her skin as her mother knocked on the door. Pam Manson was beaming, grinning from ear to ear. "Sammykins, sweetie," she said in a tone which could cause instantaneous tooth decay. "Your date is here."

"I'll be right down, Mom," Sam said sadly.

"He's really cute, Samantha," her mother said. "I am so glad you are over that Fenton boy." She nodded at Tucker then left the room.

Sam sighed deeply. "And there is the whole reason why I can't date Dash. It would make her far, far too happy." Tucker laughed and followed.

Dash was standing in the foyer, looking nervous. He looked up at Sam descending the staircase and his face lit up.

"Hey Sam," he said then looked at Tucker. "And Foley." He paused for a moment then asked worriedly, "Is he coming with us?"

"No," Sam laughed. "He was just leaving."

"Yeah," Tucker said as he looked from Dash to Sam. "Have a nice time."

Sam hugged Tucker goodbye and whispered, "Do me a favor and keep your eye on a certain ghost boy. I really don't want him spying on me." Tucker nodded his head, looked briefly at Dash, then left.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked. Dash nodded his head and followed Sam out of the house.

"I didn't know you lived so close to me," Dash said. "I mean, this is a really nice house."

"Yeah," Sam said, not wanting to talk about the fact that her parents were rich.

"It's just cool because I can visit you easily," Dash said.

Sam gave him a funny look and said, "You're assuming that you'd be invited to visit me," she said.

"_Don't panic, Dash,"_ said the voice in his head comfortingly. _"She's just teasing you."_

"Oh," Dash said out loud. Sam gave him a strange look and he laughed nervously as they left Sam's house and headed to the bowling alley.

* * *

"Ha ha!" Sam laughed as the ball rolled down the alley and knocked down all ten pins. "Another strike! I win! Again!" Dash laughed and shook his head not understanding how she could kick his butt so thoroughly.

"I have a bowling alley at home," Sam said as she answered his unasked question. "I get in a lot of practice."

Dash looked at her in surprise. "You do?" he asked. "That's totally cool."

Sam nodded her head. "You'll have to come over sometime and check it out."

"Really?" Dash said happily. _"I know you want to grab her and hug her," _the voice in his head said. _"But don't." _Dash sighed in frustration.

Sam thought about it for a minute then said, "Sure."

"Cool," Dash replied.

He looked down at the score sheet in front of him. "Do you want to play another game, or maybe we could go to the Nasty Burger?"

"I am feeling a little hungry," Sam said.

"Great! Me too," Dash replied. Sam sat to change her shoes, but just as he had done before, Dash knelt before her to help. He untied the soft bowling shoes and held her white socked foot in his hand for a moment before helping her on with one boot and then the other. He looked up at Sam and found her smiling in amusement.

"_Don't say anything," _Errol warned._ "Just soak in the moment."_

Dash took the shoes back to the counter and paid for the game then met Sam at the door. He smiled at her tenderly then took her hand and walked with her to the Nasty Burger.

"You're holding my hand," Sam said as she raised her eyebrows at Dash.

"I know," Dash replied as he grinned. "I'm doing it on purpose." Sam rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand in response. Dash sighed happily and thanked the voice in his head. He might be going crazy, but he'd gladly go crazy if it meant he got to hold Sam's hand.

"_You're not going to kiss her, you know," _Errol informed Dash.Dash mentally groaned in disappointment. He actually knew what it was like to kiss the girl beside him. Actually she had kissed him. He couldn't remember why or how, but he knew it had happened. The memory was seared into his mind. He had pretended to be horrified, but in reality he had liked it. He couldn't wait to find out if kissing her would be the same, or possibly better.

"She's not that kind of girl, Dash," the voice warned. "There were extenuating circumstances which caused her to kiss you before. If you want to kiss her, to really kiss her, you'll have to wait."

* * *

Sam entered the Nasty Burger and almost turned to leave. It was her worst nightmare. At one table sat Danny and Tucker. They hadn't seen her yet. Tuck's back was to her and Danny was sitting with his head down, his hand in his hair.

At yet another table sat Paulina, Star, and the one and only Valerie. She took a shaky breath and stared to turn around. She bumped into Dash who looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked across the restaurant. "Oh!" he said.

"Maybe we should leave," Sam suggested. "I mean…this can't be good."

"No," Dash said. "It is good." He led Sam to a secluded booth and motioned for her to sit.

"What would you like, my lady?" he asked sweetly.

Sam snorted in disbelief. "We're just full of old fashioned chivalry, aren't we?"

"Yes," Dash said as he waggled his eyebrows. "Now place your order before it's too late."

"Just a salad and a soda," Sam answered as she cast a quick glance toward Tucker and Danny. They hadn't noticed her yet.

"I'll be right back," Dash said. He paused. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Dash!" Paulina called as she spotted the jock. "What are you doing here. I thought you were on your date with that gee…um, Go…girl, Sam."

Sam watched as Danny's head snapped up. He looked at Dash for a minute then scanned the restaurant looking for Sam. She smiled when he finally spotted her and waved. He waved back sadly. Tucker turned around and grinned at Sam.

"How is it going?" Tucker mouthed. Sam put up her thumbs and watched as Danny rolled his eyes. She frowned and shook her head.

Dash returned to the table and they sat for the rest of the evening unhindered by anyone. Sam was aware that Tucker and Danny left not too long after they arrived. Her heart was aching and she began to feel really guilty for enjoying Dash's company.

* * *

"So," Dash said as he walked Sam to her door. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked. "Maybe we can talk a walk in the park or something like that."

Sam shook her head. "I don't know that it would be a good idea, Dash."

"Why not?" the jock asked. "Didn't you have a good time? I thought we clicked really well, and I really like you, Sam."

Sam looked up at Dash for a moment she vaguely wondered if he was going to kiss her. Did she want him to? She searched her heart and decided the answer was yes.

"I should go." She reached for the doorknob but Dash stopped her.

"Park. Tomorrow?" he asked. "Please? You don't have to spend the whole day with me, just a couple of hours so I don't miss you so bad until I see you on Monday."

"You're going to miss me?" Sam said wryly. "Really?"

"Yes," Dash said softly as he put her hand to her face and ran his finger along her jaw. Sam shivered and he smiled.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay. Tomorrow. In the park, around noon. Okay?"

Dash leaned forward. He really, really wanted to kiss her. His hand trailed back behind her neck and her face tilted up.

"Don't you dare!" the voice in his head chastised. "Do it and you'll be on your own! Kiss her cheek if you have to, but touch her lips and it's over."

Dash sighed then brushed his lips lightly on her cheek then pulled away. His breath was taken away as Sam slowly opened her lavender eyes and smiled at him sleepily.

"Good night, Dash," she said.

"Good night Sam," he replied as he watched her open then close the door. He walked away happy as he thanked the wonderful voice in his head.

* * *

"You let him kiss you?" Danny said as Sam walked into her room and shut the door. She squeaked in fright, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Danny!" she said as she clutched her hand to her chest. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Danny apologized. "It wasn't my intention."

Sam noted that he was standing near her window still. "You were spying on me!" she accused.

"No I wasn't," Danny said defensively. "I just came to find out how everything went."

Sam gave him an irritated look. "He didn't kiss me, kiss me," she said. "He just kissed my cheek."

Danny watched as a small smile grew on Sam's face. "It looked like you wanted him to kiss you," he accused.

"I did," Sam answered honestly. "But he didn't."

Danny felt like the bottom had dropped out of his heart. "You did?"

Sam laughed as she sat down. "Yeah. I had a good time. I like him."

Danny blinked at Sam a minute then shook his head. "Listen to yourself, Sam. It's Dash. Dash Baxter, world-class jerk."

"And he's my friend," Sam said pointedly. "People can change. He hasn't beat anyone up lately."

"Your boyfriend?" Danny asked softly. His stomach began to ache and he felt weak and scared, especially as a dreamy smile bloomed on Sam's face.

"Maybe," she answered. "I don't know." Her admission seemed to trouble her as she sat down and looked at Danny.

"You're going out with him again?" Danny asked as he held her eyes with his own azure glare. Sam reflected in amazement that two pairs of blue eyes could be so different.

"I'm meeting him in the park tomorrow," Sam answered. "It's not a big deal, Danny. We're just friends. Really."

"Well," Danny said as he walked around the room. "You got all mad when I started dating Valerie. I think I should be entitled to get mad for you dating Dash. I mean the situation isn't so different."

"Yes it is!" Sam said angrily. "It's entirely different. Valerie is a risk to your life! She tries to kill you regularly. If she found out about your ghost half, then you can kiss life as you know it goodbye. I had objections because I was worried about you. The situation with Dash can't even be compared."

"Well I'm worried about you, too!" Danny half yelled. "It's like you're betraying everything you stand for. The next thing you know you'll be sitting at the A-list table talking about parties and dances and manicures, while wearing pink!"

"Don't be silly, Danny," Sam laughed. "That's not going to happen."

"Just like going on a date with Dash wasn't going to happen," Danny growled. "Just like becoming his girlfriend wasn't going to happen. Really, Sam, I don't believe you."

"You think I'm that shallow?" Sam asked in outrage. Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

Sam took a deep breath to calm herself. "You know what, Danny? Someone actually likes me for once. He's not trying to change who I am. He's just enjoying my company like I enjoy his. What's wrong with someone actually liking me for a change?"

"But he still could be up to something," Danny argued. "And he may not be trying to change you now, but…"

"Stop!" Sam yelled. "Just stop. Who I date is my business. Okay? If you're worried about losing me, it's not going to happen. You and Tuck still are and always will be my best friends."

Danny closed his eyes. Sam walked toward him and put her arms around him and hugged him tight. He sighed deeply as he returned the embrace.

"Don't you think I deserve to be happy?" Sam asked against his shoulder. "Can't I be loved by someone for once?"

"I-I love you," Danny said as he squeezed his eyes shut tight and held Sam tight.

"But not in the right way," Sam said as she pushed away from Danny. "I don't want to be loved as just your friend. I want to be loved as a girl, for who I am. I wouldn't say Dash loves me, but he likes me and maybe there's a chance there."

"Sam," Danny nearly pleaded. She held up her hand.

"Just trust me, Danny," she said. "I know you're worried. But I can take care of myself. Besides, I have you and Tuck at my back. I'm not scared of anyone or anything. I'm protected."

Danny nodded his head. "I guess I'm for whatever will make you happy," he said. "I should go."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Around three-ish? Maybe you I and Tucker can go to the arcade or something."

"Okay," Danny said. "'Night, Sam."

"Goodnight, Danny," she replied, then sighed heavily as she watched him leave.

* * *

"I think I might love her," Dash said to the voice in his head the following afternoon as he walked to Sam's house. "I mean it."

"Well," Errol replied, "you might be rushing things a bit, but I believe you." He had spent a great deal of his time in Sam's dreams after the date.

"Good," Dash said as he patted the little box in his pocket. "So you agree that it's okay to give it to her?"

"Yes," Errol answered. He had visited Sam's dreams. He knew the gesture would touch her heart. He knew it was very uncharacteristic of her to look before she leapt, but he was sure he had pushed her feelings for Dash beyond the point of reason. He was pleased that he could affect her so quickly; he had worried that it would take much longer than it had. When he had entered her dreams that night, they were of Dash, not Danny. He just hoped she wouldn't change her mind in her waking moments.

Sam was waiting for Dash as he arrived at her house. She smiled as she walked toward him and he resisted the urge to grab her and hug her tight.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup," Sam replied as she took Dash's hand and walked beside him.

"I almost called you this morning," Dash told her. "I just was scared that maybe you'd change your mind."

"No way," Sam said happily. "I said I would go with you to the park, and here I am."

"Cool," Dash said as he let her lead him away. They talked very little, when they did it was about school and a little about movies, but mostly they just enjoyed each other's company. Almost two hours later found them sitting on a bench, hand in hand still talking.

"Oh!" Dash said as he sat up. "I have something for you." He fished the box out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. She looked at him doubtfully and he sighed in exasperation and opened it up for her. Inside was a little pink enamel heart. Sam looked at it and blinked.

"This is for me?" she asked. Her next response made her feel terrible. "I don't do pink, Dash."

He frowned as he took the necklace out of the box. "It's not pink," he said. "It's salmon."

Sam laughed as he put it around her neck. "It's pink," she disagreed then gasped as Dash's lips briefly brushed against her own.

"It's my heart," he said shyly. "You can have it if you want it, and if you don't, I understand perfectly."

Sam gave him a teasingly cynical look. "You're smooth," she accused. "First you con me into going out with you, then you con me into going out with you again, and now you want to give me your heart? We've only been out together twice."

Dash silently cursed the voice in his head, he had told him this was the right thing to do. That Sam would be swept of her feet. Well, it was wrong.

"But you know," Sam continued, "it may be pink, but I love it. And this might be our second date, but I'll gladly accept your heart." Dash took a deep breath and smiled. Sam bit her lip a second then moved close to Dash and pressed her lips against his. The jock didn't even take time to listen to the voice shrieking alarm in his head, he simply put his arms around her and kissed her back.

Dude! Dash said in his mind. Just shut up and enjoy the moment! The voice stilled and Dash continued to kiss Sam, thinking happily that she tasted like cinnamon and apples.

* * *

**Please may I have a review?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much to Nom de Plume, for your amazing skills as a beta reader!**

Chapter Five

Danny was sitting invisibly, not too far away, under a tree as he watched Sam and Dash. He growled in disgust as Dash presented the necklace to Sam, blinked in surprise as Dash stole a quick kiss, then opened his mouth in shock as Sam leaned forward for a longer kiss than the quick brush of the lips Dash had offered.

He closed his eyes in pain as the couple sitting on the bench smiled at each other and engaged in another kiss which dissolved into a deeper, sweeter embrace. Danny didn't know why he was allowing himself to participate in such torture. It was better to leave the two alone. If Sam guessed he was there, watching, he would be dead.

Danny stood, about to fly away. He cast one more look at Sam, who was still engaged in a lip-lock with Dash. He looked down sadly, choosing at that moment not to examine the ripping pain in his chest or the weak and sick feeling in his stomach; then suddenly his ghost sense went off. He looked around, then back at Sam and Dash; of course, they were oblivious to everything, especially any ghostly activity going on around them.

He flew around the park until he found a little lesser ghost wandering around the play area, scaring a few shrieking children. Danny let go of his invisibility then rushed forward toward the ghost. It gave a shriek of terror and flew off. Danny chased after it, issuing several blasts, until finally it slowed and Danny was able to capture it in a thermos.

Danny sighed, feeling heavy of heart. He turned, and noticed a large flock—or was it herd, or maybe gaggle was a better term?—of the little somewhat formless green beings careening toward him.

"Oh crud," Danny groaned as they veered closer. He grabbed his cell phone and called Tucker as he soared up into the air and flew backward to keep them away.

"Tuck here," Tucker answered.

"Problems. In the park. Ghosts," Danny said quickly. "Get over here. Call Sam. Bring thermoses! Help!" He hung up just as the first wave attacked.

* * *

Sam and Dash were sitting on the bench just holding hands and talking over the details of how their relationship was going to work out when Sam's cell phone went off. Sam wanted to ignore it. She tried to ignore it, but ultimately she looked at the caller I.D. 

"It's Tucker," she told Dash. "I should answer." Dash smiled and nodded his head.

"Make it quick, Tuck," Sam said. At his response she froze, and looked at Dash. How was she going to explain this? If she took off, Dash would follow her. She knew he would. If he saw her fighting ghosts alongside Danny Phantom, well, it was likely he wouldn't put two and two together, but she doubted she could explain the situation.

"I don't think I can make it," Sam said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Tucker shrieked. "Danny needs us. What are you doing that's so important you can't get away to help?"

Sam sighed deeply. "I'm sitting in the park with Dash," she answered, hoping that Tucker would understand her thinking.

"Listen," Tuck said breathlessly. Sam could tell he was running. Her heart started a panicked beat in her throat. "I hate to say this, but at the moment you have to choose. Dash or Danny."

"Tuck," Sam groaned.

"I've got to go in a sec, Sam," Tucker hissed. "I never thought you'd abandon your friends for a boy, but I guess I had you pegged wrong." With that he hung up.

"What's wrong, baby?" Dash said.

Sam looked at him and had to suppress a smile. "Don't call me baby," she said seriously.

"Okay," Dash replied.

"I have to go," she told him. "Do me a favor and wait for me here. I'll be back as fast as I can." She kissed him quick, then turned and ran.

"Where are you going?" Dash asked in confusion.

"Just wait here," Sam answered as she ran. "I'll be right back."

"Where is she going?" Dash asked the voice in his head out loud.

"_I don't know," _Errol answered._ "Just listen to her and stay here."_

Dash shook his head and stood. "I should go after her."

"_No!" _Errol growled fiercely._ "Stay here."_

"O-okay," Dash said warily, then sat on the bench and waited. Errol hesitated a minute, then left Dash to find out why Sam had run off.

* * *

Danny fired blast after blast at the glowing, red-eyed ghosts rushing toward him. He fumbled to get the thermos open, but he couldn't stop long enough to wrest off the cap. He needed at least one hand free to blast at the small green ghosts to keep them from overcoming him. 

He sighed in relief as Tucker showed up with several thermoses in tow and began sucking every ghost he could manage into the devices. He relaxed slightly and continued to fight off the ghosts.

It wasn't long before Sam showed up. Tucker threw her a thermos and she began to vacuum up the little ghosts as well. There had been a doubt in Danny's heart that she would show. He chastised himself. He should have known better than to think that Sam would ever abandon him in his hour of need.

Danny smiled down at Sam, but in so doing was hit in the head by one of the little ghosts, and it was now clinging to his head like a little leech.

"Get off me!" Danny yelled as he put his hand on it and hit it with a surge of his power. The ghost squealed then detached itself and headed back to the now smaller flock. He had managed to get the thermos open and was sucking in the irritating creatures when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

The ghost was floating down near the ground, watching Sam with a tender expression. It turned and looked at Danny, eyes filled with such hatred that Danny was taken aback for a moment. Danny rushed toward the ghost. It took a few moments for the robed, winged creature to realize that Danny had spotted him. It looked back over its shoulder for a minute, as if it was unsure in which direction it should go.

Danny flew forward as fast as he could. Both Sam and Tucker turned in time to see the ghost take off. They looked at each other, then captured the remaining few ghosts and ran in the direction Danny had disappeared.

"We've never seen that one before," Tucker commented as their feet pounded on the pavement. They could see Danny shooting blasts at the ghost and the ghost dodging them.

Sam agreed, then said, "But strangely, it looks very familiar." They continued to follow Danny. The ghost finally turned on Danny and shot a few arrows at him; they flew fast and swift, but Danny dodged them effortlessly then sent a volley of his own blasts at the ghost.

The ghost groaned as a blast hit it and knocked it off kilter. It was disoriented for a moment, and was about to shoot another round of arrows at Danny when it looked down.

"Smile pretty for the camera," Tuck yelled, then sucked it into the thermos. He clapped the lid on and heaved a great sigh of relief. Danny flew down and looked at Sam a minute.

"What happened?" Tucker asked. "What was that all about?"

"I have no clue," Danny answered, then took the thermos carefully from Tucker. "Did this one look familiar to any of you?"

Sam nodded her head. "I'm sure I've seen him before," she told Danny. "I'm just not sure where."

Danny frowned and looked at the thermos. "I think I'm going to hold on to this one until we can figure out who he is and what he was up to." He looked from Tucker to Sam and back again. "Do you guys want to meet me at my house and we'll put the others back in the Ghost Zone?"

Sam's happy expression faded. "I need to get back to Dash. I left him sitting on a bench… I…hope he's still there."

"I'm glad you came," Danny said. "We were a little scared you wouldn't."

Sam nodded her head in understanding. "I wouldn't abandon you, Danny," she told him. As she held his gaze, she felt the familiar flip-flop in her stomach and almost smiled; lately that feeling had been evoked by nothing but Dash. She looked at Tucker. "I was just a little worried that Dash would follow me and I'd put you at risk."

Tucker snorted. "Yeah right."

"Really," Sam said seriously. "How would I explain running around catching ghosts with Danny Phantom?" The three friends looked at each other. No one had an answer.

"I would never, ever abandon you guys. Ever," Sam said fiercely, then sent Tucker an angry glare. "And I don't appreciate the guilt trip you put on me, Tuck."

Tucker shook his head. "I was just calling it like I saw it, Sam. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I need to get back to my boyfriend," Sam said pointedly to Tucker. Her stomach began to ache. "Danny, I'll be over in just a little bit. Dash and I were just saying goodbye." She gave Tucker another glare then walked away.

Tucker and Danny watched Sam go then looked at each other. "Did she just say boyfriend?" Tucker asked sickly.

"Yeah," Danny answered weakly. "They were…" He paused and swallowed hard. "Kissing earlier. I guess it's official, the world is ending."

Tucker looked at Danny for a second then started laughing. "You were spying on her? Danny! You were spying on Sam while she kissed Dash? When she finds out she's going to kill…"

"You're not going to breathe a word of this, Tuck," Danny growled at his friend. "What Sam doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Yeah, but how am I going to tease her about it if I don't tell her?" Tucker asked. Danny gave him a look of warning.

"Fine," Tuck said. "But you're killing me."

Danny said nothing as he looked around then transformed back to human form. "Let's get these guys back to the Ghost Zone and find out who the big ghost is."

Tucker walked beside Danny quietly for as long as he could, then asked, "So why were you spying on Sam, Danny?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay," Danny answered emotionlessly.

"Or you're really jealous." Tucker teased.

Danny took a deep breath. He needed to talk to someone, and he couldn't take this to Jazz; and even worse, the person he usually ran to when he needed understanding the most, was the very person he needed to talk about.

"Well?" Tucker prodded.

Danny let out his held breath with a whoosh. "It's killing me, Tuck. Seeing her with Dash is killing me."

Tucker blinked at Danny in shock. He really hadn't expected his friend to 'fess up to anything; he was sure he was going to deny his obvious jealousy. "Why?" Tucker asked.

"Because I'm stupid," Danny answered. "I'm a stupid, idiotic jerk. I mean, it's not like I had a chance with her; but I think I've loved her for a long time, I just couldn't see it until now. Now all I want is to tell her, but she's with Dash now."

"So you're getting some of your own medicine, then," Tucker said as he decided that it was for the good of both his friends if he revealed certain secrets.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as he walked up the steps to his house.

"I mean that Sam went through agony when you had your brief relationship with Valerie. She's been too afraid to tell you how she felt about you, Danny. She was so scared she would lose you or you would laugh at her, because we were pretty sure you didn't return the feelings."

Danny looked at Tucker in shock. "What are you saying?"

Tucker followed Danny down to the lab and laughed. "Are you really that clueless that you don't get what I'm telling you?"

"I guess I just want to hear it," Danny admitted weakly.

Tucker sighed. "I feel like I'm really betraying Sam—I mean, this has been our secret for so long. It's kind of like revealing your ghostly identity without your permission."

Danny said nothing as he put aside the thermos containing the ghost he wanted to interrogate, then shipped the rest of the creatures from the park into the Ghost Zone. He picked up the thermos he had put aside then headed upstairs. Tucker followed him solemnly.

"So," Danny said as he carefully put the thermos on his desk. "I guess it's true. You don't know how much you want something until it's gone."

Tucker shrugged. "I'm sorry, Danny."

"Just tell me," Danny said. "She loved me once, didn't she?"

Tucker looked down at his feet. "Yeah," he answered. Danny sat down on his bed and leaned forward with his head in his hands. Tucker frowned, then looked at Jazz, who had come to stand in the open door.

"I've heard rumors," she said as she looked from Tucker to her brother. She frowned at his sad demeanor.

"Go away, Jazz," Danny said. "This doesn't involve you."

"Is Sam dating Dash?" Jazz asked Tucker.

"That's what it looks like," Tucker answered. He looked over at Danny, who was still sitting with his head in his hands.

"If you need to talk, Danny…" Jazz started.

"I don't," Danny snapped. "Now will you get out of here?" Jazz shook her head then walked out of Danny's room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Danny," Tuck said. "I know it's hard because it's Dash. But you had to know that someone would come along sometime and take Sam away from us. I mean, it was only a matter of time."

Danny snorted then looked up at Tucker. "You know, I never even considered it. I guess I just took her for granted. I take you for granted, too. It's just that you guys are a part of me. It's hard for me to see you as separate."

Tucker laughed. "So you're telling me that you're going to be this broken up when I finally get a girlfriend?"

"No," Danny said and half laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you, Tuck."

Tucker smiled. "That's good to know."

"So what do I do now?" Danny said. "I tried to tell her, Friday night, how I feel—but she stopped me and then I completely chickened out."

Tucker walked around Danny's room. He stopped and moved the thermos a little away from the edge of Danny's desk. "I think you need to be patient," he said. "I don't think things can last too long between Dash and Sam."

"But I can't stand it, Tuck," Danny growled. "It's tearing me apart!"

"It's good for you," Tucker said harshly. "Maybe you'll learn a lesson and be a little bit more observant regarding your friend's feelings. I mean, I hate to say it, but she seems happy. That's all I want, for both of you to be happy. I'm sorry you can't be happy together, but she's been waiting so long, Danny. Sam deserves her turn."

"Yeah," Danny said as he looked up at Tucker. "You're right. But I can't promise to be happy about it. It's Dash. It would be easier if it was anyone but Dash."

Tucker shook his head. "I think it would be hard no matter who," he observed.

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"Look on the bright side," Tucker told his friend. "Sam's ascension to the A-list could pull us right up with her." He smiled dazzlingly. "Think about it. Paulina."

Danny laughed; it was funny, not that long ago that's all he wanted, a spot on the A-list and Paulina on his arm. Now it wasn't enough. He'd settle for the Z-list as long as he had Sam.

* * *

Sam found Dash leaning back on the bench looking up at the sky when she returned. She had been agonizing about what was going on between them all the way back. It was as if ghost fighting with Danny and Tucker was a splash of cold water. She wondered what she was doing. She conceded that she did like Dash, but things were moving so fast. She couldn't explain why. 

She walked over to the bench and sat down beside Dash and he sat up and smiled at her. He wanted to hold her but he hesitated. He was sure the voice in his head would call him out, but since Sam had run off, the voice had been strangely silent.

"What was that about?" Dash asked as he took Sam's hand, pulled her close to him, and put his arm around her. Sam fought the urge to resist, and reflected that even if she was full of doubts, Dash's embrace was still nice.

"Tucker needed help with something," she answered, reasoning that it was the truth.

Dash grimaced at Tucker's name. "You're really close to him, huh?"

"He's one of my best friends," Sam said as she turned and looked into Dash's eyes. She blinked at him; before, a look in his eyes would have made her giddily happy—now, it just made her giddy. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for him, but somehow the intensity had faded.

"Yeah, you've been friends with him and Danny for a long time," Dash remarked as he held her hand, looking at her worriedly.

"He and Danny will always be my friends," she told him. She closed her eyes; she was feeling, well, odd.

She pulled away from their embrace. "I need to go," she said. "I promised Danny and Tucker I'd help them with some things."

"Stay with me," Dash begged as he noticed the change in Sam. "I won't get to see you at all tomorrow. My father says Sundays are family days, so I won't be able to get away or even call. That makes me wait until Monday."

"Aww, poor baby," Sam teased, as she began to feel a little uncomfortable. "But I'm sorry. I need to go."

Dash sighed heavily. He looked in his mind for the voice to give him advice on how to keep her with him, but it was still silent. He wondered if it was mad at him for kissing Sam. That meant he was on his own; it was frightening. He didn't want to let her go, for fear she'd never come back. He had a strange feeling that she would leave him just like the voice had.

"I'll see you Monday," she said comfortingly as she blinked at him. The warm fuzzy loving feeling might have faded, but she did care about him.

"And I can walk you to class?" Dash asked teasingly.

Sam laughed as she hugged him, trying to regain the sensation she had had before. He put his arms around her and sighed. "You can walk me to class, but you do realize it will out you as my boyfriend." She felt a strange sense of panic crawling up her spine.

"That's fine with me," Dash said. "No one will say a word. I don't know about your friends though."

Sam shook her head. "Don't worry about them," she told him. "They're all good." She kissed his cheek them moved to leave. Dash grabbed her arm.

"Sam," he groaned as he pulled her back to him.

"Dash," she teased. "I never figured you to be so insecure."

"I'm not insecure," he said indignantly. "I'm just crazy about you."

"I need to go," Sam said seriously. Dash pulled her down into his lap and cuddled her close.

"Okay," he said. "Just a minute longer."

"And then it's a minute more and then a minute more and more and more," Sam joked, feeling even more uncomfortable. She had to get way. It had suddenly become very important to her that she examine her situation.

"So you'll go to the end of the year dance with me, right?" Dash asked.

"Not if you don't let me go," Sam answered almost angrily as she pulled away.

"All right," he said. "But will you?"

"Yes," Sam answered quickly, then shook her head. "But you think we're still going to be together in two weeks?"

Dash nodded his head. "I think we'll still be together fifty years from now." Sam laughed nervously then stood. Dash stood with her. "And let me at least walk with you for awhile."

"Okay," Sam said, then let him take her hand and walk her at least out of the park. It seemed to be the only way to get away.

* * *

"Man," Tuck said as Sam finally made her appearance at Danny's house. "What took you so long?" 

Sam blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I was just saying goodbye to Dash." She looked at Danny, who was looking at the thermos on his desk.

Tucker examined Sam for a second, then smirked. "Dash ate off all your lipstick, huh?"

Sam's eyes widened and her blush deepened as she touched her mouth. "Kinda funny, huh?" she asked.

"So," Danny said shortly before Tucker could say anything more. "You said this ghost looked familiar. Where did you see him?"

"I'm not sure," Sam answered. She looked at Tucker. "Did you do a search?"

"Nothing at all turned up matching the description of the ghost Danny described," Tucker said. "He's probably really new, considering we were able to suck him into the thermos without too much of a fight."

Sam looked at Danny for a minute. Her head was aching now, but she acknowledged to herself that the familiar ache in her heart (which had disappeared before) was back, and, as always, it seemed to be the worst in Danny's presence. She sat down in her usual spot in Danny's room and stared at the floor.

Danny and Tucker looked at Sam, then at each other. Sam started rubbing her temples and it became obvious that she wasn't feeling well.

"You okay, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I have a headache," she answered. "It'll pass." She looked at Danny, who was watching her worriedly, and half smiled.

Danny carefully picked up the thermos and sat down on his bed. Since he had been inside the thermos more than a few times, thanks to Jazz, they had found out that the ghosts inside could hear them, and that if they were careful, they could hear the ghost.

Danny was about to say something about the ghost when Sam started talking. "I think things are moving way too fast between Dash and I," she said quickly. She took off the necklace and dangled it in front of her.

Both boys looked at her, then Danny hesitantly reached forward, took the necklace, and looked it. "It's pink," he said.

"Dash says," Sam started, then felt her face heat, "that it's his heart. He wanted me to accept it, and I did. But we've only been on two dates, so I don't know why.."

"His heart?" Tucker said. "That is the grossest, cheesiest thing I've ever heard! And you bought that?" Sam shrugged as she took the necklace from Danny and put it in her pocket.

Danny lit up a little. "So you're going to break up with him then?" He tried not to sound so happy, then he frowned as the thermos in his hand rattled.

Sam thought for a minute. "No," she said. "It's just that things are moving too fast; it's like things are out of my control. I like Dash, but…well…" Both boys looked at her. "It's just weird," she said.

Neither Tucker nor Danny knew what to say. Danny finally spoke up. "Do you think it's like a ghostly thing?" Sam looked up at him in surprise.

"A ghost?" Tucker asked, as if it were unheard-of for a ghost to be interfering in their lives.

"Maybe," Sam said. "I don't know. I mean, it's not that I don't want to be with Dash; it's just that I had these really intense feelings, then they faded." A feeling of sadness began to invade her heart as she admitted to herself that she had been happier before. Her old feelings for Danny came flooding back into her consciousness, and it hurt. Strangely, though, even worse than that was the fear that Dash himself would come to his senses and realize his feelings for Sam weren't real. She looked at Danny for a moment as he glared at the thermos. She was so confused.

"So," Danny said. "I guess we find out who this guy is." He shook the thermos a little and Tucker took it from him.

"Hey now," Tucker said trying not to laugh at intense look on Danny's face. "No need to rattle the guy."

"Oh, there is a need," Danny said angrily. The thought of what this ghost may have done to Sam made his blood boil. If it was forcing her together with Dash, Danny swore he'd make it pay.

Tucker looked at Danny's rage-filled green eyes for a minute and shot a quick glance at Sam. She had moved to the window and was leaning with her head on the glass. He felt so bad for both of his friends. He thought that if they could just talk to each other about their feelings, that they both might feel better.

Sam turned and was just about to walk forward and take the thermos when her cell phone rang. She fought a smile as a sense of relief washed over her when she looked and saw it was Dash calling her. Then she frowned; but were her feelings real? She looked at Danny and Tucker then excused herself and took her call down to the Fenton living room.

"Dash?" Danny asked. Tucker shrugged. The two friends looked again at the thermos.

"If the thing between Dash and Sam was completely ghost-manipulated," Danny started, "wouldn't Dash be going through the same thing Sam is?"

"I don't know," Tucker said. "Maybe, but Sam didn't say she wanted to break away from Dash, so I hate to say it, but there must be some real feeling there."

Danny growled in disgust. He was just beginning to feel hope that the whole thing had been a ghostly illusion. He didn't want to contemplate that anything between them might be real.

Sam came back into the room with a smile on her face. "Apparently," she said a little too happily for Danny's heart, "either Dash's feelings are real or he's still affected by the ghost."

"Maybe he needs to be shocked out of it." Tucker said in a teasing voice. "Like Danny did after Ember's spell. Maybe you should kiss Danny in front of Dash."

"No!" Sam said angrily. "I'm not going to do that to him! If it's really a ghost then the whole thing should be worn off by Monday."

"You really like him for real, huh?" Tucker asked. Sam shrugged and Tucker looked at Danny, who again was glaring at the thermos.

"So," Sam said in a business-like tone. "Let's get to finding out who and what this ghost is."

* * *

**I know it's unusual for me, but I have nothing to say, except please kindly review. The next update may not be until Monday, just a warning.**  



	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to Nom de Plume for catching plot holes and being a great beta-reader.**

**To all of those who have been so kind to review. I know you've not received a response from me, I'm sorry. I'll do my best to catch up and thank you personally for all your wonderful comments.  
**

Chapter Six

Errol muttered angrily to himself as he remained cramped uncomfortably in the Fenton Thermos. He was angry at himself for getting caught and he was angry at Danny for torturing him by leaving him in the thermos.

He listened as Danny talked to his friend Tucker about his jealousy and feelings for Sam and about Sam's feelings for Danny. He growled in disgust. The boy wasn't worthy of Sam; but he was pleased that at least Tucker was looking out for Sam's best interests.

It wasn't until Sam herself showed up and began exhibiting doubts about her relationship with Dash that Errol started to panic. He had to question why he cared so much. His plan was to use Sam and Dash to grow stronger until he could leave Amity Park.

He admitted to himself, as he listened to the girl's voice, that he had grown rather attached to her. He was concerned for her wellbeing. If it weren't for the fact that she was so closely linked to the ghost boy, he'd consider taking up residence in her house, just so he could watch over her.

Errol listened carefully as Sam talked about Dash; when Danny mentioned breaking up with him, he became so alarmed that he fought as hard as he could to get out of the thermos. There had to be a way. If he could get out before he was sent back to the Ghost Zone, he hoped he could retain at least some of his strength. If he could get back to Dash, then very little harm would be done.

He heard the phone and was relieved to learn who was calling. Hopefully Dash wouldn't need much help to maintain his relationship with Sam. He hadn't manipulated the boy's emotions as much as he had Sam's, so he knew the feelings wouldn't wear off as Sam suggested. At least all of his work hadn't been undone. Hopefully, when he could finally regain enough strength to leave the Ghost Zone, he could pick up the threads of Dash and Sam's relationship where he left off…if it hadn't dissolved into ashes by that time.

"Hello," Sam said to the thermos. She looked up at Tucker and Danny, feeling a little ridiculous.

"Can you hear me in there?" she continued.

"Yeah, I can hear you," Errol answered glumly. He didn't want to reveal his plan to Sam; it would be disastrous. It would mess everything up.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as she held her ear to the thermos. Danny and Tucker stepped closer so they could hear as well.

"It's Errol," the ghost answered flatly.

"What's your purpose?" Danny asked. "What are you here for?"

Errol strained not to answer. It was hard for certain ghosts to maintain self control when asked questions about their motives, and he just learned he was particularly weak in that aspect. "I'm here to power up enough to escape the Ghost Zone so I can leave Amity Park and find a nice home to haunt," Errol confessed. He was relieved that he was able to get by without revealing all of his plan.

"Where do you get your power?" Tucker asked.

Errol knew that if he answered they would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was responsible for Sam and Dash's quickly developing relationship. He bit back his answer and held on as hard as he could.

"Tell us," Danny demanded angrily.

"I'm not tell you anything, ghost boy," Errol sneered, using his hatred for Danny to hold back the information the three friends sought.

"Errol," Sam said softly. "You know you want to tell us. Just let us in on the secret."

Errol knew he was stuck. He could fight against Tucker's request and refuse Danny's; but Sam was another thing entirely.

"Guess," he managed to say.

Sam looked at Tucker and Danny. "He says guess."

"Hatred?" Tucker asked.

"Stupidity?" Danny guessed. Both Sam and Tucker gave him a strange look. "Well, Dash is stupid," he defended.

"No and no," Errol answered smugly. He willed Sam not to ask him again.

"Please, release me," he asked, as he tired to distract the three friends. "I'm harmless, really. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to exist peacefully."

"Most ghosts come out to wreak havoc on the physical world," Danny said. "We doubt your motives are any different."

"But they are!" Errol exclaimed. "I used to haunt a house but it was torn down. I had no choice but turn to the Ghost Zone. If I can become strong enough to leave Amity Park, to break my bond to the Ghost Zone, I can leave and find a house to quietly haunt."

"Danny!" Jack Fenton boomed as he made an appearance in his son's room. He looked at the thermos between the children and frowned. The three friends jumped. "What are you doing?"

"Coffee!" Tucker said as he thought quickly. "We were just about to have some coffee."

Jack raised one eyebrow. "Coffee?" He asked. "You kids shouldn't be drinking coffee." He walked forward and took the thermos. "I'll just take this down to my lab."

"Wait!" Danny said as he went after his father. "Dad…" Tucker and Sam watched as Danny went after Jack then looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about that crack I made earlier," Tucker told her.

Sam shook her head, then rubbed her face with one hand. She was feeling very tired. What she really wanted to do was go home, take a bath, and go to sleep. She yawned and laid down on Danny's bed.

"So do you really like Dash, or is it just an illusion?" Tucker asked as he sat and watched his friend's face.

"I don't know," Sam said as tears rolled from the corners of her eyes. "I mean if the whole thing between he and I was just because of that ghost, then…" She stopped and sighed. "I feel bad, but I do have feelings for him, Tuck; but I don't know if he was so nice to be around because the ghost was manipulating us, or what.."

"So you're going to try and find out?" Tucker asked as he watched Sam trying hard not to cry. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he wasn't sure what to do. He thought maybe he should leave that job to Danny.

"I want to find out," Sam said. "Because even though I think I'm out of the ghost's influence the feelings I have for Dash are pretty strong, and if it's gone on his side, I know I'll be hurt."

Tucker frowned. He didn't like the thought of Sam with Dash any more than Danny did; but he'd watched her hide her feelings for Danny for so long, as she watched Danny pursue Paulina and then Valerie…maybe it was better if she moved on.

"Are you sure your feelings are because of that ghost?" Tucker asked.

"How else can I explain everything that's happened?" Sam replied.

Danny came back into the room, without the thermos. He looked at Sam, who by now was half asleep, then at Tucker.

"Where's the thermos?" Tucker asked in alarm.

"Downstairs with my father," Danny answered glumly. "I was able to put Errol back into the Ghost Zone before anything else happened."

"So I guess we're not going to find out all his motivations," Tucker sighed. He examined Sam and shook his head. She was sleeping soundly now.

"She's really hurt, Danny," Tucker said. "But at least we know, if he was under the influence of a ghost, it wasn't Dash who was playing a game. He was serious. We really don't have any proof that Errol has to do with Sam and Dash."

The sick to his stomach feeling returned to Danny with a vengeance. Part of him had been thrilled to realize that Sam's relationship with Dash may have been manipulated; then he felt bad because Sam was hurting; and now it looked like Sam's relationship with the jock would continue.

"Do you think it's possible?" Danny asked as he and Tucker walked downstairs.

"What?" Tucker asked. "For things to develop normally for Sam and Dash?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe." _I hope not, _Danny thought, then was assailed with a horrible sense of guilt.

* * *

Sunday dawned as a rainy day, which suited Sam's mood perfectly. She didn't want to hang out with Danny and Tucker. They had both called her begging her to come over to Tucker's house and play video games, but she told them that she didn't feel well.

Sam had just finished all but her math homework when the doorbell rang. It took her a moment to remember her parents weren't home. She sighed deeply, headed downstairs, opened the door and was greeted with a very wet Dash Baxter.

"Hi," he said almost breathlessly, then looked over his shoulder. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Sam said as she stepped aside for Dash then closed the door behind him.

"I escaped," he told her joyfully. "I've never done it before. He's going to kill me, but I did it!"

"Did what?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

A bright smile flashed on Dash's face. "I escaped family day," he said jubilantly. "And I'd never have the courage to do it if it wasn't for you, Sam."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Probably," Dash answered. "But I don't care." He smirked at her. "You are a bad influence, Sam."

Sam half laughed. "Come inside and dry out, you big jerk." She took his hand and led him downstairs. Dash looked around in awe as he surveyed the video games and the theater. Wisely, though, he said nothing, imagining the voice in his head telling him to hold his tongue; his normal reaction would have been to yell out that she had a way cool set up here.

He sat down beside Sam and wondered what he should say. Since the voice in his head had left, he was worried. He didn't think he could do or say the right things; the voice had been so good at guiding him. Now he felt nervous. He hated feeling nervous. It made him feel weak, and being weak was terrifying.

"I think it's sweet that you ditched your family to come see me," Sam started. "But I really don't want you to get into trouble."

"It's all right," Dash said. "I mean, I need to stand up for myself sometime, right?"

Sam looked at Dash and tried to imagine him needing to stand up for himself. He was self-assured, confident, and not to mention most of the time a pretty horrible bully. She suddenly wondered what Dash's father was like.

Dash smiled at Sam. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he imagined that the voice in his head would warn him against it, so he simply sat beside her and watched the emotions wash across her face.

Sam bit her lip as she looked into his eyes. She smiled a little and acknowledging that the warm feeling was still there, even though it wasn't as powerful as before. She reached up and smoothed the wet hair off of Dash's forehead. He caught her hand and pressed it against his cheek for a minute before releasing it.

"I shouldn't stay," he finally said as he stared into her mesmerizing lavender eyes. "I just wanted to see you. I kinda thought maybe you'd change your mind about us."

"If I did," she asked, "what would you do?"

Dash looked at her in surprise. He didn't know what he would do. "I guess I'd let you go," he said. "I'd be sad though."

"Me too," Sam said honestly. "I haven't changed my mind, but I think we need to take things a lot slower."

"You're talking about what happened in the park, huh?" Dash asked, a flood of regret filling him; but then if Sam said slow down, they'd slow down. He wanted to be with her more than anything right now. She made him feel like he wasn't such a loser, as if he had nothing to prove.

"Yeah," Sam said shyly. "I'm not really like that you know."

"Oh me either," Dash said quickly. He blushed and Sam looked at him in amazement. "I don't know what came over me. I mean, I've kissed girls before, but, I don't know…yesterday seemed crazy, and I actually _care_ about _you_. You're not like some random girl, you know?" He looked at Sam for a moment and misread the look on her face. "Not that I don't really, really want to kiss you again, because I do."

He paused as if he was thinking over what he had said. "And it's not like I'm going to go kissing random girls now or anything, either." He looked a little frightened, knowing what he had said sounded bad, but he didn't know how else to tell her. Sam laughed, and he felt deep waves of embarrassment engulf him. Damn that stupid voice in his head for leaving him.

"Let's just keep things slow," Sam said, then smiled at the confused look on his face. She didn't know why, but for some reason she found his awkward admittance endearing. At least she knew the ghost hadn't made up something that wasn't there.

The jock stood. "If I'm lucky," he said quickly, mostly to himself, "Dad might not have noticed I'm gone."

Sam walked with him to the door. "The pressure a little much for you, huh?"

"Yeah," Dash said sheepishly. He looked at Sam tenderly, and she sighed; it almost made the ache in her heart fade.

"I'd kiss you goodbye," he started. "But, you know..."

"I know," Sam laughed as she opened the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dash nodded his head then took off running. Sam watched as he sprinted across the street and down the sidewalk. She shook her head and closed the door. She was glad he had come to see her; it had solved a few of her issues, and at least she didn't feel so bad now. She began to doubt that a ghost had affected him at all, he seemed completely unchanged from how he was before. Maybe she, Danny, and Tucker were so used to ghosts interfering in their lives, that it was an automatic assumption when strange things happened.

* * *

Sam was sitting at her desk trying to do her math homework, but thinking of Dash's visit that afternoon when a knock sounded at her window. She looked up to meet Danny's green eyes, and smiled.

"Come in," she told him as she looked back down at her homework.

"We missed you today," Danny told her as he floated around her room.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "I just needed some time on my own to think." She looked down at the math problem she was working on and sighed.

"What are you here for?" she asked. "To help me with my math homework for once?"

Danny laughed. "Only if you want to fail," he answered as he looked over her shoulder. He shuddered at the problem, then looked at Sam.

"Sammy," he said softly.

"Danny," she responded as she put down her pencil and looked at him tiredly.

Danny froze. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how jealous he was of Dash, how much he had realized he cared for her. But the moment he met her lavender eyes, he chickened out. He thought maybe winning her heart back, if he ever had truly had it, would be easier without words.

"Do you want to go flying with me?" he asked hopefully.

Sam's expression turned to one of excitement, which faded as she looked back at her homework. "I really need to get this done," she said. "I shouldn't have put it off, but…"

"I know," Danny said. "You've had a tough weekend."

"Kinda," Sam replied. The truth was, she was having difficulty even concentrating on her homework.

"Are you sure you don't need a break?" Danny asked hopefully.

Sam closed her eyes. She felt so torn. She couldn't explain why, but with every minute she spent with Dash, she felt like she was betraying Danny. She couldn't find any rational explanation as to why she felt this way, but figured it was probably because her feelings for Danny were still alive and well. And on the flip side, she felt she was betraying Dash, too.

"Sam," Danny said as he took her hand. "Come on. It's just a flight around town. Nothing big."

"I can't, Danny," Sam said. Her feelings were completely one-sided, she reasoned. _Danny's just my best friend._ She thought about flying with him; it necessitated being held closely by him, and then there was the romantic atmosphere, albeit unintentional. She decided, for the sake of her already-confused heart, that she just couldn't go.

Danny could read her expression; he knew her well enough to know when her mind was made up. Once she came to a decision, it was next to impossible to change her mind. He shuddered in fear. Had she made up her mind about dating Dash?

"Okay," he said sadly. "But will you do me a favor and wear this?" He presented the Specter Deflector to Sam and she gave him an irritated look.

"You put Errol back in the Ghost Zone," she said. "He's not going to be coming back for awhile, besides we're not even sure he has anything to do with Dash and I."

"I'd just feel better if you wore it," Danny told her. "Just at night if you want, for now."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Have you ever tried sleeping with the Specter Deflector on?" she asked.

"Agh no," Danny answered, then laughed. "I'd die. Seriously."

"I bet it's uncomfortable," Sam laughed.

"For me, yes," Danny said. "For you, no. I bet you'll forget you even have it on."

"Fine," Sam said as she took the belt. She put it on her desk, then turned to Danny.

"So I'm going to be going," he said awkwardly. "I'll catch you in the morning before school."

"Okay," Sam replied. "Sleep well."

Danny nodded his head then pointed to the belt. "Promise you'll put that on, otherwise I won't, you know, sleep well."

"I promise," Sam laughed.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. "So you're saying if I sneak over in the middle of the night to check on you, you'll be wearing it?"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "If you come over in the middle of the night to check on me, I'll make _you_ wear it," she told him. Danny laughed nervously as he floated to the window.

"You'd have to catch me first," he said. He wondered what Sam would say if she knew how often he came to check on her in the middle of the night, or in the wee hours of the morning. If things were normal between them, he would have told her, but now there was this terrible tension between them. It was like a huge brick wall he couldn't pass through. He hated it.

"Goodnight, Danny," Sam said as she sat back down at her desk.

"Goodnight, Sammy," Danny replied then flew away. Sam smiled after him, then tried again to concentrate on her homework.

* * *

The three friends didn't talk much as they walked to school together. Danny was half afraid that Dash would show up and tag along with them. He looked at Sam; she seemed to be in a much better mood, and he was glad. He hated seeing her so sad.

He and Tucker, had gone into the Ghost Zone on Sunday looking for Errol, but the ghost was nowhere to be found. They'd asked a few of the other ghosts about him, but no one really knew anything—or if they did, they weren't talking. Not that Danny had expected them to; he wasn't very popular in the Ghost Zone.

Sam had just opened her locker when a pair of arms came around and hugged her. Dash let her go before she could even protest. She blinked at him in surprise as he leaned against the locker next to hers, ignoring the student waiting to enter it.

"Good morning, sweet pea," he said, grinning.

Sam raised one eyebrow at him. "Sweet pea?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Honey?" Dash questioned.

"Sam," Sam answered. "Say it slowly. Saaaaaaam."

"Baby," Dash teased.

"No," Sam said as she squeezed his face so his lips puckered. "It's Saaaaaam."

"Angel," Dash continued with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Jerk," Sam growled jokingly as she finished exchanging books. She closed her locker then looked at Dash.

"It is still okay if I walk you to class, right?" Dash asked doubtfully. Sam thought about it a minute, then offered him her hand. He smiled and off they went. The student standing waiting for his locker grumbled something about jocks and geeks and the world being turned upside down.

"Did you get caught yesterday?" Sam asked as Dash put his arm around her waist as they walked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But it's all cool. My dad sorta wants to meet you though."

"Sorta wants to?" Sam asked. "I don't know, that's kinda still moving too fast."

Dash sighed. "He says he has to know my friends. You know, sort of approve everyone I hang out with."

Sam looked at Dash a minute. "You know he's not going to approve of me, don't you?"

"I don't care," Dash replied. "I care about you." Sam smiled and resisted the urge to hug him.

Heads turned and people began talking as they continued to walk down the hall. It was unheard of; Dash Baxter, king of the A-list, was walking down the hall with the weirdest girl in school. They stopped at the door to Sam's class and Dash hesitated. "I guess I'll see you in third period," he told her.

"Okay," Sam answered, still feeling amused by the situation.

Dash started to walk away but then turned and whispered in Sam's ear. "See you later, sunshine."

Sam laughed. "No. Just Sam," she called as he walked away quickly.

"Whatever," he yelled back at her cheerfully.

Sam smiled and turned, coming face to face with Danny. His expression was…well, Sam couldn't quite read it, but the best term she could come up with at the moment was 'distressed'. The smile on her face faded.

"So it didn't wear off, huh?" Danny asked as Sam took her seat.

"No," Sam answered with a smile. "He came to see me Sunday. Maybe this has nothing to do with a ghost. Maybe, maybe he really just likes me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny asked almost angrily.

Sam gave Danny an annoyed look. "I didn't know I was supposed to keep you informed on my visitors," she said dryly.

Danny's voice dropped as he said, "Considering the situation, I thought maybe you would."

"The ghost was taken care of, Danny," Sam said. "That doesn't change the fact that Dash and I are…" she paused. "I guess, dating. I like him, Danny."

"Sam," Danny started. "I just don't think…"

"Fenton!" the teacher interrupted. "If you're finished talking with Miss Manson, I would like to start class now." The class laughed and Danny looked embarrassed. He shot a questioning glance at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Errol slipped quietly out through the Fenton Portal and looked around. He was relieved to find that Danny's father was nowhere to be found.

The ghost had spent most of the previous day in a type of seclusion, doing everything he could to regain energy. He still didn't prey on the smaller ghosts—though if he had, he'd be in better shape. It would take a few days of sneaking in and out of the Ghost Zone, but hopefully he would be able to regain strength quickly.

Sam was foremost on his thoughts. He knew Danny was in school, so he wouldn't be detected. He made his way to her house and sat in her room for a few minutes before wandering around the house. He couldn't help but feel that it would be a good place to haunt. There was lots of space and lots of entertainment.

He wandered out of her house and down to the park, to the very bench where Sam and Dash had sat and kissed. Errol could have kicked himself for making such a stupid mistake and leaving Dash, but he had been so worried about Sam.

Remembering her gathering the little ghosts fearlessly into the thermos made him concede that Sam was good at taking care of herself, besides what could he have done? There was no way he could have rescued her faster than her friend Danny. The little ghosts were worried; they thought they were protecting him. He couldn't blame them. Of course, Danny had hurt them…did he really need to be so cruel?

The mere thought of Danny set Errol aflame with anger. He'd never experienced such an intense feeling of hatred before. He decided that besides making sure Sam was happy with Dash, he would make sure that the evil ghost boy would stay out of her life for good. Of course it would hurt her in the beginning, he understood that she had feelings for Danny, but it was for her own good. Right?

* * *

Danny's sadness grew as the week progressed. Rather than the relationship between Dash and Sam dying out, it seemed to blossom and grow. Danny thought it was sickening.

Tucker pointed out that Sam seemed extremely happy. Danny only growled in response, causing Tucker to shake his head. He thought it was kind of funny how roles had reversed between the two. Before, it had been Sam in love with Danny, who was utterly clueless. Now, Tucker observed, Danny had finally caught up, but Sam was the clueless one. The techno-geek felt bad for his friends, and he wondered if they'd ever sync up or if they would continually have their wires crossed. He hoped not; watching the situation gave him heartburn.

So it was that Tucker left Danny sitting on the bleachers after school, watching Sam and Dash running around the track together. He knew Dash was trying to get Sam to join the track team, not that there was a lot of time left in the school year—but there was always next year. Danny felt that if Sam conceded and join the team, she would be lost to him; after all, the Sam he knew and loved wasn't a joiner.

He was just about to leave when someone sat down beside him. He looked up into the soft hazel eyes of Valerie Gray.

"Hi Danny," she said sweetly. "What are you doing?"

Danny laughed nervously. "I'm just hanging out."

"You're waiting for Sam?" she asked gently.

"No," Danny denied. "I'm just enjoying the sun."

Valerie nodded her head and looked toward Dash and Sam out on the track. Dash was chasing her while Sam, yes Sam, shrieked in laughter. They could hear her voice rising up, demanding that Dash not even think about tickling her. Danny closed his eyes as Dash caught Sam and spun her around in his arms, then kissed her cheek. Danny would have laughed and thought the whole scene was sweet if it was anyone but Sam and Dash.

"They seem to get along really well," Valerie remarked. "Star and Paulina think it's disgusting."

"So do I," Danny muttered as he continued to watch Dash and Sam playfully flirting with each other.

"So," Valerie started slowly. "That stricken look on your face wouldn't have anything to do with her, would it? Or does sitting in the sun always make you look this depressed?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He stood and started walking down the bleachers and away from the field. Valerie followed him.

"It's like I told Sam once," Valerie said as she walked beside Danny. "If you don't make your move, someone else will."

"You said that to Sam?" Danny asked in surprise.

"More or less," Valerie replied. "The thing is, you waited too long. You should just be happy for her, Danny. I hate seeing you this miserable."

Danny frowned. "I'm not miserable," he denied. "I just don't trust Dash. If he hurts her…"

"You'll what? Beat him up?" Valerie asked. "You couldn't hurt a fly, Danny, no offence."

"You'd be surprised what I can do," Danny told her.

Valerie looked at him for a minute then sighed. "I need to go to work. If you need a friend to talk to…"

"I've got Tuck," Danny said, then paused at the hurt look on her face. "But thanks for the offer. I'll remember that." Valerie patted his arm then left.

Danny started walking home slowly. Usually on a Thursday afternoon he and Tuck were at Sam's house, either studying or playing a game. His heart ached and he missed her terribly. She had even promised that things wouldn't change, that she wouldn't abandon them, but not even a week had passed and already things were different.

He was just about to turn the last corner to his house when his ghost sense went off. He looked around quickly, scanning the sky for any signs of an escaping ghost when he caught sight of Errol. _Finally_, he thought as he changed to ghost mode, _something to take my aggression out on_. He had a serious bone to pick with that stupid ghost.

"This time," he said out loud, "I'm going to find out everything." If he found out the ghost was responsible for anything between Dash and Sam, he'd keep the ghost locked up in a thermos forever.

* * *

Sam laughed as Dash spun her around and around. She had to admit she was having a lot of fun; of course he did say some really stupid things, but after hanging out with Tucker for as long as she had, she found she had a pretty high tolerance for stupid comments.

The Goth girl hadn't been aware of Danny watching her on the bleachers; if she had been, it would have marred the beauty of her afternoon. She was at peace with her feelings for Dash, and as the week progressed she began to feel less and less guilty about Danny. Of course it did help that she spent most of her time with Dash and avoided Danny. She tried not to think too hard about missing her friends and just enjoyed her time with Dash.

"So, Sweetness," Dash said as he put her feet down on the ground but kept her held close to him. "I wanted to ask you if you would like help me study for our big Social Studies test tomorrow."

"You're just asking me now?" Sam asked as she looked at the time on her watch. Usually on Thursdays Danny and Tucker were at her house to study for big Friday tests.

"I know," Dash replied in an embarrassed tone. "I guess I just was afraid to ask. I didn't want you to think I'm with you so I can get good grades or something."

Sam smiled as she stared into Dash's eyes. She sighed heavily then said, "Okay, but it's not going to turn into a big make-out session or anything."

Dash's eyes widened. He smiled a little then gave her a serious look. "Of course not. Studying is serious business."

"Liar," Sam accused as she walked to the edge of the field where her backpack lay. Dash picked it up and helped her put it on, then picked up his own book-bag. She took his hand and they started walking home.

"What do I get in payment for helping you study?" Sam asked.

Dash paused. He didn't know what to say, everything that popped into his mind was either cheesy or inappropriate. "Whatever you want," he finally said.

Sam looked at him with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "You're going to regret telling me that," she said.

Dash was just about to reply when he caught sight of Danny Phantom streaking across the sky. "Whoa," he said as he put his arm around Sam protectively. "We should get to your house quick. It's not safe out here if there are ghosts attacking."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts," Sam said as she made Dash slow down. She looked back in the direction Danny had flown and worried. She hoped he would be okay. If not, he had Tucker. That was enough, right?

* * *

**Believe it or not, I have still have no A/N for you. Just review.**  



	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, I need to offer my standard disclaimer in case any of you possibly forgot. I do not own Danny Phantom. Period.**

**Secondly, we don't know anything about Dash and his family, so of course I've made things up. I usually dislike it when people do this kind of thing, it's touchy. I hope you don't mind.**

**Thirdly, for all you Danny fans. There is no Danny x Sam in this chapter; there is Dash x Sam stuff. Please bear with me.**

**Fourthly (if there is such a thing), I blame the music I was listening to as I wrote this. You can, too, but I'm not going to tell you what CD it was.**

**Credit goes to my beta reader Nom de Plume, who really saves my grammatical rear end.**

Chapter Seven

Danny chased Errol all over Amity Park. The ghost managed to stay ahead of Danny only because he bore with him an edge of desperation. They zigzagged through shoppers in the mall, whizzed through the park, and then turned and headed back to Fenton Works. Danny threw ectoplasmic blasts at him the whole time. A few hit their target, causing Errol to slow down almost long enough for Danny to catch him. Errol armed his bow—though, to be honest, he wasn't a particularly good archer; so, unfortunately, Danny was able to avoid every shot he threw. Fortunately, though, doing so slowed the ghost boy down.

Errol managed to make it through the Ghost Portal, but Danny was angry and he was determined to catch the ghost—so, much to Errol's horror, he followed. It was lucky for Errol that he had the loyalty of so many of the lesser and minor ghosts. They overwhelmed Danny to such an extent that he had to exit the Ghost Zone and close the portal.

Danny transformed back to his human form and frowned at the now-closed portal. He knew he'd have to be extra vigilant. He would eventually catch Errol, and then at least he would be able to hope that Sam and Dash's relationship would run its course and quickly burn out without ghostly interference…if that's really what the ghost was up to, though lately Danny had his doubts. After all, if both Sam and Dash had been under ghostly influence, why were they still carrying on in such a friendly manner? Danny could only hope the relationship would end soon.

Then what? What would he tell Sam? That he was he loved her but it wasn't until someone else whisked her away that he realized it? Would he be able to admit what a fool he was? Would she still feel the same? Would they even have any semblance of a friendship left after everything was said and done?

Danny was in the middle of agonizing over Sam when the doorbell rang. He rushed upstairs to answer it, hoping it would be Sam, but at the very least Tucker. The last people he expected to see were Paulina and Star.

"We need to talk to you, Danny," Paulina said in her lilting accent. Both she and Star were dressed in a trench coat, hat and dark glasses. Danny smiled in amusement as he stepped aside for them to enter.

"Let me be frank with you," Paulina said as she stopped in the Fentons' living room. She looked around a moment then took off her hat and glasses. "We want Dash back."

Star took off her sunglasses and pierced Danny with an angry look. "He hasn't been the same since this whole thing started with that girl…what's her name?"

"Sam," Paulina said as if it were a dirty word.

"Yeah," Star said. "That weird girl Sam. He's, like, not himself."

"You either do something about her," Paulina said forcefully as she poked Danny in the chest. "Or we bring in the big guns."

"There is no way Dash's father is going to approve of any relationship between…umm." Star looked at Paulina for second.

"Sam," Paulina told her in exasperation.

Star looked like she needed a moment to process the name. "Oh yeah, I just think of her as 'creepy Goth girl'." Both girls laughed then Star turned back to Danny. "So, like I was saying, Dash's father would never approve of him dating some weird, really unpopular Goth girl."

"You have to do something about her," Paulina demanded. "She's throwing off the whole balance of things. Dash has been so nice to everyone lately."

Danny looked at the girls in confusion. "But isn't that the way he should be?" he asked. "Instead of kicking everybody around making life miserable for everyone else?"

"No!" both girls cried.

"Dash is like our bouncer into the A-list." Paulina tried to explain. "He approves who comes in and keeps out who we want out. If he's hanging around with Sam, then everything is thrown off balance. She's totally corrupting him. And people have been talking to us lately who should not be talking to us."

"The next thing you know he'll come to school all Gothed out," Star said in distaste.

"All pierced and wearing tacky black eyeliner," Paulina added. Danny tried to imagine Dash with his ears pierced and wearing black eyeliner. The thought was laughable.

"You know," Paulina said thoughtfully. "He'd be kinda hot." Star gave her a weird look then turned back to Danny.

"Weird girl used to like you once," Star accused. "So maybe you can like, win her away from Dash."

"We'll help you," Paulina said.

"We have to break them up," Star added.

"For their own good," Paulina agreed.

"Wait," Danny said trying to hide his amusement. "You can't just break them up." Even though part of him really liked the idea, the rest of him knew it was wrong.

"Oh yes we can," Paulina said angrily. "Either you help us and it's done gently…"

"Or we see to it that Sam gets burned," Star threatened.

Danny frowned. "You seem to think that I have some kind of control over Sam. There isn't anything I can do for you. Maybe you should talk to Dash."

"He won't see reason," Paulina said unhappily.

"We already tried," Star told Danny. "He's, like, practically in love with her. He doesn't care."

Paulina put her hat and glasses back on and walked to the door. "You either do something about her, Danny…"

"Or we will," Star finished. The girls looked at each other then stormed from Danny's house.

"Oh great," Danny said. "Not only do I have some matchmaking ghost to deal with, but now Paulina and Star are on my case." He sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Sometimes, life just sucked.

* * *

"Hold still," Sam said to Dash as she carefully applied black eyeliner. She sat back for a minute and surveyed her work. She smiled and Dash frowned.

"Tell me why I'm letting you do this to me again?" he asked skeptically.

"Because you owe me," Sam answered as she leaned closer and began to apply the make up to his other eye. Dash swallowed hard as she pressed against him. He could see the pulse beating at her throat and wondered if being this close to him made her as breathless as he felt. He focused in on her eyes looking into his, her face was so close, all he had to do was tilt his face up a little and their lips would meet. It was the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced.

"If the guys see me like this," Dash said trying hard to keep his voice normal. "They'll never let me live it down.

"We'll wash it off before you leave," Sam promised as she finished then looked back at Dash. He looked roguish and a little dangerous. She ran her fingers through his hair to mess it up a little bit then smiled at the effect. He'd make a really cool sorta Goth.

"You're not going to put lipstick on me now are you?" Dash asked worriedly. "Or a dress? Because I don't do dresses."

"No," Sam laughed. "No dress. That would defeat the whole look I'm going for."

"Which is?" Dash asked as he watched her dig in her make up bag.

"Goth," Sam answered. "You're too tan though, so you look more punkish. Did you know that too much sun can damage your skin?"

"No," Dash answered as he continued to watch her. Sam looked up at him and smiled. She pulled out a tube of purple lipstick and he frowned.

"Please Sam," he begged. "Don't put lipstick on me."

Sam smiled wickedly. "It's not really lipstick," she said as she popped open the tube. She applied it to her own lips and Dash's heartbeat accelerated. He knew better than to think that she'd kiss him. They had been together for almost a week now, but he figured she thought it was too soon.

It was hard for Sam to believe that she was sitting in her house putting make-up on Dash Baxter. If someone had told her last week that she'd be in a relationship with him, she would have said they were crazy.

Dash watched in relief as Sam put the tube of lip gloss back in her make-up bag. She looked at him and smiled again, then leaned forward and kissed him. Dash wasn't one to hesitate, he pressed forward and kissed her back, not stopping to think that she had wanted to take things slow. She'd been driving him crazy for the last ten minutes as she applied the eyeliner and he didn't think he could hold back anymore.

He pulled her into his lap, feeling relieved that instead of pulling away, she simply relaxed into his arms. He left her mouth to trail kisses across her jaw and down her throat. He'd been aching to kiss the beating pulse point on her neck since she decided to put make-up on him.

Sam closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Rationally she had told herself that she wasn't going to do this, but he had sat still so sweetly for her that she just couldn't help it. She shivered as his fingers caressed her stomach then side and back.

"My sweet Sammy," Dash murmured as he kissed her ear.

"Oh Danny," Sam sighed then froze as she realized her error. Her blood felt like it turned to ice. She thought at first that maybe Dash hadn't heard her, but he stopped kissing her and sat her up right and looked into her eyes.

"Wh-what?" he said shakily as he blinked at her, still in a daze.

Tears filled Sam's eyes and she pushed away from Dash. "You should probably go," she said. "Come with me and we'll take off the eyeliner."

"Sam…" Dash said in an upset tone, as he followed her to the bathroom.

She wiped away the tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said miserably. "So sorry." Dash watched her with his heart in his throat, as she wet a washcloth then began to clean the make-up off his face.

In the past Dash had liked to pick on Fenton simply because he was weak, smaller, and an easy target; never had he wanted to beat him up because he was truly angry at him—mostly it was a game. Now, he decided that the next time he saw the little geek he'd pound his face into the pavement, for real.

Tears continued to spill from Sam's eyes as she finished cleaning off Dash's face. He said nothing as she worked. When she was finished, she handed him a comb and let him fix his hair. He turned to her when he was done and observed her shame-filled face. She wouldn't even meet his eyes.

Dash didn't know what to say; he hoped the voice in his head would come back and tell him the right words to fix things.

"D-did you ever kiss Fenton like that?" Dash asked almost in embarrassment.

Sam shook her head. "No. We never really kissed. I mean we did, but it wasn't real or anything."

"Do you love him?" Dash asked, then watched Sam's face and feared her answer.

"He's my best friend," Sam said bleakly. "Nothing more." She walked back to the other room and gathered Dash's books together.

"I hope you do well on your test," she said, still feeling too ashamed to look at him.

Dash watched her for a minute. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. "Does this mean we're through?" he asked.

Sam wiped more tears from her eyes. "That's up to you," she answered.

"I don't want us to be over," Dash told her with feeling. "But I don't know. Maybe if you want to be with me, you shouldn't, like, spend so much time with Danny."

Sam almost laughed. Since Monday she had barely seen Danny outside of school, but she could understand Dash's point of view. She didn't answer him, but simply walked him to her front door. He stood and looked at her, feeling sick, sad and bitter.

"He's hurt you though," Dash said. "Hasn't he?"

"No," Sam answered. "Never intentionally. I'm sorry, Dash. I've just been so confused lately. I should have talked to you before…" He gave her a questioning look and she sighed.

"Just go home," she told him. "We'll talk about this tomorrow when I don't feel so emotional."

Dash looked at her for a moment, then tilted up her chin so he could look into her sad eyes. He paused a moment, then bent down and kissed her softly, and knew that he still felt the same way about her as he had before she murmured Danny's name rather than his own. He even rationalized that it was easy to do, their names were somewhat similar. It was difficult, but he fought the urge to pull her close and make her completely forget who Danny was; he figured it would only upset her, so he let go.

Dash was learning that his first instincts were usually wrong, and that he had to put a little more thought behind his actions, thanks to the voice in his head. Regardless of all the rationalizing, he was sick with jealousy. If it had been anyone but Sam he would have walked away and not looked back, but somehow he didn't blame her—only Fenton.

"Is it okay if I call you later?" Dash asked, trying valiantly not to be angry. He wanted to know why she was pushing him away, when he was the one who had been wounded.

"Yeah," Sam said she sniffled a little then hugged him. He returned the embrace and sighed heavily.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sweetness," he said as he touched her cheek. He looked at her a moment then turned and walked away. Sam waited a moment then closed the door, ran upstairs, flung herself on her bed and cried bitter tears of embarrassment, anguish, and frustration.

* * *

It was rather unfortunate for poor Nathan that as he was walking home from the library when he ran into a very angst-ridden Dash Baxter. The jock smiled sadistically. The little geek was the perfect target, barring Danny himself, to take his aggression out on. He grabbed the weaker boy into a headlock, then teased him for crying like a baby to be released.

Nathan's begging for mercy only fueled Dash's hunger for violence and he would have beat the boy to a bloody pulp if he had thought he could get away with it. Instead Nathan walked away with little more than a huge wedgie and a very bruised dignity. Dash himself only felt angry.

* * *

"That's unbelievably funny," Tucker laughed as Danny finished telling him about his visit from Paulina and Star.

"What do they want you to do? Tell Sam she can't see Dash anymore?" Tucker continued.

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah. I think so." Tucker looked at Danny in surprise then started laughing. Danny gave him a look of exasperation so Tucker tried to stop.

"Are you going to tell Sam they came to see you?" Tucker asked.

"Do you think I should?" Danny replied doubtfully. "We've hardly spoken to her lately I feel kind of…" He paused looking for the right word.

"Abandoned?" Tucker asked.

"Kinda," Danny admitted.

"Me too," Tucker said. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that she was, you know, overshadowed or something. She's just not acting like herself."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "But it's not likely. She seems so happy, though."

"But is she really?" Tucker asked.

* * *

The moment Dash walked through the front door he knew he was in trouble. Well, that's not true; he knew he was in trouble the minute he went to Sam's house without calling home—but at the time he felt the risk was worth taking. Sam made him feel happy in a way he couldn't remember feeling in a long time; that was, until she sighed someone else's name while being held in his arms. At the moment he felt burnt and ill-equipped to handle his parents.

"Daschle Maxmillian Baxter!" his mother yelled. "Where have you been?"

Dash walked into the living room where his mother sat drinking her evening cocktail. "I was studying with a friend," Dash answered. "I have a test tomorrow and I could use some help."

His mother shot him a sour look. "I hope your study partner was able to jam some information into that thick skull of yours," she said acidly. "You should have called. Your father is livid."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Dash said obediently as he stood before her with his head down and his hands behind his back.

"Don't apologize to me," she hissed. "Your father is waiting for you in his office."

Dash stood for a moment, waiting. His mother sighed. "What are you waiting for? A gold-engraved invitation?"

"No," Dash answered softly, then turned and walked into his father's office.

* * *

Dash knocked on the door of his father's office and waited for permission to enter. The moment he heard his father's voice telling him to "get in here", he took a deep breath, turned the knob, and pushed the door open.

His father's office was brightly decorated with an Art Deco motif. It always reminded Dash of a circus. He hated the circus.

Mr. Baxter was sitting at his desk typing on his laptop. He didn't look up as he addressed Dash. "Where have you been?" he asked coldly.

"At a friend's house," Dash answered. "Studying for a test tomorrow."

"Since when do you have friends who actually study, Dash?" Mr. Baxter asked, still not looking up from his work.

"Since last Friday, sir," Dash answered obediently.

His father paused and looked up at Dash. "Is it that same girl you defied me to visit on Sunday?"

"Yes, sir," Dash answered.

Dash's father surveyed his son for a moment then returned his gaze to the laptop on his desk. "Is she smart?"

"Yes, sir," Dash answered.

"Popular?"

"No, sir."

"So you are just using her to get good grades?" Dash's father asked, then looked up at him and smirked.

"No, sir," Dash answered. Mr. Baxter looked at his son in surprise.

"Then what are you using her for?" he asked almost angrily.

"Nothing, sir," Dash answered still staring straight ahead.

Dash's father stood and walked over to his son. Dash didn't wince, blink or give any evidence of any fear. "You're visiting with and risking your privileges for a girl you're using for nothing?" he sneered.

"Yes, sir," Dash answered.

"And she's not popular?" his father asked in disbelief. "Is she at least rich?"

"Yes, sir," Dash answered.

Mr. Baxter grinned. "That's my boy. Using the rich girls." Dash didn't answer. He couldn't let on to his father that he cared about anyone or anything.

"Life is tough, Dash," his father said as he walked back to his desk. "Only the strong survive. The weak will die. You have to be strong. You have to eliminate the competition or they will eliminate you. You have to make those weaker than you are fear you, otherwise they will overcome you by their sheer numbers. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, sir," Dash replied as he listened to his father's personal mantra.

"I want to meet her," he said, and Dash betrayed for the first time a flicker of fear; a big mistake, as his father seized the weakness.

"You like this girl, don't you?" Dash's father asked.

"Yes, sir," Dash answered reluctantly.

"I want to meet her," Mr. Baxter repeated. "You'll bring her over tomorrow after school, and I'll decide whether or not you can associate with her." Dash said nothing.

"You're weak, Dash," his father growled. "Weak and small. It's disgusting. Get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir," Dash replied then walked from his father's office.

* * *

Dash sat in his room staring at the blank wall. He wished he could have lied to his father, but he had a way of finding out everything.

He decided that he needed to warn Sam about his father. He purposefully hadn't talked much about his parents, and now, he knew, he had a lot to explain. He hoped she would talk to him. He wished again that the voice in his head was back; either that, or that it had never bothered him. He would have been happier not knowing what he could have and couldn't keep.

Dash took a deep breath, hit the speed dial button on his cell phone, and waited for her to answer.

* * *

Sam lay curled up on her bed nearing sleep when her cell phone rang. She sighed heavily and tried to ignore it; finally, she picked it up and answered with a tired, "Hello."

"Hi, Sweetness," Dash said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Sam lied. "What about you?"

"I'm good," Dash answered. He paused for a moment. "I need your help, Baby."

"Don't call me baby," Sam warned him and Dash laughed.

"Okay," Dash conceded. "But I still need your help."

Sam rubbed her eyes tiredly. She didn't want to help, but then her conscience told her she owed Dash something. "What do you need?"

"My father wants to meet you," Dash answered. "But he's tough and he judges people by appearance…"

"If he can't accept me for who I am, then…"

"Sam," Dash interrupted. "It's not like that. You don't understand. I could get in trouble. He'll forbid me from ever even seeing you again."

Sam had a tough time imagining what Dash's father was like, or someone ordering the jock around. She sighed heavily. She'd been sitting for the last hour contemplating ending things with Dash. It would make her life a lot easier. She could go back to the way things were. Danny, Tucker and her. No worries, except that Danny would find yet another girlfriend to make her jealous over.

"Sam?" Dash asked. "Are you there?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "What do you need me to do?"

Dash took a deep breath. He hated asking her. It felt wrong, but he felt like he had no choice. "Can you like maybe not dress so weird tomorrow? Maybe do your hair different? No black?"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?" Sam asked. "It's like you putting on eyeliner and parading around in front of your friends."

"Please," Dash asked. "It's only this once. I'll never ask again."

Sam snorted in disbelief. "I'll think about it, Dash," she said unhappily. "I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Okay," Dash replied. "I'll see you then, Sweetness."

"Goodnight, Dash," Sam said.

"Goodnight," Dash said slowly. "I love you, Baby."

Sam stared at the phone in shock. Dash had already hung up so she couldn't even yell at him for calling her baby. A rush of warmth flooded through Sam and she smiled slightly. She wondered if he really felt that way, or if it was just his way of trying to schmooze her. She laughed and knew. He was just trying to charm her, but she didn't think she minded that much. He had still made her feel good, and she reasoned that maybe that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Again, I ask nothing but that you please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Nom de Plume, for doing such an excellent job as a beta-reader.**

Chapter Eight

Sam was unsure what to do when she woke up Friday morning. She stood in her closet and looked at the clothes her mother had bought her, which she'd never worn. Pretty pink and pastel dresses. Flowered skirts and twin sets. She sorted through everything until she found a plain white shirt. It was a little too frilly for her tastes, with its eyelet material and scalloped collar. She put it on then dug out a pair of khaki pants and some white shoes.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt like a different person. She sat down to do her make up instead of purple she used pink then pulled all her hair up and curled her bangs. She looked terribly preppy and normal when all was said and done. Luckily, she managed to sneak out of the house before her mother saw her.

She couldn't meet either Tucker or Danny's eyes as she met them on the walk to school. They looked at her in shock and her stomach began aching.

"Where's Sam and what have you done with her?" Tucker asked as he looked Sam up and down.

"Get a good look, Tucker," Sam said coolly. "This is the last time you're going to see me dressed like this."

Danny said nothing. He couldn't even look at Sam. It hurt that she would completely put aside her Goth image, even for a second, for Dash. When he finally looked at her, she took his breath away. This was definitely a different Sam; A-list material. Paulina and Star could relax.

"What happened?" Danny asked, sounding angrier than he wanted to. "You said you wouldn't change, Sam."

She couldn't meet Danny's eyes. "It's just once," she defended. "I'm just doing him a favor."

Sam ignored the people who stopped and stared at her once they reached the school. She ignored the whispers. Danny stopped at her locker and looked at her.

"Have we lost you, Sam?" he asked worriedly as he speared her with his sky-blue eyes. Sam shivered and felt tears prickling at her eyelids.

"I said you wouldn't," Sam said. "Have some faith in me."

"It's a little hard to believe," Danny started. "Especially when I see you betraying yourself."

"Stop giving me such a hard time, Danny," she said angrily. "You don't understand."

"I don't want to," Danny replied. "I just want my Sam back."

Sam looked down. "I've never been yours," she said then looked up to see Dash approaching. He looked angrily at Danny for a moment.

"Good morning, _my_ Sweetness," he said to Sam as he moved around Danny and took Sam into the circle of his arms. He kissed her cheek then stepped back and looked at her.

"Wow," he said. "You look incredible."

Sam smiled shakily. "Thank you," she said then cast a quick look at Danny who was stepping away with a look on his face like he'd been struck. Dash himself had been calculating and scheming over the next time they were all together. He touched Sam's face and she looked up at him and half smiled. She didn't have time to react as Dash claimed her lips with her own, she gasped in shock which only served to open her mouth to the ravaging kiss Dash intended Danny to witness. People in the hall hooted and hollered as they walked by. Some stopped to stare.

"Don't do that!" Sam said angrily as she pushed Dash away. "I don't know what you think gives you the right to manhandle me, Dash, but I don't like it. Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry," he said penitently as he looked down and to the side, feeling pleased to see Danny was gone. "You just look so good I couldn't help myself." Sam looked to where Danny had been standing. She told herself that at least she could talk to him in class. She sighed at Dash.

"Really," he said as he looked at her. "You look amazing. You take my breath away." Sam gave him a warning look then turned and finished getting what she needed from her locker. Dash smiled as she turned around and looked down the hall one last time; Danny was still nowhere to be seen. He narrowed his gaze at several of the boys who were staring at Sam. He put his hand on her shoulder and sent them all a message, if it hadn't been read clearly earlier. Sam was Dash's girl.

* * *

Danny walked away from Dash and Sam as they stood in the hall and engaging in a very embarrassing embrace. He felt hot and cold all at once, and sick, like he was going to be physically ill. He made his way to the bathroom, and a few of the A-list hangers-on mocked him.

"Lost your girlfriend to Dash, eh, Fenton?" they called.

"Where's your girlfriend, loser?"

"The Goth girl needed a man instead of a boy, huh, Fenton?"

Danny wanted to yell for them to shut up, but he kept his head down and his mouth shut. All he could see was the image of Dash and Sam kissing like that, for the whole school to see. It made him feel even worse was that Dash, with one act, had openly, and without a doubt, claimed Sam as his—in front of half the school.

He braced himself over a sink and took several deep breaths, trying to calm his stomach, and the scene played over and over again in his mind. He looked up in the mirror and was confronted with green eyes.

Danny checked the bathroom; it was completely empty, so he went ghost. He phased up and out and flew away from the school. He couldn't face her, not today, not while she looked like that, like Dash's girl. It made him sick. Danny wondered if there was any way back for Sam, or if the quirky Goth girl he loved was gone forever. He flew as fast as could; where to, he didn't know—he just knew he had to get away.

Even though he knew it wasn't her fault, he couldn't help but feel angry at her. Would she do that for him? Would she abandon her Goth exterior if he asked? He knew he never would, regardless of the situation; he loved her just as she was.

He wasn't sure how, but he ended up at home. He walked through the door in his human form and called for his mother. Maddie Fenton came out of the kitchen with a look of concern on her face.

"Danny," she said in surprise. "What are you doing home?"

Danny sighed. "I don't feel so well, Mom." She walked toward him and put her cool hand on her son's forehead.

"You don't feel feverish Danny," she said, then looked into Danny's sad eyes.

"I'm tired," he told her. Maddie ushered her son upstairs and tucked him into bed. When she was sure he was comfortable she left, promising to check on him later. Danny cuddled under the blankets then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but that stupid kiss kept playing over and over again in his mind.

* * *

Sam made it through to lunch without too many comments being made about her appearance. Mostly people whispered and stared. People who avoided her like the plague tried to talk to her, but she cut them dead. She didn't care what anyone thought, but she felt uncomfortable. She felt as though she was wearing someone else's skin.

She also wondered how angry Danny was with her. He hadn't shown up for first period, and then when lunch rolled around, only Tucker was waiting at his locker.

"Where's Danny?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tucker answered. "I think he went home or something. I haven't seen him since this morning. Sam frowned, then sighed. She was supposed to meet Dash in the cafeteria, but now she was worried about Danny.

"I heard about the kiss," Tucker said half teasingly. "The whole school is talking about it."

"It wasn't a big deal. Just a kiss," Sam said blankly. Is that why Danny left? Because of the kiss Dash gave her? She knew he didn't approve of the relationship. Maybe he was disgusted by her. She felt horrible.

Tucker looked at Sam a minute then shook his head. "So what did Dash bribe you with to get you to dress like this?" he asked. "I'd tell you that you look ridiculous, but really you look great."

"I'm going to meet his father this afternoon," Sam told Tucker. "I feel like I owe it to him to at least make a good impression."

"Why?" Tucker asked. "'Cause you're dating now, or what?" Sam looked at Tucker in consternation. She debated on how much to tell him. He would tease her forever, she knew, but he was also the only one she could confide in—the only one who knew her horrible secret. So, she told him about making out with Dash.

"So you kissed Dash," Tucker said as he held back the urge to tease. "Big deal."

"And then he called me Sammy," Sam said as she looked down to hide her embarrassed face. "And I…"

"You what?" Tucker asked in bewilderment.

"I said, 'Oh Danny'," Sam mumbled softly.

"What?" Tucker half shrieked. "No way!" He started laughing. Sam just watched him stoically until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Tucker apologized. "It's not really that funny, but…"

"Anyway," Sam said as she gave Tucker a doubtful look to make sure he was done laughing. "He looked so hurt, and he was so understanding about it."

"Dash? Dash was understanding about it? What did you tell him?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Sam answered. "I told him he needed to go home. So he went. He called me a little later and told me his father wants to meet me and asked if I could dress not so Goth, so his father wouldn't freak."

Tucker shook his head. He looked at Sam for a minute then asked. "Why are you doing this? You love Danny, right?" Tucker thought the answer was obvious, but he had to ask.

"I really like Dash," Sam said quickly. "That's why I'm doing this. Yes, I love Danny. I always will. I just can't take this whole crush thing anymore. Dash likes me. I like Dash. It's simple." She paused and considered what she had just said, then sighed.

Tucker smiled. "I think you and Danny need to talk. If you guys can't get things straight between you, I'll have to knock your heads together."

Sam looked at her watch and sighed. "I need to go meet Dash. Can I call you tonight?"

"You can always call me," Tucker told his friend. _"I'd_ never abandon _you."_

Sam winced. "That's a low blow, Tuck," she said, then walked away.

* * *

Paulina and Star sat with their heads together as Dash walked into the cafeteria. He looked around for Sam then walked toward the A-list table.

"Dude," Kwan said. "Who are you?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Dash answered. He looked at Paulina and Star. Both girls smiled at him.

"So, did you finally dump her?" Star asked sourly.

"Did you realize that she's just not A-list material?" Paulina questioned. "Though she does look rather nice today. Is it because you broke her heart?"

Dash glared at Paulina and Star for a moment. "No," he said. "We haven't broken up. We're not going to. She's going to meet my father after school." Paulina and Star both opened their mouths in shock.

"The rumor going around the school is that you've brainwashed her," Star said with a snide laugh.

"Or that you have some kind of dirt on her," Paulina added.

Dash wasn't amused and the dangerous look on his face made them pause. "Maybe I happen to like her," he said through gritted teeth. "Maybe she really likes me back. Have you guys stopped to consider that?"

"Well we know that," Star said quickly. "We're just telling you what everyone is saying."

Dash looked around the cafeteria. He was in a bad mood. All he could imagine was Sam off with Fenton somewhere. It was killing him. He nearly jumped from the table when Sam appeared in the door of the cafeteria.

"And there he goes," Paulina said as she leaned on one hand. "If I wasn't like saving myself for the Ghost Boy, I think my feelings would be hurt."

"So how are we going to break them up?" Star asked as she watched Sam and Dash sitting at a separate table.

"We'll have to hope that Fenton can come up with something," Paulina said on a sigh. Kwan shook his head as he stuffed a French fry in his mouth and listened to the girls plot.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Dash complained as he finally reached Sam. He took her hand and led her to an empty table. He was aware that nearly everyone in the cafeteria was watching them, and it pleased him.

"I was talking to Tuck," Sam told him. "And I'm not feeling well." Dash watched her worriedly.

"I think," Sam said. "I'm going to go home. Can I meet your father some other time? Maybe tomorrow?"

"He's expecting you," Dash told Sam as a sense of disappointment and fear crept its way through her heart.

"Dash," Sam said as she put her head on the table. "I might puke all over him. I don't think that would make a very good impression, do you? I'm sick he'll just have to understand."

Dash began rubbing Sam's back in comforting circles. She moved so she could lean against him. It was hard to tell who was comforted the most, Dash or Sam. Dash wanted nothing more than to make her feel better.

"Want me to walk you to the nurse's office?" Dash asked gently. He'd even carry her if she asked.

"Sure," Sam said as she smiled weakly. Dash stood and picked up her backpack, he slung it over his shoulder then offered his hand to Sam. She seemed to hesitate a moment which sent an ache of worry though Dash. Finally, she took his hand and stood. Dash pulled her close and hugged her briefly, aware again that they were being watched by curious eyes. He smiled and led Sam from the cafeteria.

* * *

Danny sat up suddenly in a cold sweat and looked around the empty room. He was having a nightmare about Dash and Sam. They were married with two kids. Danny was a millionaire living in Wisconsin, plotting to kill Dash. He took a deep breath, then nearly jumped as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said quickly without checking to see who was calling.

"Hey," Sam said. "How are you feeling?"

Danny shivered as he clutched the phone. "I'm okay. Why are you calling?"

"I went home sick," Sam said. "I guess I just couldn't deal with the pressure." She laughed. "Maybe we have the same bug."

"Maybe," Danny said, but knew it wasn't likely.

"Can you come over?" Sam asked. Danny's heart flip flopped in his chest

"Yeah," Danny answered. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"I'll be waiting" Sam said. It sounded like she'd been crying.

* * *

Danny's heart was in his throat as he changed to ghost form. He flew as quickly as he could to Sam's house. She was sitting on her bed when he arrived. She had obviously changed, she looked, like the Sam he knew again. Danny sighed in relief.

"Hey," he said as he looked around the room. He stayed in ghost form; he needed the boost in confidence it gave him.

"I couldn't do it," Sam said sadly. "I was so uncomfortable. It wasn't me. I felt like I was suffocating."

"Are you talking about the way you were dressed, or Dash?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed heavily. "The way I was dressed," Sam answered. She thought for a minute. "He is a little clingy," she admitted. "I'm not sure why."

"Maybe because he's a complete psychopath," Danny joked. Sam gave him an annoyed look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want you and Tucker to think I am abandoning you. I don't want you to think I am betraying myself," Sam started. "You and Tuck are important to me."

"You're important to us too," Danny said. "But, to be honest, Sam, it's only been a week. Everything is new for you and Dash." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

"I'm glad you were," Sam replied. "I feel like things are just beyond my control. One minute I hated Dash and now I…"

"Love him?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Gosh no!" Sam said in alarm. "No, but I like him. I feel as if I shouldn't like him so much because I know what a wretched jerk he can be. I've witnessed as he's harassed you and Tuck and so many other people. He's a snob. But, he's not as shallow as he seems. It's hard to reconcile the Dash I knew a week ago and the Dash I know now."

"So, you feel guilty," Danny stated.

"Among other things," Sam half laughed. She looked at Danny for a moment. She hated herself for loving him so much. She wished she could just stop. It would make her life so much easier.

"So what is it about Dash you like so much?" Danny asked, knowing that he was just torturing himself, but part of him had to know.

Sam smiled and shrugged. "He's really romantic," she answered. "He's sweet and patient. To be honest he doesn't say a lot."

"That's because he has no brain, Sam," Danny joked.

"That's not nice," Sam said seriously. "He's not that dumb, really."

"If you say so," Danny laughed. Then watched as Sam blushed.

"He's a really good at…you know…kissing," she told Danny. He felt like dying there on the spot. That's the last thing he wanted to hear. He hadn't quite got the image out of his head from this morning, and now it came flooding back and so did the sick feeling.

"Ha," he said almost weakly. "That's why he doesn't talk much. You're too busy making kissy faces with him, aren't you?"

"No," Sam laughed. "Only three times. Really." She smiled happily at Danny.

"For now," Danny said. "He seems pretty aggressive."

"Yeah," Sam agreed then sighed.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Sam," Danny said. "Don't let him push you into something you don't want." He paused uncomfortably.

"You don't have to worry about that," Sam replied, obviously feeling equally uncomfortable. Danny wanted to disagree; he was definitely worried about that.

"I should probably go home," Danny said regretfully. "My mom will freak out if she checks on me and I've disappeared without a trace."

"Thanks for coming over and talking with me," Sam started. "I've missed you."

Danny smiled. "I've missed you, too, Sammy." He almost moved away as she moved forward and hugged him.

"Promise me something," Sam said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Danny asked as he gave in and let his arms take the place they longed to be: around her.

"No matter what happens. No matter who comes into our lives. Promise me we'll always be best friends," Sam said. "You are so important to me, Danny. I love you so much." She sighed. It felt so good to say it, even if it was in the wrong context.

"I love you too, Sam," Danny replied as he held her tighter. Part of him wanted to take her and run away with her and never let her go. "And I promise. We'll always be friends. No matter what happens. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," Sam said then pulled away and looked into his eyes. Danny told himself he should just kiss her. She was so close. He could kiss her. Ask her to forget Dash and be his, but even being in his ghost form didn't lend him enough courage to take that risk. He simply let her go, stood, told her good bye, and left.

Sam laid back down on her bed and decided that maybe she needed to back away from Dash. Maybe things were getting too serious. Maybe she loved Danny too much to be in a relationship with anyone.

* * *

Errol didn't realize how fortunate he was as he escaped from the Ghost Zone. Of course he was expecting Danny to be in school. It was lucky for the ghost that Sam had called and Danny had flown.

He flew as fast as he possibly could; his intent was to find Dash quickly. He was looking forward to finding out how things had developed between the jock and Sam since he was gone. He hoped the boy hadn't messed everything up. He was confident that no matter what Dash had done, that it could be set right.

The ghost was surprised at the developments between Sam and Dash since he'd been gone. Dash was doing remarkably well. Maybe the boy wasn't as stupid as he had first thought; he just lacked practice at actually thinking.

Errol was equally pleased at Dash's growing hatred toward Danny, but was disturbed at the reason why. The ghost knew that he would have to spend a lot of time with Sam in order to turn her fully away from the ghost boy.

"_You've done a remarkable job,"_Errol said to Dash. _"I'm very proud of you."_

Dash froze and looked around. He smiled slightly; it was a relief to know the voice was back, now he could be assured that everything would be fine, right down to telling his father why Sam couldn't meet with him today.

"Where have you been?" Dash said under his breath.

"_Away," _Errol answered. _"But I'm back."_

_Don't go away like that again, _Dash thought angrily._ That was totally uncool._

"_Not listening to me was uncool," _Errol growled. _"Next time, pay heed to my advice." _He felt Dash resisting.

_I've been doing really good without you, man, _Dash said in his mind._ You gotta give me some credit._

"_You've been lucky," _Errol said. _"It's obvious to me that she's beginning to have some doubts. You'll need to call her as soon as you can. Make arrangements to see her."_

_I was going to, _Dash thought smugly.

"_Well," _Errol growled dangerously. _"If you don't need me…"_

_No,_ Dash thought in alarm. _Don't go. I'm just saying that I'm not going to mess things up so bad without you._

"_I'm not going to give you that opportunity," _Errol told the jock.

* * *

Sam was reading a book when Dash called to check on her. She looked at the time and noticed school had been out for half an hour. Dash asked if it was okay if he came by and checked on her. He had gone to several of her classes and begged the teachers to give him her homework (it was Errol's idea).

"I got your homework for you," Dash told Sam.

"You did?" Sam asked, feeling a little surprised. She really didn't think Dash was a person who was overly concerned with grades.

"Yeah," Dash said. "It's just in case I needed an excuse to see you. I already called my father. He hopes you're feeling better soon, and hopes to meet you tomorrow."

Sam sighed. She didn't think she'd ever meet Dash's father. She fully intended on putting a break on things between them when he arrived.

"So, I'm going to go," Dash said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Sam said nervously. She wondered what he would say when he found she reverted back to her normal Goth style; she hoped it would make the break easier. She finished her call with him then walked downstairs.

Sam paced around the living room a moment, then opened the door with the intention of meeting him half way. She wanted to get things over with quickly, before she felt any worse than she already did.

She began to feel confused as she caught sight of him and a happy warmth flooded through her. She wondered why she ran so hot and cold about Dash. One minute she wanted to get away from him; the next, she couldn't wait to see him.

"Hey," he called spotted her walking toward him. Sam ran the last few feet. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait," she said sheepishly. Dash smiled warmly at her as he took her hand. A very strange sensation passed through Sam as they touched. Her doubts suddenly seemed so silly and insignificant. Her reasoning felt flawed.

Errol was happy to see Sam, even if it was only through Dash's eyes. He could read her expression well; she was unhappy. He hated to see her like that. He concentrated his power and let it surge from Dash's hand into Sam's. For a brief moment he shared both of their minds, linking the two together, then drew away back into Dash's mind.

Sam squeezed Dash's hand as they walked. She thought it was ridiculous; a few minutes ago she was ready to end things between them, and now she felt so happy and loved that she knew she couldn't bear to break off the relationship. It was a good feeling, something she could be sure of. Not like with Danny, which she conceded was completely one-sided. There was nothing wrong with her being happy with Dash. Danny was a lost cause. Right? Sam battled with herself as she walked with Dash back to her house. By the time they walked through her front door and Dash had pulled her in to his arms to kiss her, her internal battle was over.

Errol reveled and grew strong from the feelings passing between Dash and Sam. He would have shivered in joy at the embrace between the two if he had had a physical form. Instead he simply gave into the experience and let himself enjoy the moment. He resisted the urge to take Dash over completely and fully experience Dash's kiss with Sam. He warred with himself, much as Sam had earlier. He had missed the girl; he knew he was attached to her, but he was sure he had control over everything.

Finally, Errol couldn't take it anymore within the brief moments of what in all honesty had been a rather chaste kiss between Dash and Sam, Errol took Dash over completely. Sam felt the sudden change in the tender way Dash held her, but she wasn't given time to think about it as Dash held her closer and the kiss turned from a chaste brushing of lips to something more passionate, loving and tender. Sam's knees went weak and Errol thrilled to the feeling of her against Dash. He deepened the kiss as he held her up, resisting the temptation to find somewhere to sit with her and explore the beautiful feelings that holding her invoked. He promised himself that he'd never do this again. Taking over Dash like this was wrong. Kissing her like this was wrong. He was stealing from Dash, he knew. But as he continued to hold and kiss the girl in his arms, he stopped caring; he didn't want to let go. He knew he'd find a way to stay with her, even if it was only through Dash every now and again. He dared her to whisper Danny's name now. He knew he could erase the boy from her mind in a way Dash never could, and that's how he began to justify what he was doing. It was for their own good.

* * *

**Please do me the kindness of a review.**  



	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has been in the care of Nom de Plume, the best beta reader I know!**

Chapter Nine

Errol had to ease Dash back into consciousness slowly, while maintaining a connection with Sam. He moved from kissing her lips, to her jaw-line and on to her neck as he cautiously began letting Dash become aware of what was going on, but with no control over himself. The transition from being overshadowed to regaining control needed to be seamless.

_What's going on? _Dash yelled in his mind. _What did you do to me? What are you doing? Let go of her!_

"_Just relax, Dash," _Errol said gently. _"Everything is fine. I'm just doing you a favor."_

_You're mauling my girlfriend! _Dash shrieked as Errol felt the boy's intense anger and fear.

"_She's not yours,"_ Errol said angrily. _"She's mine."_ He paused as he realized how that sounded. _"I mean, the reason why you have her is because of me."_

_That doesn't give you the right…_ Dash started, but Errol forced Dash into silence.

"_Listen to me, Dash,"_ Errol said calmly as he moved Sam into a simple embrace, her head against Dash's chest_. "I'm going to put you back in control. I don't want you to fight. I don't want you to say anything. Just act like nothing has happened. If you say a word about me to her, I'll kill you"_

Dash agreed. Suddenly he returned to full control over himself and was aware of Sam in his arms, her head against his chest. He began shaking in fear, which caused Sam to pull away and look at him worriedly.

"Why are you shaking?" she asked as he felt Dash trembling. "What's wrong?" She herself was in a daze. She knew she wasn't really thinking straight. Maybe she cared about Dash more than she thought. Maybe it was just seeing Danny that made her doubt her feelings for the jock. She couldn't explain her feelings except that she had never experienced or even imagined anything like the kiss Dash had just given her.

"_Tell her you're fine. Tell her it's because you are so happy to be holding her that the joy is hard to contain," _Errol insisted.

Dash hesitated. He didn't want to. He felt it was lame. "I'm fine," he said as he held her tighter. "I just am…" Dash paused and closed his eyes.

"Dash?" Sam asked as she pulled away and looked at him in concern. He shook his head and let her go.

"I need to go home," he said with great effort. Errol growled in anger. "I think I'm getting sick too."

"_No. No. No. You stupid ox!" _Errol hissed. _"Do you want to lose her to Danny? Do you?"_

"No," Dash answered out loud.

"Dash?" Sam said worriedly as he pushed her away from him.

"_She was going to give you the boot!"_ Errol told him harshly _"If it wasn't for me, you'd be walking home right now with a broken heart, then you'd have to explain to everyone, to your father, that this freaky little Goth girl doesn't want you. Doesn't love you. Doesn't need you."_

Dash sobbed out loud and Sam put her hand to his face. "Dash," she said in alarm. "Talk to me."

"_All things considered, Dash," _Errol continued, _"I think you could show me a little gratitude."_

"I'm sorry, Sam," Dash said as he took her hand and removed it from his face. "I am just so happy." He paused. "It's hard to contain my feelings."

Sam looked at him skeptically. "You seem more upset than happy," she said.

Dash sighed heavily. "Because I have to leave, and I won't see you until tomorrow."

"I see," Sam said warily. Dash stepped away from her.

"I'll call you," he told her as he turned and opened the door.

"My homework?" Sam reminded him, glad that at least she could think sensibly about some things.

"Oh yeah," Dash laughed shakily then picked up the bag at his feet and dug out a folder.

"I'll talk to you soon," Sam told him. He hesitated a moment then moved forward and kissed her quickly then backed away like he was going to burn her.

Sam watched him go with a feeling of deep regret. She wondered what had happened. Maybe the kiss, well it wasn't just a kiss, didn't move him the way it moved her. Maybe he was disgusted. He made it apparent that he didn't want to touch her as he left. She sighed sadly, and wondered if there was just something about her that sent boys running from away from her. First Danny, who frankly wasn't interested in her, and now Dash.

"And I was going to end things with him," she said to herself as she started to walk upstairs. She didn't want to end things with him now. It was so confusing. She couldn't believe she was being so indecisive. The choice should be obvious, she should chose the boy who actually likes her. But it looked like Dash's feelings for her were changing. She reached the top of the stairs then sat down on the steps and put her face in her hands, trying not to cry. She was angry at herself, she'd cried way too much lately.

* * *

"Don't you ever do that to her, or to me, again," Dash said out loud as he walked swiftly down the street. "If I don't cooperate with you then you can't use me to hurt her. I won't let you use me to hurt her."

"_I'm sorry,"_ Errol apologized. _"But you have to understand. It was for your own good. I had to eradicate Danny from her mind. You couldn't do that on your own. You needed my help."_

"I could to have done it on my own!" Dash said angrily. "I think things were going good before you interfered. Kissing my girlfriend in my body! Dude, that is just like seven kinds of wrongness."

"_Wrongness is not a word, Dash,"_ Errol said in amusement.

"Well, whatever," Dash growled. "Just don't do it again. I don't want you touching her."

Errol sighed audibly in Dash's mind. _"I can't promise that, but I'll try."_

"What's your deal?" Dash asked in disgust, still talking out loud. A little girl riding a bike on the sidewalk gave him a weird look as he passed by. He ignored her. "Do you have the hots for her or something? Is that why you're doing this?"

"_No,"_ Errol denied shamefully. _"I want to see the girl happy. I think you're perfect for her. I knew you admired her from afar, but were too much of a coward to make a move, so I pushed you."_

"What are you?" Dash asked in alarm. "A ghost? Are you a ghost?"

"_Calm down,"_ Errol ordered. _"And quit talking out loud. People are going to think you're insane.__ Yes, I'm a ghost. But I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you. And in the process, you will have Sam as yours and the only price I ask is that you help me destroy Danny."_

_Fenton?_ Dash asked is mind. _Why would you care about that little dork? He's nothing. _Not that he didn't like the idea of at least kicking Danny's butt.

"_He loves Sam,"_ Errol said_. "And he's planning on stealing her back from you. Do you want that?"_

_No,_ Dash answered petulantly in his mind.

"_Good,"_ Errol replied. _"Now I'm going to leave you for a bit. I'll be back. Don't tell anyone about me or I'll hurt Sam."_

_Yes, sir,_ Dash said obediently as he shuddered in fear.

"_Good boy,"_ Errol laughed.

* * *

Sam decided she needed to talk to someone. She stood from the stairs and walked into her room. She sat down in front of her dressing table and fished her cell phone from her pocket. She was just about to call Tucker when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Sam gasped and dropped the phone as she put her hand to the deep red mark on her neck. She blinked a moment, wondering when and how that happened. All she could recall was the kiss.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to replay the whole thing over in her mind, but it was one big mind blowing blur. She frowned at the mark as she picked up her cell phone. There was no way she could call Tuck and risk him or Danny coming over and seeing the mark.

It took quite a bit of searching, but Sam finally found a black turtleneck shirt. She changed then turned to pick up the phone, but something happened between the walk from her dresser to the cell phone sitting on the dressing table. She was overcome with exhaustion and the overwhelming need to lie down and rest.

* * *

Errol quickly made his way from Dash back to Sam's house. When he found her he eased himself into Sam's mind, gently, so not to disturb her as she walked across the room to find a shirt. When he realized that she was about to call Tucker, he decided the best way to stop her was to make her sleep.

He sorted through her mind methodically, frowning at the fact that the roots of her love for Danny ran so deep. It was disgusting. It made him angry. He began doing his best to weed out the little escaping tendrils. He began to suppress sweet memories and elevate bad ones.

After he was finished, he exited her mind then sat beside her and watched her sleep. He shook his head. His mind was made up. He found the home he was looking for, he was going to haunt Sam; he just had to oust the ghost boy, who was currently haunting her. With Dash on his side, it wouldn't be that hard. He just had to careful not to get caught.

* * *

Danny was in the living room, watching a movie with Jazz, when his ghost sense went off. He looked at his older sister in alarm.

"Go," she said. "I'll cover for you." Danny ran up to his room transformed to ghost mode, and flew out of the house. He searched the area and found a small ghost floating aimlessly down the street. Seeing the creature sent a frisson of worry through Danny. He knew the little ghosts were in league with Errol.

After capturing the ghost, Danny headed to Tucker's house where he found the techno-geek installing new hardware on his computer.

"What's up?" Tucker asked as Danny appeared. "Did Errol show his ugly head again?"

"No," Danny answered. "But I found one of those little ghosts roaming around, and I think we need to check on Sam."

Tucker looked at Danny seriously for a moment. "Are you sure we need to check on her, or is it just an excuse to see her? Why are you bringing me along?"

"I don't know," Danny answered. "I'm afraid she won't talk to me, and she will you."

"Okay," Tucker said unhappily as he stood. "Let's go."

"Thanks Tuck," Danny said in relief.

* * *

Tucker and Danny stood frowning over Sam, who was curled up on her bed snoring. Danny almost cracked up laughing in relief. He picked up the cell phone off the floor and handed it to Tucker.

"She fell asleep?" Tucker asked in amazement.

"That's what it looks like," Danny said as he sat down on the side of Sam's bed and touched her shoulder.

"Wake up, Sam," he said gently. Sam muttered something underneath her breath and Danny shook her shoulder again. "Tuck is here. He called me all freaked out, worried about you."

Sam opened her eyes sleepily. They widened as they were confronted by Danny's concerned gaze. She nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. She sat up and looked around for a minute.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"You were supposed to call me!" Tucker said. It was a lame reason, but it was the only one he could come up with at the spur of the moment.

"I was tired," Sam said. "I fell asleep." She yawned again. "I'm so sorry, Tucker. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Yeah, well," Tucker said warily. "It didn't help that Danny freaked out because some little ghost was wandering around the neighborhood." Sam shook her head then watched as Danny walked around the room thoughtfully and Tucker took his place on the side of Sam's bed.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked as he caught sight of the red mark peeking from the edge of the turtleneck. He reached forward and pulled the material down so he could get a better look. He raised his eyes and met with Sam's embarrassed gaze as she pushed his hand away and adjusted the collar of her shirt around her neck.

"Sam?" Tucker asked in a voice that was between teasing and chastising. "Is that why you didn't call?"

"No," Sam said softly as she looked away from Tucker and toward Danny who was, for some reason looking in Sam's closet.

"Are you okay?" Tucker whispered as he watched Danny walk into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Sam said as rubbed her eyes again.

"Dash did that?" Tucker questioned quietly as he watched a small smile grow on Sam's face.

"Yeah," she answered, relaxed, hoping she wouldn't blush. "He did."

"It wasn't against your will was it?" Tuck continued as he watched Danny walk back into Sam's room and look at Tucker questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Tucker," Sam said as she changed the subject. "I didn't mean to alarm you guys." She looked at Danny briefly then turned her gaze back to Tucker.

Danny sat on the other end of the bed and looked at Sam curiously. She put her hand on her neck and Tucker shook his head in exasperation.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. Tucker sighed heavily; he didn't want to tell Danny about the hickey and he knew Sam didn't, either.

"It's nothing important," Tucker answered and he stood. "We should go. I think Sam's a little too tired to talk."

"Okay," Danny said slowly, then looked questioningly at Sam.

"Thanks for coming to check on me, guys." Sam began. "I'm sorry I'm so tired." She yawned again and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop by later and make sure you're okay?" Danny asked.

Sam's eyes opened sleepily and she shook her head. "No. I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

"If you need to talk or anything…" Tucker told her. The look in his eyes conveyed his worry, but for a reason different than Danny's.

"I have your number," Sam said tiredly. "Good night, guys." She cuddled down against her pillow and shut her eyes. Tucker and Danny looked at each other. Tucker shrugged his shoulders.

Sam was sound asleep by the time Danny and Tucker left. Danny was now sure something more was wrong than Tucker was telling him, but when Danny pressed his friend for details the techno-geek only shook his head.

"It's not a big deal, Danny," he said. "Sam's fine."

"What were you talking about?" Danny asked. Tucker shook his head; he wasn't going to rat Sam out.

"Tucker! Tell me!" Danny demanded.

Tucker looked ashamed for a minute. "It's just something about Dash," he said softly, and was slightly surprised at he look of anguish that passed across Danny's face. "It wasn't a big deal. Anyway, Sam's all right. We probably shouldn't even have bothered her."

Danny suddenly felt very tired himself. "It's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Right," Tucker agreed. "Why don't you go home. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll go do something. Miniature golf. Okay?"

Danny agreed then left Tucker and went home. Instead of going back downstairs to finish watching the movie with Jazz, Danny lay down on his bed, and forced himself to go to sleep, so he could escape the horrible feeling of sadness. Contrary to what Tucker and Sam thought, he'd seen the mark on Sam's neck—the collar of her shirt concealed it poorly. He knew what it was, and how it got there. He ignored the fierce burning in his chest and closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Errol waited a couple of hours before he left Sam to return to Dash. He exited her mind then manifested himself beside her bed and looked down tenderly at the sleeping girl. He smoothed the hair away from her face then traced down to her neck where he smiled at the little love bite he'd left. It was a mark of ownership. He'd put it there. No one else. He feathered his fingers along the collar of the turtleneck then up to trace her lips, which he knew were sweet and soft. Sam shivered and he smiled lovingly at her as he bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my lovely girl," he told her softly. "Dash and I will see you in the morning. Until then, you have nothing to fear. I'm your protector now. Nothing can harm you, especially that nasty ghost boy."

Errol couldn't resist bending down and pressing his lips against her own. He promised himself it would be the last time ever. This girl belonged to Dash. He was nothing more than her protector. He chastised himself for daring to feel more. He'd never loved anyone before—he'd only witnessed the emotion. He denied that's what he was feeling for Sam. He said it was only because she made him feel like he was home. She was so sweet and accepting, he told himself that was the reason he felt so moved by her. He refused to be moved by the emotion he fed off of; he knew it would prove disastrous.

* * *

Dash was made aware of Errol's return the moment the ghost arrived and took his place in the corner of the boy's mind he'd made for himself. Strangely, though, Dash felt more comforted than alarmed. He'd had time to think about the impact of this creature on his life, and he decided it could only be positive. It was something he could use to his advantage.

His father had pounded into his mind over and over again that any advantage over an opponent, even if it seemed unfair, was something to be used to win. Dash was used to winning. He would not accept defeat.

* * *

"I'm bored," Star complained as she lay on the floor with her feet up on Paulina's bed. "It's Friday night, Polly, we should be out!"

"Nuh-uh," Paulina said as she applied nail-polish of a particularly obnoxious shade of pink to Star's toenails. "The last time I went out without Dash as a bodyguard I got groped by four strange guys."

"Well, call him!" Star insisted. "He can't, like, spend all his time with freaky, weird girl."

"But what if he wants to bring her along?" Paulina asked. "Could you imagine the humiliation of being seen with her? It's bad enough that the whole school knows he's gone geek. I don't want all the college-age kids to know too; our stock will totally plummet."

"Yeah, right," Star said. "Like guys are ever going to stop fawning all over your perfection, Paulina."

"Geekiness is contagious," Paulina said as she dipped the nail-polish brush into the bottle then continued to paint.

"We already agreed that we have to break them up, but what if Fenton can't?" Star asked. "He can be cute sometimes, but he's still a geek and Dash is…well…Dash."

"I already told you," Paulina said confidently. "I have a plan. I already sent an e-mail to her."

"There's no way Mona is going to help, Paulina," Star laughed. "When she dumped him last summer she said she never wanted to see him again." The girl frowned. "I know he didn't tell anyone, but his heart was broken. Dash is really romantic at heart." She sighed.

"He is, hmmm?" Paulina said. "And how would you know that, Star? Kwan tell you?" Paulina laughed to herself.

"I just know," Star said. "I mean look at him mooning around after freaky, weird girl. I bet you he's already written poetry for her."

Paulina burst out in laughter. "Dash can't even spell poem, let alone write one. You need to get a grip, girl. You're seeing things that just aren't there."

Star shook her head. "So how are you going to get Mona to help?"

"It's called money, darling," Paulina answered. "Something Mona, as beautiful as she is, just doesn't have. I'm sure she'll cooperate for a price."

"And what about Dash?" Star asked. "How can you be sure it will even work?"

Paulina smiled as she put away her nail-polish. "Because Dash doesn't like to lose. He lost Mona, and he won't hesitate to take her back just so he can dump her himself. I've seen him do things like that before."

"So you're saying that he'll dump freaky girl for Mona, and then dump Mona?" Star asked in confusion.

"And of course Sam won't take him back after that," Paulina answered. "She has some weird ideals. She'll tell Dash that he's shallow and won't have anything to do with him ever again."

"Oh!" Star said as if a light bulb went off in her head. "I wish I was as smart as you, Paulina."

The Latina princess smiled. "I know. Everyone does. And soon our social lives will be back to normal and this little episode of Dash's will be a distant memory."

"And then we can go back to partying on Friday nights, right?" Star asked.

Paulina sighed and shook her head. "Is that all you care about, Star?"

"That and boys," Star answered. "Boys with money. And shoes, and clothes."

"And jewelry," Paulina added. "Don't forget jewelry." Both the girls laughed happily, secure in the belief that their plan would work the way they wanted it to.

* * *

**Reviews are needed and necessary. Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Nom de Plume, you're beta reading skills are awesome!**

Chapter Ten

Dash showed up at Sam's house around ten in the morning. Sam's mother woke her, and sent her downstairs.

"I'm so glad you decided to date such a nice boy, Samantha," her mother said. "He comes from a very respectable family, and he's very charming. I'm so relieved that you've stopped hanging around that Fenton riff-raff."

"Danny is still my best friend, Mom," Sam said angrily. "He's always been and always will be my best friend."

Pamela Manson sighed at her daughter. "Regardless of that," she began, "I'm glad to see you hanging around with a better class of people."

"Mom," Sam said warningly, then caught sight of Dash sitting on the couch in the parlor. She couldn't help but smile as he sat there looking a little nervous. She decided he looked good in just a black T-shirt and jeans.

He stood when he caught sight of her and smiled. Sam's heart and stomach felt like they were going to switch places. She self-consciously adjusted her turtleneck shirt and walked closer to him.

"I wasn't expecting you this early," she said, marveling at how soft her voice sounded. She decided she was pathetic, but was so happy to see him, that she didn't mind as much as she normally would.

"I thought maybe we could go play some miniature golf or catch a movie or something," Dash told her. "My father got called away on an unexpected business trip, so I have the whole today and tomorrow free." Sam frowned as she thought about Danny and Tucker. But the day was young yet and she was sure she'd have plenty of time to spend with them.

"Go with him," Sam's mother said as she air-kissed her daughter's cheek. "Have a good time."

"Okay, Mom," Sam said as she watched her mother practically skipping from the room. Sam shook her head then turned to Dash.

He walked closer to her then stood, just an arm's length away. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "What ever you want to do is fine," she said. "I'm not picky."

A devilish gleam filled Dash's eyes and Sam's toes curled as he reached for her and said, "What I want to do isn't allowed, Sweetness." Sam closed her eyes and tilted his face up to his, but he simply pressed his cheek against hers.

"How about miniature golf?" Sam asked breathlessly. "I'll kick your butt at that, just like I did at bowling."

"Why?" Dash asked as he moved away from her a little. He frowned slightly as he caught sight of the red mark just barely peeking out from the collar of her shirt. "Do you have a miniature golf course in your back yard?"

"No," Sam said as she self-consciously put her hand to her throat. "I'm just good at miniature golf."

Dash frowned as he reached forward and exposed the red welt on Sam's neck. Sam thought he looked slightly angry. "Did I do that to you?" he asked.

Sam laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, don't you remember?"

Dash was angry, and he let Errol, who was still residing in his mind, know it. Errol himself was a little ashamed, but he reasoned to Dash that it was a better, more subtle way to announce to everyone that she was his, rather than kissing her against her will in school hallways.

"Does it hurt?" Dash asked worriedly.

"No," Sam answered as she distanced herself from Dash, fearing he'd despise her for letting him do that to her.

"I'm so sorry," Dash said. "I shouldn't have done that. No one should ever mar your perfect skin."

Sam chuckled slightly as the butterflies in her stomach started easing away. She wondered why she cared so much about what he thought; but mostly it was because he didn't seem to really want to touch her.

"You forget, it's Paulina who has the flawless skin," Sam joked as they walked to the door together.

"Her skin may be flawless, but it's not perfect, not like yours. It's smooth and soft and creamy." He gave her a dreamy look and she smiled. Sam rolled her eyes at him and he smiled and teased her for not believing him.

"I don't know that I can believe anything you say, Mr. Charming," Sam laughed. "You're so schmoozy."

"Schmoozy?" Dash asked in bewilderment. "What does that mean?"

"It's a Yiddish word," Sam answered. "It means to converse casually to obtain some kind of advantage."

"Oh," Dash said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think I'm being schmoozy, just honest."

"Uh huh," Sam said as they walked out the door. "Sure you are." She could barely contain her relief as Dash took her hand once they were outside.

"Hey," Dash said. "Did I tell you? I got a C on my Social Studies test."

Sam shook her head. "You should have at least got a B. What happened?" Dash looked at Sam in surprise, then shrugged his shoulders.

"We obviously didn't study hard enough," Sam told him sternly. "Next time, there will be no making out during studying. I'm serious."

Dash laughed. "So you're saying we're going to study again, or make out again?"

Sam looked at him in surprise. "Maybe both," she answered then swallowed hard. Dash moved to put his arm around her shoulder.

Dash was finally feeling more comfortable. He knew that he wasn't going to be kissing Sam any time soon, so he was safe. She was safe. Errol chastised him in his mind for being such a coward.

"_You don't have to worry, Dash," _Errol said in a comforting tone. _"I have no intention of intervening again, as long as you do as I say and Sam is happy, all will be well."_

* * *

"All right," Paulina said to Star as they sat at the Nasty Burger later that day, sipping their diet sodas. "I have it all planned out. Are you ready?" Star nodded her head.

"You have what all planned out?" Valerie asked as she sat down with the two girls to enjoy her break.

"Breaking up Dash and Sam," Star answered as Paulina tried to silence her.

"What?" Valerie half yelled. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Why not?" Paulina answered defensively. "Our social lives are suffering because Dash has gone totally geek. We want him back. We're rescuing him from Sam."

"I think it's none of your business who Dash dates," Valerie said coolly. "You two shouldn't be trying to interfere in his life. He seems really happy."

"He's just…too happy," Paulina growled. "He's not the Dash we know and love. We think maybe she's done some kind of hoodoo voodoo spell on him or something. We're going to rescue him."

Valerie sat back and folded her arms across her chest. "You two are both sick in the head. You know that?" Paulina only rolled her eyes then turned back to Star.

"As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Paulina said forcefully. "I've got it all worked out."

"Okay," Star said. "What's the deal?

"You're going to the dance with Tucker," Paulina announced.

"What?" Star and Valerie said in unison. They looked at each other and Paulina laughed.

A strange expression washed across Star's face. "I was going to go with Kwan," she said petulantly.

"I'm going with Danny," Paulina continued. "That should make Sam burn with jealous rage. I've seen her do it before. And don't worry about Kwan, he's going to bring Mona."

Valerie raised her eyebrows. "You don't honestly think either boy will go to the dance with you?"

"Oh, I know they will," Paulina said. "They'll jump at the chance." Valerie growled something rude under her breath and Paulina ignored her.

"But you said being caught with a geek would make our stock plummet!" Star complained.

"It's just once," Paulina said in exasperation. "And it's for a good cause."

"I think you're both pathetic," Valerie said as she stood. "You should leave them alone. You have no right to stand between to people who obviously like each other!"

Star narrowed her eyes at Valerie. "You're just saying that because you have this weird thing for Fenton."

"We can't figure out why," Paulina said. "Even though he's kinda cute, he's just a loser."

"He's not a loser!" Valerie growled. "You two are just…" She stopped herself from saying it.

"I have to go to work," she hissed then walked away.

"Why is she so cranky?" Star asked in bewilderment.

Paulina laughed. "Wouldn't you be cranky if you had to work at the Nasty Burger?"

"I guess," Star said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ha!" Sam laughed as Dash hit a golf ball and it lipped the cup and rolled away.

"That wasn't my fault," Dash said grumpily. "You're distracting me."

"What?" Sam said in shock. "I wasn't doing anything. I was just standing here quietly." Dash looked at her and smiled.

"Oh please," Sam laughed. "You're joking right? You're going to blame me standing here quietly for you missing your shot."

"How else can I explain losing to you twice?" Dash asked.

"Maybe you're just not a good golfer?" Sam returned. "Maybe I'm just better than you."

"No way!" Dash exclaimed then he smiled smugly. "I just let you win."

"Liar," Sam laughed as she surveyed Dash's shocked face. She couldn't tell if he was kidding or serious. She was about to say something more when she spotted Danny and Tucker. She paused and Dash turned to see what she was looking at. He spotted the two boys and frowned then looked back at Sam.

"I'm going to talk to them," Sam said, not looking at Dash. "I'll be right back."

"Wait," Dash said as he grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked questioningly at Dash.

He pulled her toward him and kissed, her cheek. "Hurry back," he said. Sam smiled softly and walked away.

"_Coward," _Errol chided. _"You wanted to kiss her lips. Why didn't you? Scared I'm going to take over again?"_

"No," Dash answered softly as he walked over and picked up his golf ball. He tried a few practice shots, but his insides were twisting around nervously.

"_Poor Dash,"_ Errol said. _"You feel like you have competition for Sam everywhere you turn. First you're jealous of Danny and now you're jealous of me."_

"Just leave me alone," Dash growled under his breath. "Leave Sam alone. Leave us alone."

"_I thought we had a deal, Dash,"_ Errol said. _"I thought you understood."_

"I don't want to live in fear of touching the girl I love because I'm scared you're going to take over," Dash said as he placed the golf ball again and tried another shot. "Not only do I want to have the experience of kissing her myself, but I don't want you touching her. She doesn't want you to. She doesn't know you; it's not fair to her."

"_Oh, Dash,"_ Errol laughed. _"She knows me. She just doesn't know of me. She knows me better than she does you." _Errol felt the twist of pain in Dash's body and he felt bad.

"_I'm sorry, Dash,"_ Errol said._ "I didn't mean to imply it that way. I'm sorry. It's just that I understand the workings of her mind. I've been there. She truly cares about you, Dash. I wouldn't jeopardize that for you."_

"She only cares about me?" Dash asked bleakly. "That's it?"

"_That will change,"_ Errol said. _"I promise. Just trust me."_

"Okay," Dash said as he continued to practice golfing.

* * *

Sam walked up to Danny and Tucker slowly, as if they were going to tell her to leave them alone; instead, they greeted her cheerfully.

"What are you guys up to today?" she asked as she looked at Danny for a moment, then turned her attention to Tucker.

"Just hanging out," Danny answered. "You know, the usual Saturday bumming around thing. You?"

"Kinda the same," Sam said. "I miss you guys, though. Maybe you can come over later this evening and we'll watch a movie or something?"

"Are you sure Dash won't mind?" Danny asked.

Sam laughed. "It doesn't matter; he's not going to be there."

Tucker frowned as he watched Dash in the distance. He shook his head and turned and listened to Sam and Danny talk, then looked at Dash again.

"Sam?" he finally asked. "Does Dash always talk to himself?" Both Sam and Danny turned to look at Dash and watched as he was having what looked like a terrible argument with himself. Danny stifled laughter and Sam gave him an irate look.

"He looks upset," Tucker observed.

Sam sighed. "I should go." She looked at both boys, neither of who were looking at her. "Maybe we can catch up later. I mean I'm not hanging around with Dash all day."

"Sounds cool to me," Tucker said. He looked at Danny who was looking thoughtfully at Dash, who was still talking to himself.

"Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Me too," he said then looked at Sam and smiled what Sam knew was a fake smile.

"Bye," she said and walked back to Dash.

* * *

Danny watched Sam as she walked away. Dash looked over at Danny and gave him a threatening glare. Danny shook his head and turned to Tucker.

"He's definitely a psychopath," Danny told his friend.

"What's the deal with you?" Tucker asked. "You've been complaining to me about the wrongness of Sam and Dash dating each other, but the moment she shows up, you turn to Mr. Hey-it's-all-cool."

Danny frowned as he put his golf ball on the ground. "I figure if I acted as angry as I feel over the situation, it would just make matters worse. You know how contrary Sam can be."

"That's real mature of you," Tucker teased. "But I know it's killing you, Danny. Heck, it's killing me!"

Danny sighed and concentrated on golfing for a minute. He watched as the ball rolled, bounced around and landed several feet from the hole. Tucker put his ball down and made his own shot, smiling smugly as it landed closer than Danny's.

"I had a talk with Jazz," Danny admitted as they walked down the course to take another shot. "She told me this really lame saying, but it made sense, so I'm sticking to it."

"No way," Tucker laughed. "What's the saying?" Danny sighed. He really didn't want to repeat it.

"Come on, Danny," Tucker teased. "Tell me the saying."

Danny mumbled something under his breath and Tucker put his hand to his ear. "What was that, Danny? I didn't hear you," he said as he laughed.

"If you love somebody, let them go. If they come back to you, they're yours. If they don't, they never were to begin with," Danny said in a monotone voice.

"Oh man," Tucker laughed. "You _should _be embarrassed to repeat that. It's really lame." Danny gave Tucker a look of consternation.

"You know what you should do?" Tucker asked.

"What?" Danny said in annoyance.

"You should march right up to her and say, 'Sam. I love you. I want you to be with me, not Dash.' Then you should kiss her and fly away with her and hold her until she says she loves you too, because I know she does."

Danny sighed heavily and looked over at Sam who was laughing with Dash about some funny thing. He hated that Dash could make her laugh, or could put that sweet look on her face—or worse, the love bite on her neck. He hated that Dash had the freedom to hold her hand, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to openly love and be loved by her.

"Danny," Tucker said as he watched his friend get ready to make another shot. "You have to do something soon. Before things get too, you know, serious between them."

Danny hit the golf ball a little harder than he wanted as he listened to Tucker's words and watched as it went rolling even further from the hole. He sighed and gave Tucker a frustrated look. Tucker chuckled then made his own shot which clinked into the hole.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "How could it get any more serious? Unless they get married or something, and you know that's not going to happen."

Tucker watched as Danny readied to make another shot. "I know you saw that thing on her neck," Tucker said, then smiled a little sadistically as Danny messed up his shot again. "I saw you look at it several times. That turtleneck doesn't hide it very well." Danny gave Tucker an annoyed look, then tried another shot.

"And that's what I mean by serious," Tucker continued. "I mean the fact that she's got a hickey means they're doing some pretty intense making out…you know?"

"I know!" Danny growled angrily as he picked up his ball and moved to the next tee. "I know! I know! Do you have to rub my face in it, Tuck?"

"Well," Tucker sighed as he followed his friend. "You need to do something before things become too serious. That's what I mean." Danny scowled as he set up to make another shoot. "You know, too serious. Serious like in more than just a hickey if you know what I mean."

Danny bobbled another shot then growled at Tucker, "Would you shut up about it? I know what 'too serious' means, Tuck. You don't have to keep carrying on and on about it, all right?"

"Dude," Tucker said as he made his own shot. "You don't need to get all mad at me. I'm just trying to make a point." He stopped and watched the ball roll into the cup!

"Whoo-hoo!" Tucker cried. "A hole in one!" He ignored the look of anger on Danny's face as he walked around and waited for Danny to make his next shot.

"My point is," Tucker picked up where he left off, "that you love her. I know she loves you. She can't really love Dash, yet. But you know, Danny, all that can change."

Danny sighed. "Can you just shut up for one second, Tuck?" he asked tiredly. Tucker stayed quiet until Danny made his shot, and missed again.

"I am so totally going to win!" Tucker said happily.

"And I am so totally going to kick your butt if you don't stop trying to wear me down about Sam," Danny growled angrily. "Drop it, will you?"

"Okay," Tucker said as he watched Danny look around for Sam.

"They left," Tucker told Danny. "Probably to go make out or something."

Danny closed his eyes and yelled, "Can it, Tucker!"

"Hey, I'm not the coward here," Tucker said blithely as he went off to the next tee, leaving Danny behind, seething and very sad.

* * *

"So," Dash said as they walked down the street hand in hand. "What do you want to do next? Movies?"

Sam took a deep breath. "How about a walk in the park or something like that? A movie would be too long."

She paused a moment, then told Dash, "I told Tuck and Danny that I'd hang out with them later."

"What?" Dash asked. "Why?"

"Uh, because they're my best friends," Sam told him. "I've been really neglecting them lately."

"But they're such losers, Sam," Dash complained. "And Fenton totally has this thing for you and…"

Sam gasped as she shook her head. "No, he doesn't," she denied. "He doesn't at all. I know."

Dash frowned. "And I, like, totally know you have this thing for him. I remember like it was yesterday."

"It was Thursday," Sam said as she blushed. "And that was an accident. I…"

"Yeah, and I thought we agreed that you were going to, like, not hang around him so much," Dash pushed. The pangs of jealousy writhing inside him made him feel restless. He hated feeling jealous, especially because of Danny.

"It's not like he and I are going to be alone," Sam told Dash. "Tucker will be there, and…I think I'm over him." _Liar,_ she thought. Then smiled at Dash. She wanted to be over him. Her dreams told her to get over him, but just looking at Danny was enough to make all the sense in the world fly out the window. She wondered why Danny had such power over her.

"Well, whatever," Dash said shortly. "I mean, it's not like I'm your boss or anything. You do what you want."

"I will," Sam said. She looked at Dash a minute and was upset that he seemed so unhappy. The confusing thing for her was that when she was in Dash's presence, she herself was happy and more at peace than she ever had been before. He was comforting to be around. She even looked forward to the next time he'd kiss her, which was frustrating because the most he'd done was kiss her cheek. She wondered what was wrong with her; she seemed to be turning into the kind of girl she hated, the kind who couldn't make up her mind about anything at all.

"Sweetness," Dash said gently as he stopped and turned to look into her eyes, "I don't want to fight with you. We'll go to the park and then you go be with your friends. I've been, like, neglecting mine, too."

Dash took a deep breath, and on Errol's urging, lifted Sam's chin and moved forward to kiss her. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed a moment in fear before pressing his lips against Sam's briefly, then moving away.

"_You're such a chicken," _Errol chastised as he watched the disappointment in Sam's eyes. _"And just for being such a coward, I'm going to do this…"_

_No! Wait! _Dash said frantically in his mind as he pulled Sam closer and kissed her again. _I'll do as you say, just...don't do it again. _

Errol chuckled in Dash's mind as the boy pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her in a very satisfactory manner. Sam sighed as Dash moved away and looked into his eyes.

"And here I thought you were never going to do that again," Sam teased as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him herself. This time Dash felt more comfortable and he actually enjoyed the embrace. He hated Errol, and he wished he could find out a way to escape the ghost; he knew Errol could perceive the thought, and he hated the creature even more.

* * *

"Just look at them," Paulina said in disgust as Star sat beside her on a bench watching as Dash and Sam sat under a tree, holding hands and occasionally kissing. "It's just disgusting. That should never have happened."

Star looked at Paulina a moment then asked. "Why? Do you like Dash or something?"

Paulina gave Star a look of surprise. "Of course I like Dash. He's our friend."

"No," Star said as she shook her head. "You _like_ like him."

"No I don't," Paulina denied. "I told you, I'm saving myself for the ghost boy. What would he think if I started running around kissing Dash?"

Star smirked to herself. "Yeah, like the ghost boy is interested in anyone. I mean the likelihood of the ghost boy making a move on you, is as possible as you, like, having a thing for Danny Fenton."

"Thanks, Star," Paulina pouted. "You're a real good friend."

"And you like Dash! I know when you're jealous, Polly." Star laughed. "And you are jealous."

"I don't have to sit here and be insulted," Paulina said as she stood. "How dare you imply that I would ever be jealous of anyone!"

"I'm sorry," Star said as she followed Paulina out of the park. "I won't tease you about it anymore."

"Good," Paulina said, then turned and looked over her shoulder at Dash and Sam one last time. She sighed heavily then sashayed out of the park.

* * *

**And so it goes, that I need a review or twenty-two in order to progress quickly to Chapter 11. I have a busy weekend lined up, so don't count on the chapter being out too soon. Reviews will help though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Nom de Plume for your wonderful job as a beta-reader**

**Thank you to all the kind people who have reviewed this story, you are all awesome.**

Chapter Eleven

Errol was frustrated; he had been working hard on Sam in order to eradicate her feelings for Danny, but each night when he returned the feelings were back, just as strong as before. Unfortunately, Errol understood the nature of love, having been witness to the emotion in several forms. Sam's love for Danny was real, though tainted by the sadness of being unrequited. He disliked the taste of unrequited love as much as he favored the tang of new romance. He'd manipulated the situation and formed new romance between Dash and Sam, but in the process, he had somehow become obsessed with the girl. He had thought to give her a happier situation, a love that could be real—at least, one he could control—but he felt as if he had failed miserably. Yes, he had created for her a happy little relationship with Dash, but the bitter sting of her love for Danny stubbornly remained.

Reasonably, Errol knew where his obsession came from. It was jealousy. Errol hadn't known how jealousy would affect him, but he was sure it was part of the reason he was so focused on the girl. Between that and her unrequited love, Errol knew he was going crazy. He could barely remember the plan he had in the beginning. He could scarcely remember where he came from—the lovely cottage at the edge of a great forest, which had been torn down to build a parking lot. All he could think about was Sam. He wondered if, now that he had let himself spiral down into insanity, it was possible to make his way back out. Errol wasn't sure. He knew he couldn't be free until he had what he wanted.

What did he want? He'd questioned himself over and over and over and came to the conclusion that he wanted three things. He wanted to take over Dash, to be rid of Danny, and he wanted Sam for his own.

Errol was not pleased with the desires of his heart. He was of two minds, half crazy, knowing it was wrong, but not caring either way. Part of him wanted a way out. He even attempted a few times to leave Amity Park, but still wasn't strong enough to get very far. He was stuck with no way to escape his obsession. He decided that he would be fine as long as Dash continued to obey him, and didn't try to ask Danny for help as his thoughts so often begged to do.

The ghost wondered how much longer he could go on as he was, torn apart by love, envy, longing, desperation and fear. He wasn't used to such things.

* * *

The week progressed quickly for everyone. Sam was kept busy between school and trying to balance her life between Dash and her friends. Danny was kept busy trying to fight off the steady stream of irritating minor ghosts, trying to keep them from terrorizing the city by their sheer numbers alone. Tuck was caught between the two, witnessing his two friends struggle and wishing he could do something for them.

Sam was having horrible nightmares about Danny. They were so terrible that it made it hard to face him. Each night they seemed to worse. She considered the possibility that the ghost had returned, or even that a whole other creature had decided to play with her mind; she'd worn the Specter Deflector the first night Danny had asked, but then she forgot about it. When she finally did remember the device, she couldn't seem to recall what she'd done with it. She assumed she gave it back to Danny, but again, couldn't remember when. Sam decided she needed to talk to someone—maybe then the nightmares would stop—and of course, that someone would be Tucker.

"You should talk to Danny," Tucker told sleepily when Sam called him on Wednesday, early in the evening.

"But the nightmares are _about_ Danny," Sam replied in exasperation.

"Sam," Tucker said gently. "Talk to Danny about them. I'm serious."

"I don't want to talk to Danny about it," Sam told him stubbornly. "I want to talk to you."

"Try Jazz then," Tucker continued tiredly. "Come on, Sam, I'm having a tough week here. You don't know what Danny's like without you around…" He paused and his voice softened. "He misses you more than I do, Sam."

Sam closed her eyes. She missed Danny, too, but the dreams left her unsettled and scared. She also knew that talking to Danny made Dash jealous and that's the last thing she wanted to do. As nice as he seemed to be, he was still Dash, and seemed to be getting harder to reason with. He started out understanding but was now becoming possessive.

"Fine," Sam said. "I'm sorry for bugging you, but I'm tired too. You have to remember I'm trying to juggle spending time with Dash, spending time with you and Danny, and school work."

"Yeah, well," Tucker began. "You're not having to do double-time fighting ghosts like Danny has been. You really need to talk to him. It'll make him feel better."

"There have been a lot of ghosts?" Sam asked in bewilderment. "I haven't seen any."

"That's because Danny's been grabbing them before they can do too much," Tucker answered, then sighed heavily. "You need to talk to him, Sam. I'm serious. Hang up with me and call him. Call. Danny. Now!"

"Okay," Sam growled. "Why are you so pushy?"

"Because I like to be," Tucker replied. "I'm hanging up now. Call Danny." Sam frowned a moment as she considered Tucker's demand, then dialed Danny's house.

* * *

Danny had just returned from fighting another of those dastardly little ghosts, and was wondering if it had anything to do with Errol. He'd expected that the creature would rear his ugly head again, and checked Sam over several times for any ghostly influence—but he couldn't detect anything. She wasn't acting any different than her usual self, other than the fact that she was valiantly trying to spread her time between her boyfriend and her friends.

He was proud of her; other than that Friday when she came to school looking like a stranger, she'd done a good job standing up to the pressures she faced. He just wished he could tell her to her face how much he admired her strength.

Danny's cell phone rang and he smiled as he saw who was calling. "Sam," he said, then answered the phone.

"Hey," he said happily.

"Hey," Sam replied nervously. "What are you up to?"

Danny looked around and laughed a little. "Not much. You know how it is."

"So can I come over and see you?" Sam asked quickly, feeling a little uncomfortable asking. Before Dash it wouldn't have been a big deal, but now it some how was.

"Sure," Danny answered, trying not to feel overly excited.

"I'll be over in a little bit then," Sam said.

"I'll be waiting," Danny replied happily. He hung up the phone and looked around his room. Suddenly it was just too messy to for Sam to see. It didn't matter that Sam had been his friend forever and seen his room in worse condition than it was currently; that was then and this was now.

He had just finished shoving dirty clothes into the hamper when he heard the doorbell ring. Jazz yelled that she was getting it so he waited impatiently. He tried to sit, but couldn't stay still. He ended up pacing around the room until a light knock sounded on the door.

Danny raced forward and opened the door to let Sam in. He felt breathless, giddy and shaky, just being alone in her presence. Sam gave him a funny look as she walked past him.

"Why are you grinning like that?" she asked worriedly.

"No reason," Danny answered, then sat down and looked at Sam. He decided he could look at her all day.

"Okay," Sam said warily as she sat in her usual spot in Danny's room.

"What did you need to talk about?" Danny asked as he tried not to be too obvious in his adoration.

"I've been having some really bad nightmares," Sam finally said. "About you."

"Why?" Danny asked worriedly, causing Sam to sigh.

"I don't know, Danny. Everything is complicated," Sam answered. "Plus, I miss spending time with you and Tuck. I like Dash, but I just feel so uncomfortable and there just seems to be this force just pushing me closer and closer to him."

"A force?" Danny asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining things." She paused. "And the nightmares are really disturbing, Danny. I know you'd never do any of those terrible things, but…"

"But what?" Danny asked as he moved toward Sam. He reached forward and took her hand, twining his fingers with hers, and marveled at how right it felt. He looked up at her face. She was looking down at their hands.

"I don't know," Sam said as she looked up and met his eyes. It hurt now to meet the blue gaze she loved so much. She felt like she was moving further and further away from him, and soon their friendship would be just a distant memory.

"Sammy," Danny said as he held her gaze. "You know I'd never do anything to purposefully to hurt you."

"I know," Sam replied as she looked down again. "It's not the purposeful that's been bothering me. There was that time when Freakshow used that crystal ball to take you over, and…"

Danny sighed. "So suddenly now, you're starting to become afraid of me?"

"Sorta," Sam answered she looked up at Danny with wide eyes. "I don't mean to be. I don't know why I am. It's these stupid dreams."

Danny frowned and kept his eyes on Sam's face. "Forget about the dreams, Sam," he said softly. "They're just dreams. They're not reality, and even if they were, as long as I have you in my life, nothing is ever going to turn me into some evil creature. You keep me grounded. You keep me focused." He sighed deeply as she looked back up at him and searched his face.

"Danny, I…" she started to say as her cell phone began ringing. She growled in irritation then sighed as she saw who the caller was.

"It's Dash," she told Danny. "He doesn't know I'm here." Danny nodded his head, as he tried to hide his jealous reaction, and politely walked out of the room while she took the call. He could hear her arguing with Dash a little. He felt bad for eavesdropping so he walked down the hall and stood at the door to Jazz's room.

Jazz was reading a book and gave him an annoyed look as she pointed for him to leave. Danny sighed. He swiped a blue bouncy ball from a shelf near her door, giving her a pointed look as he left. Jazz just smiled and rolled her eyes.

After Sam finished her call with Dash, she stuck her head out of Danny's room and watched as he was leaning on the wall bouncing a ball on the floor and catching it as it rebounded. She smiled and walked over to lean beside him.

"Do you have to go?" Danny asked, not looking up at Sam.

"No," she answered. As she caught the ball Danny bounced as it rebounded off the wall. She threw the ball and watched as Danny caught it and bounced it against the wall and toward her so she could catch it again. They stood there for a long time, not talking, just alternating catching the ball as it bounced and rebounded.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

The ball bounced twice between them before Sam answered. "What?"

The ball bounced before Danny responded, "Are you happy?"

Sam sighed and let the ball bounce between them four times before saying, "I guess so. I'm not unhappy."

Danny let the ball bounce five times then said, "Are you…are you in love?"

The ball bounced between them too many times to count. A smile grew on Sam's face that Danny wish he hadn't seen as he turned his attention back to throwing and catching the ball.

Sam looked at Danny a moment and wondered if she should even answer the question. He didn't ask if she was in love with Dash, but if she was in love. Should she take it to mean is she in love with Dash, or simply in love?

"Yes," she finally said as she took her turn bouncing the ball. Danny's heart sank and he held on to the ball for a moment as he looked at Sam.

"For real?" he asked as he worriedly met her gaze.

"Yes," Sam answered. "For real."

Danny started bouncing the ball again. He didn't know what to say. He wished that the question hadn't been asked. He had been hoping she'd say no.

"Danny," Sam said softly and worriedly. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure," Danny answered. They continued to bounce the ball for awhile. Sam finally caught the ball and walked back to Danny's room. He followed.

"Can you check something out for me?" She asked as she turned and looked at him. "See if there's a ghost hanging around me?"

"I've already checked," Danny admitted. He sighed. "I've checked several times."

Sam shook her head. "Maybe not at the right time. Maybe you should check on me at night. Maybe that's why I've been having these dreams. Some have been really horrible, but mostly they seemed geared toward making me hate you." She looked down at her boots. "And I could never do that. I feel like I've been fighting a horrible war."

"Why haven't you been wearing the Specter Deflector like I told you to do in the beginning?" Danny asked.

"I did, but now I can't find it," Sam said in exasperation.

"Are you sure you just didn't throw it out because it's so uncomfortable?" Danny teased. Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"No," Sam laughed. "I wouldn't do something like that." She hesitated for a moment.

"Was that the only one there is? Or is there another one?" she asked hopefully.

"Sam, I don't think there's a ghost involved," Danny said. He cleared his throat. "I've been at your house late at night. Nothing was there."

Sam smirked. "Well maybe you need to check again," she teased.

"You really think it's a ghost?" Danny asked. Sam nodded, then stepped forward and put the top of her head on his chest. Danny was at a loss. This was all news to him. Why hadn't she come to him sooner? How long had she suspected? He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer so he could hug her.

"I'll check things out," Danny told her. "Don't worry about it anymore."

Sam pulled away and looked at Danny for a moment. She smiled slightly and mussed his hair a little. He smiled back.

"I need to go," Sam said as she continued to look into Danny's eyes. She wanted to remember their kindness, so that when she was confronted with the nightmares, she would remember how he really was.

"I'll talk to you in the morning," Danny said. "Before school." He paused. "You are walking to school with Tuck and I, right?"

"Yes," Sam replied firmly. "I am." Danny smiled and walked with her downstairs and to the front door.

"Don't worry about the nightmares," Danny said. "We'll figure it out, and just to make you happy I'll look for another Specter Deflector. Maybe Dad's made a new and improved model, you never know."

"Thanks," Sam said then walked out the door. Danny waved to her for a moment, then closed the door, ran upstairs, transformed into his ghost mode and followed her home.

"Just to make sure she's safe," he justified to himself.

* * *

Dash was waiting for Sam when she arrived. Sam sighed deeply as she walked to the door.

"Are you checking up on me?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"No," Dash said defensively. "I was out and walked by your house and make sure you got home all right."

Sam gave him a sly look. "So, do you want to come in or do you have to go?" She looked at her watch. It was getting late.

"I need to go," Dash said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sam smiled happily then hugged Dash. She was now used to the peaceful feeling which enveloped her when she was around Dash. She no longer questioned it, but accepted it as part of the relationship.

"Goodnight," Sam said, then slipped inside the house.

Danny, who was floating invisibly, decided to follow Dash for awhile. He wasn't sure why, but some internal alarm was going off and he'd learned never to ignore that irritating pang when it sounded.

"Leave me alone," Dash said to himself. Danny frowned as he floated closer and listened curiously to the one-sided conversation.

"I'm not going to do that," Dash continued.

Danny smiled. No, he grinned. He could barely contain his joy. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? Why hadn't the thought even occurred to him that Dash could be the one being manipulated by the ghost?

He paused and chastised himself. The reason was because he was simply too eaten up by jealousy to think straight. He followed Dash until he reached his house, then flew back home.

* * *

Jack Fenton looked up as his son entered the Ops Center. He smiled broadly and motioned for Danny to sit down.

"This is unusual," Jack remarked as Danny sat. "What brings you up to talk to your old man?" He arched an eyebrow up. "Is it girl trouble?"

"No," Danny answered quickly.

"Hmmm," Jack said. "I heard about Sam. I didn't even know you two broke up."

Danny gave his father an exasperated look. "She and I were never together, Dad."

"Oh?" Jack asked then looked confused. "I thought you were."

"I'm looking for a Specter Deflector," Danny said quickly. He really didn't want to have a discussion with his father about the nature of his relationship with Sam.

Jack froze and looked at his son suspiciously. "Why?" he asked. "Have you been having trouble with ghosts?"

"No," Danny said quickly. "No ghosts. No. Ummmm, I have a science experiment." He paused and thought. "Yeah, a science experiment and I wanted to use the Specter Deflector to test out some…umm…theories."

"Ah!" Jack boomed happily as he walked across the room and opened up a large cabinet. "Following in the old man's footsteps. That's what I like to hear." Danny watched his father warily.

Jack closed the cupboard door and frowned. "I was sure I left it there," he said to himself, then walked across the room and opened a drawer.

"Aha!" he said. "That's where I left it." He then walked back to the table where he'd been working and set down a box of fudge. Danny looked from the box to his father in disbelief.

"Do you want some?" Jack asked as he pushed the box toward Danny.

"No thanks," Danny said. "But what about the Specter Deflector?"

Jack looked at Danny dumbly for a minute then reached under the table. "Here," he said as he threw the belt at Danny.

"Thanks, Dad," Danny said feeling a little relieved.

"Don't tell your mother," Jack said. "She'll just worry."

"Okay, Dad," Danny said. "Good night."

"Goodnight, son," Jack called through a mouthful of fudge. "Sleep well."

* * *

Sam had just crawled into bed and was about to turn off the light and go to sleep when a knock on the window made her nearly jump from her skin. She walked to the widow, opened the curtain, and came face to face with Danny's glowing green eyes. She clutched her hand to her throat in fear, then realized how silly she was.

"Get in here," she told him as she stepped back.

"Sorry," Danny said as he floated through the window. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Sam lied. "I was just surprised." Danny handed her the Specter Deflector and she smiled sheepishly.

"Don't lose this one," he said. "In fact, I want to see you put it on." Sam rolled her eyes then put on the bulky device. Once the latch snapped together, the belt activated.

"The key?" Sam asked happily. "That is, if you can tear your eyes away from my legs."

"Oh yeah," Danny said as he blushed. He was staring at Sam's bare legs, thinking how rarely he saw her without some sort of covering over them. He handed her the key and was rewarded with a very unpleasant shock as his fingers brushed her palm.

"Well, we know it works," Danny said as he blew on his sizzling fingers.

Sam fought the urge to chuckle at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered, "But this means I'm not going to kiss you goodnight."

Sam laughed like it was the joke she knew he intended it to be—but had she thought he was serious, she'd take off the ghost repelling belt so fast his head would spin.

"'Night, Sammy," Danny said blithely.

"'Night," Sam said. "Sleep well." Danny gave her a look that told her he doubted he would.

* * *

Danny left Sam's house with a happy smile on his face, glad in the knowledge that she'd be safe. He wondered if he should tell her what he knew and what he suspected, then thought it was better for her piece of mind that she didn't find anything out until he knew all of what was going on.

He had no intention of going home and going to sleep. He was going to Dash's house. Danny thought over his options. Should he simply confront Dash and rid him of the ghost, or should he be more subtle and wait for the ghost to go after Sam, as he assumed it would?

After a short debate, Danny decided that it might be safer for Dash if he waited until the ghost left, assuming it would. Danny did consider the possibility that the ghost never left and that Sam's nightmares only had to do with her contact with the ghost through Dash.

Danny sat in the tree in Dash's yard and thought. Part of him was elated. If this ghost was interfering with and manipulating Dash, then that would mean both Dash's and Sam's feelings weren't real. That meant the relationship would be over. On the other hand, their feelings could be real, just magnified by the ghost. Or worse, Sam's feelings could be real and Dash's feelings not, and then Sam would be hurt. Danny put his head in his hands and groaned.

What if Sam really loved Dash? What if Dash really loved her? Danny wondered if he had any hope at all of winning Sam's heart, and if he did, was he a terrible person for wanting her relationship with Dash to fall apart so he could be happy?

Danny sat up. He knew he could agonize over the situation forever. The best he could do for the moment was be patient and hope that Sam wouldn't get hurt. He tried to care about Dash, but that idea was a little more difficult to carry through. He also knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, the likelihood of getting hurt was high, but he couldn't help it. He wouldn't care if he had to hide his feelings for Sam forever; as long as she was back to normal, hanging out together with Tuck and himself all the time, he'd be happy.

He was just about to nod off, sitting in the tree at Dash's house, when his ghost sense went off. Danny floated up in alarm then watched as the ghost he knew as Errol flying swiftly from Dash's house. Danny followed with a sinking feeling, knowing where the ghost was going. He knew that this would be when the fight started. Everything would go up- or downhill from here, and regardless of what happened between Dash and Sam, Errol was in for one hell of a beating tonight. Danny wasn't feeling merciful.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being later than usual. You could say that I had a little "test of faith", but I shall overcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please do me the honor of a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Big thanks to Nom de Plume, who again beta-read this chapter.**

**All my reviewers, you are great, thank you for giving me the energy and will to propel this story further.**

Chapter Twelve

Errol had grown slightly complacent about his evening switches between Dash and Sam, so he didn't even check to see if he was being followed. He knew the smaller ghosts were working hard at keeping Danny occupied. He felt guilty about the sacrifice, but was at least satisfied that Danny simply returned the ghosts to the Ghost Zone instead of completely destroying them.

Something about Danny's kindness to the lesser ghosts niggled at his conscience, but Errol was beyond caring. He wanted what he wanted, now, and no less would do. He tried to ignore the horrible reality that using the loyalty and love of the smaller ghosts was wrong, and that he was no better than those who drained them of their small powers and left them weak empty shells. He argued to himself that the sacrifice served a very good purpose.

The ghost's musings ceased when he reached Sam's house. He entered her room and paused tiredly. Errol knew he was in for another night of scaring and upsetting the girl. He didn't enjoy mistreating her like he was. He again reasoned that it was for her own good, that he knew what she needed better than herself, and in the long run, she would be extremely happy.

Errol stood at the edge of Sam's bed and reached down to kiss the face of his obsession when the Specter Deflector did its job, and protected Sam from his ghostly touch. The ghost reeled back in shock. He blinked for a moment in stunned disbelief.

"I thought I got rid of that thing!" he said angrily as he ripped the blanket off Sam and surveyed the Specter Deflector.

"You thought wrong!" Danny yelled as he flew through the window. Errol was stunned again as Danny grabbed him by the back of his robes and phased him up and out of Sam's house.

Errol managed to wrest himself out of Danny's grip, he turned and came face to face with a very angry ghost boy. The ghost knew it was sheer luck which had brought him safe from Danny's detection thus far, and his precious luck hand just run out.

Danny threw Errol up into the air and hit him with several angry and nearly debilitating blasts. The ghost did his best to skitter away, but instead he faltered in the air. He bent his wings around him and let himself spiral down to the ground where he hit with a thud.

Danny himself landed only a few feet away. "Stay away from Sam," he said angrily. Danny's tone angered Errol—how dare Danny tell him to stay away from what was his? The ghost called upon all the strength he possessed as he lay curled on the ground, his wings folded over him like a shield.

"She's mine," Errol growled, his voice was low, but the depth of it caused the ground beneath Danny's feet to shake. Danny was in the process of opening the Fenton Thermos when Errol seemed to explode from his spot curled on the ground. Danny was thrown back by the force of Errol's wings spreading out and the Fenton Thermos flew from his hand and rolled away.

Errol stood and faced Danny, breathing heavily, his face contorted into the ugly form of pure hatred. His skin began to darken, his eyes took on an eerie red glow, the golden ringlets on his head seemed to twist and turn like snakes.

Danny half-watched the transformation as he tried to figure out where the thermos had landed. He spotted it beneath bushes to the right of Errol, and had no idea how to reach it. Danny took on a defensive stance and focused his gaze on Errol, who had spotted the thermos as well.

"Only one of us is going to win," Errol called to Danny. "And it will not be you." Danny didn't answer. He didn't want to waste his breath on this creature; he simply wanted to dispatch it as quickly as possible.

Errol pulled out the bow which was slung across his back, and knocked an arrow. "I suggest, ghost boy," Errol sneered. "That you fly, now." Danny didn't take the bait—he needed to get the Fenton Thermos. Instead, he moved to the side and threw three quick blasts that the ghost, with a great deal of effort, dodged.

Danny knew that this ghost was weak; in terms of sheer power, he could defeat it easily. Unfortunately, what the creature lacked in strength, it seemed to make up for in intelligence. Getting to the thermos was not gong to be easy, not by a long shot.

Errol sent several arrows toward Danny, who dodged them effortlessly. Danny shot back with several blasts, two of which made contact with Errol. The ghost used the connecting blasts to move himself closer to the thermos. Danny knew he'd have to act fast or Errol would be in control, and things would turn extremely ugly from there.

Danny rushed forward and tackled Errol, pushing him to the ground. Errol reached up dug his fingers, which had now transformed into black talons, into Danny's arm. Danny flinched in pain as he punched Errol in the jaw. The ghost brought up his other hand, intent on piercing Danny's neck with his blade-like claws, but Danny blocked the effort then twisted Errol's arm away from him, wincing as the claws sunk deeper yet into his upper arm.

Errol grimaced as Danny twisted his arm harder. He brought one of his wings around and sent Danny flying away, simultaneously ripping his claws from Danny's arm.

Danny groaned, disabled for a moment from the pain coursing through him as his arm oozed green ectoplasm. He looked to the side and almost breathed out in relief. The thermos was only a few inches from the left side of his head his head. Unfortunately, he couldn't move his left arm and had to roll over to reach it with his right.

Danny's fingers had just brushed the thermos when he was confronted with the glowing red eyes of a grinning lesser ghost. The creature hissed at him and grabbed the thermos.

"Get back here!" Danny yelled as he attempted to grab the creature's tail—but the ghost was gone, along with the thermos. Errol was now on his feet and Danny knew he was in serious trouble. How was he going to defeat this ghost without a thermos? His only option was to completely destroy it, something he'd never done before. He wondered, vaguely, what the repercussions in the Ghost Zone would be, for his utter and complete destruction of another ghost.

Danny briefly imagined himself standing trial in some ghostly kangaroo court, overseen by Walker himself, and being sentenced to an eternity of hard labor in one of Walker's prisons. The scenario shouldn't have bothered Danny—he was already a fugitive from Walker's law. What bothered him was that it was likely he would be forced to end a life, or an after-life, rather. The idea was not palatable.

"Between a rock and a hard place, now," Errol said snidely. "Aren't we?"

Danny took a deep breath as he stood and turned to face the ghost. "I don't want to destroy you," Danny yelled. "Don't make me destroy you."

Errol looked at Danny in surprise. "You think you can destroy me?" he asked. "What makes you think that I can't destroy you?"

"You are weaker and smaller," Danny answered. "All it will take are a few short concentrated blasts and you'll be done for. You know it and I know it."

Errol simply threw back his head and laughed. He then brandished the Fenton Thermos and looked at Danny with mock pitying expression. Danny took a few steps back. This wasn't good. Never before had he been in the situation when one of his enemies—other than Valerie—confronted him with a thermos.

"I want you to rest assured in the knowledge," Errol began as he uncapped the thermos, "that I will take very good care of Sam. She will be happy and loved."

"You're right," Danny yelled as he prepared to flee once Errol tried to focus the thermos at him. "She will be well taken care of. She will be happy and loved, but for real. Without your manipulations and your evil."

Errol barked in laughter. "You think you are capable of giving her what she needs? You've already cut her heart to the core many times. You've hurt her. You don't deserve her, you obnoxious little twit!"

Danny shouted in anger and sent several angry blasts toward Errol who simply flew up and around each shot. Danny knew he needed to be quick and unpredictable in order to escape Errol's plan. He flew up after the ghost, firing blast after blast.

Errol aimed the thermos at Danny who moved quickly and shot a blast at the hand holding the thermos. Both Danny and the ghost watched for a brief moment as the thermos fell through the sky—then both dove after it.

The thermos was caught, then activated and capped as the ghost being sucked into the thermos screamed.

* * *

Tucker and Sam waited for Danny to walk to school with them, but they were only able to wait so long or risk being late to school.

"Maybe he's sick," Tucker said as he surveyed Sam's worried expression.

"He seemed okay last night," Sam replied.

Tucker smirked at Sam. "If you're so worried, why don't you call him?" Sam gave Tucker an annoyed look.

"Why don't you call him?" she growled.

"Because I'm not the one freaking out over him not being in school," Tucker answered. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker.

Dash was usually waiting for Sam at her locker when she arrived, but instead of Dash, Jazz was standing there, with a frightened look on her face.

"Have you seen Danny?" she whispered as Sam began opening her locker.

Sam could feel her heart speed up. She swallowed hard. "Not since last night," she answered. "Why?"

"His bed hasn't been slept in," Jazz told her. "I've had to pry him out of bed for the last few days. He's been so tired."

Sam took a deep shaky breath. "Maybe he just got up early." Jazz looked into her eyes and shook her head.

"No," Jazz whispered. "Something's wrong, Sam. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach." Sam could feel it in the pit of her stomach too. She looked up and saw Dash approaching and sighed.

"Good morning, Sweetness," Dash said cheerfully as he stepped between Jazz and Sam so he could bestow a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Good morning, Dash," Sam said as she held Jazz's gaze. Dash paused and looked back and forth between the girls.

"Am I, like, interrupting something here?" he asked.

Jazz looked at Dash a moment and frowned. "Yes," she answered as she grabbed Sam's hand. "I need Sam's help." Jazz began pulling Sam down the hall, but Dash grabbed Sam's other arm and pulled her away.

"I don't think Sam wants to go with you," Dash said angrily.

"I think she does," Jazz said as she stared Dash down and tried to put Sam behind her.

"She doesn't!" Dash growled. Sam yanked her arm away from Dash and gave him an angry look.

"Why doesn't someone bother to ask me?" she asked angrily. "I am capable of making my own decisions, after all." Dash looked contrite as he bowed his head and looked at his feet. Sam sighed deeply.

"I'll see you in third period," she told him. He looked up at her in shock.

"Sweetness," Dash said as he pulled her close to him. Sam sighed in irritation and looked him in the eyes. He frowned at her.

"Don't go," he whispered.

Sam gave him an odd look. "Class is going to start in three minutes, Dash. You'd see me for all of two. Go to class. I'll see you in Social Studies."

"Fine," Dash said angrily. He shot an evil glance at Jazz then turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jazz asked as she walked down the hall with Sam.

Sam shook her head. "It's all hard to explain." Jazz raised her eyebrows then showed Sam into the broom closet where Tucker was waiting.

"Hey!" Tucker said when he saw Sam. "I didn't think Jazz would be able to wrench you away from your beloved."

"Shut up," Sam said angrily. "He's not my beloved."

"Yeah," Tucker teased. "He's just your boyfriend." Sam was about to open her mouth and say something else when Jazz stopped her.

"Come on, you two," she said in exasperation. "This isn't the time to argue like ten-year-olds. Something has happened to Danny." Both Tucker and Sam looked at each other in shame.

"Who was the last one to see him?" Jazz asked urgently. "What did you discuss? What ghosts has he been dealing with lately?"

"I think I was the last to talk with him," Sam said then looked at Tucker.

"I went to bed early last night," Tucker told Jazz. "The last person I talked to was Sam." Jazz turned and looked at Sam.

"What did you talk about?" Jazz asked.

Sam's mind went a little blank. "He, um..." she started, then smiled. "Oh yeah. He came and brought me another Specter Deflector."

"Why?" Jazz asked curiously. "Have you had ghost problems?"

"We weren't sure," Sam answered. "I've been having really bad nightmares and I just had this feeling that something was going on. Weel before last we had a run-in with a ghost."

"Who?" Jazz questioned curiously.

"We don't know," Tucker answered. "We'd never faced him before."

"But he looked familiar to me," Sam said. "We thought maybe he had a hand in my relationship with Dash, but nothing really changed after Danny caught him and put him back into the Ghost Zone."

"Then why did you want the Specter Deflector?" Jazz questioned. Sam frowned and looked at Tucker. She had begun to feel like she was on the witness stand being grilled by the prosecution.

"Because I've been having really bad nightmares about Danny," Sam answered. "He gave me one to wear before, but something happened to it. He brought me another."

Jazz nodded her head. "And did you have nightmares last night?"

"No," Sam answered. Jazz sent Tucker a look which Sam interpreted as, _See, I knew it was her, she's been responsible for this fiasco all along._

"Did you fight?" Jazz queried.

Sam sighed heavily. "No, we didn't fight, Jazz. We parted company on good terms. He was happy when he left my house last night!"

"How happy?" Jazz asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm getting sick of Twenty Questions, Jazz," Sam growled. "All I know is we discussed my nightmares and the possibility of a ghost being responsible. That's it."

Jazz sighed deeply. "Well, that's not much help at all."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, feeling like she was going to cry. She hated the feeling, but she was very frightened for Danny. "I'm not holding anything back. If I knew anything more, you know I'd tell you."

Jazz gave Sam a look of distress. "If I can't find him," she said almost hysterically, "I'm going to have to tell Mom and Dad he's missing, and then the cops are going to get involved, and…" Jazz stopped and let the statement hang.

Tucker sighed. "The only suggestion I have is to take the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone and see if it will detect him there. The only problem is, if he's in ghost mode, we won't be able to find him."

"What's the longest we can hold off telling your parents he's missing?" Sam asked.

"One day, tops," Jazz answered.

"I've been suspecting over the last few days that something ghostly has been going on between Dash and myself," Sam said softly. "He's become strangely possessive and doesn't want me to even talk to Danny."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't expect less from Dash," Tucker said. "As far as I'm concerned he's just showing his true colors. 'Cause he's like that, not this charming guy you say he's been."

"Okay," Jazz said as she focused on Sam again. Sam sighed in exasperation. "Maybe the ghost responsible for your relationship with Dash has done something to Danny." Tucker laughed a little and Sam shot him an evil look.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked. "Walk up to Dash and confront him? I don't think that will work."

"Maybe you should aggravate him," Jazz suggested. "I mean, if things aren't going his way, then…"

"Yeah!" Tucker said like a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "Break up with him or something."

Sam suddenly felt scared. "I don't think that's a good idea, you guys. I don't want to…I do but…I don't want to hurt him, I mean. I care about him."

Tucker put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sam, but it might not be real, and Danny's life is at stake."

"Okay! Fine!" Sam said shortly. "I should have known better to think I could have any kind of relationship which isn't manipulated by a ghost." She then frowned as she realized she'd just engaged in a semi-public pity session.

"You two didn't hear that," she said as she opened the door to the broom closet. "And we're going to get detention for being late to class."

Tucker laughed. "We will, at least. You won't, because you're too closely associated to Dash." Sam gave him an evil look and he chuckled.

* * *

Errol growled at Dash, _"Why did you let her go? You shouldn't have!"_

Dash sighed. He wondered if banging his head on the desk would dislodge the irritating creature who'd taken residence in his mind.

_Dude,_ Dash thought_. You want me to physically restrain her? You want me to hurt her? In front of witnesses and everything?_

"_You need to get a handle on things, Dash,"_ Errol warned. _"Or I'm taking over."_

_No!_ Dash nearly cried out loud_. Don't. But you need to be reasonable. I can't just grab Sam. I'd think you'd, like, know her enough to know that you can't do that to her._

Errol took a deep breath. After his fight last night with Danny, he felt jubilant. He wanted everything to work out as cleanly and as perfectly as getting rid of that pesky little ghost boy.

Dash could feel Errol's satisfaction. He knew about the container sitting on his bookshelf in his room. He just didn't know what it contained that filled Errol with such glee, just that it was very important, and the very thought of it sent Errol into what Dash felt was scary evil laughter.

"So, Dash," Kwan said as he waved his hand in front of Dash's face. "Are you, like, ever going to come back down to Earth? 'Cause we need to talk about the dance. The girls are planning something…"

"The dance!" Dash said in exasperation. "I forgot all about that stupid thing." Kwan looked at Dash dumbly for a moment.

"So," he continued. "Paulina and Star have something up their sleeves, and…" Kwan stopped and followed Dash's line of vision as Sam walked into the room.

"Oh, forget it," Kwan said in disgust. "There's no point talking to you now. I think I'm going to help Paulina and Star."

"What?" Dash said. Errol was telling him to ignore Kwan and he was trying hard to focus, but it was next to impossible. Errol kept going on and on about Sam.

"_How could you not just love her?"_ Errol asked. Dash shook his head and forced himself to look at Kwan. Errol fought back and forced Dash to look at Sam, who was now sitting at her usual spot.

"_Go talk to her," _Errol ordered. _"Before class starts." _Dash sighed and walked over to Sam.

"What happened to you this morning?" Dash asked as he stood by Sam's desk.

Sam looked up at Dash and smiled. "Nothing really. Jazz just needed my help. That's all."

"So," Dash said. "We're on for after school, right?"

Sam hesitated a moment. She had to think. What she really wanted was to look for Danny, but she remembered that she was supposed to deal with Dash. She sighed deeply, and looked into Dash's pained gaze.

"Yes," she said. "We're on for after school, but only for a little bit. I have a lot of homework to catch up on. I can't let my grades slip."

"My house?" Dash asked, and Sam blinked at him in surprise. She'd yet to be invited to his house. He lived in fear of his father, she knew, though he wouldn't admit as much.

"Sure," Sam said. Dash smiled at her and went and sat at his desk as class started.

Sam swallowed hard. The peaceful feeling she had around Dash was starting to fade and was replaced by something wholly uncomfortable. Her thoughts centered around Danny; she felt sick to her stomach and feared the worst. He had never been gone this long before—not without letting them know.

She caught Dash looking at her as she listened to the teacher talk. She smiled shakily at him and desperately tried to take notes. Instead she wrote out a list of possibilities. Where could Danny have gone?

* * *

**This is my shortest chapter so far, and I am rather nervous about it. Reviews are needed and necessary! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always, I owe a huge debt of gratitude to Nom de Plume for kindly beta-reading this chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen

Danny woke up to the dark and cramped quarters of the Fenton Thermos. He groaned in agony—not only did his whole body ache, but his arm was throbbing and burning. His head ached fiercely, and strangely he was very thirsty.

Movement within the thermos was next to impossible. It was dark, and it smelled oddly of his dad's old socks. Unfortunately, the faint odor of sweaty socks was making Danny feel extremely nauseous on top of everything else.

His first moments of consciousness were very disorienting. He struggled to figure out where he was as he pressed against the cylindrical walls of the container—then it hit him. He was in the thermos. He groaned. Sam was in danger. Errol had bested him and sucked him into the thermos. He shouldn't have hesitated. He should have just destroyed the blasted ghost when he had the chance instead of worrying about ending its existence.

Danny's biggest worry now was getting out of the thermos and protecting Sam. The ghost's words about her made him feel sick. It was obsessed with her. Danny was terrified of what it might do or how it would hurt Sam. He kicked himself for being such a stupid jealous fool and not realizing what was going on sooner.

He heard a noise and he stopped and listened hard. He could hear voices. Where was he?

"Dash!" a man's voice yelled angrily. "Get in here now!"

"Yes, sir," Danny heard Dash reply.

"What is the meaning of leaving this mess in the living room? Pick it up now!" the man hissed. "You're weak, Dash! Weak. We can't have that! When you're done putting your things away we're going to go out to the backyard and work on that lousy pass of yours."

"Yes, sir," Dash said.

"Dash has the thermos?" Danny said to himself as he felt the world around him shake, then shake again, vigorously. Danny tried to brace himself, he was losing consciousness again.

* * *

Tucker frowned as he walked down the hall, toward the cafeteria, with Sam. "I really don't think going to Dash's house after school is a good idea," Tucker said worriedly.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "He's just Dash. I've been alone with him enough to know he's not going to hurt me. When he's away from the A-list jerks, he's really a nice person. I wish you could see it."

Tucker shook his head. "What I see or don't see doesn't matter. The problem is that Danny's missing. Dash may or may not be under the influence of a ghost, we don't know. If he is, you could be in danger."

"Both of us have been in danger lots of times, Tuck," Sam said calmly. "I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"We don't have Danny to protect us, Sam," Tucker told his friend. He looked into her eyes and tried to convey how worried and scared he was.

"When did you become so faint of heart?" Sam teased.

"I'm not," Tucker defended. "I'm just trying to be cautious here. We don't know what happened to Danny. He might be…well…you know?"

"No," Sam said as she shook her head. "If he were dead, we'd know."

"Sam," Tucker said. "I just have a really bad feeling about this. Take Dash to your house instead or something. Go to the library. Just don't be alone with him."

"I have the Fenton Lipstick," Sam said. "And my cell phone. If I need help I'll call you and Jazz."

"I think it would be better if we just confronted Dash about any ghostly activity together," Tucker said.

"And he'd deny it," Sam said as she reached the lunch room door. Tucker grumbled something underneath his breath and Sam laughed.

* * *

When Danny came to again, he was feeling worse than he was before. He wondered what it was like when a ghost died. Was he dying? It sure felt like it.

He knew he needed to save his strength, but he couldn't help trying to rock the thermos. If it was on a table and he could knock it over, then the thermos would fall to the floor, break open, and he'd be able to escape.

Danny moved and kicked the best he could, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was making himself lightheaded. His other option was to try and transform back into his human form, but since he was unable to use any of his ghost powers at all, he didn't think it would work.

He was right; trying to transform himself back to his human mode didn't work, and it gave him a worse headache than he'd had before. Danny closed his eyes. He could only hope that Sam and Tucker would figure everything out before he grew too weak.

He heard voices. Sam's voice. He wanted to call out to her, but wasn't sure he could make himself heard. He started listening to the conversation, and realized what was going on. Now he was not only sick to his stomach but his heart was aching along with the rest of his body. He closed his eyes and wished he could pass out again.

* * *

Sam was nervous as she walked into Dash's house. It didn't make her feel any better that both Tuck and Jazz knew where she was. Relaxing was going to be impossible as long as Danny was missing.

Dash showed Sam into the sterile white living room and she frowned at the thought that people actually lived in such a stark, uninviting room.

"Sit down," Dash told Sam.

"Is it safe?" Sam asked skeptically. "Someone won't get mad at me for tracking in dirt?"

Dash paused, seemingly considering his answer, then said, "Not at you." Sam gave him a worried look as she sat. Dash sat beside her then took her hand in his. Errol took over from that point; Dash didn't even have the time to object. He had brought Sam here to celebrate his victory—there was no time to be wasted arguing with Dash.

The ghost knew Sam was feeling uncomfortable, and perhaps bewildered; part of the reason was because she was had been out of his influence for too long. He sent a surge of power from Dash's hand into Sam and watched as she visibly relaxed.

"Sam," Dash said as he looked into her eyes. Sam looked back worriedly.

"I can tell something's bothering you," he said gently. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sam's worried look changed to one of confusion and she shook her head as Dash's arm came around her and pulled her close. The feeling of warmth and peace she had failed to feel before settled around her, and she relaxed despite herself.

"I have a lot on my mind," Sam finally said. "It's nothing that important." Dash feathered his fingers through her hair and she had to fight to not completely let go and relax. She was supposed to upset Dash—possibly break up with him—to potentially reveal a ghost or, at the very least, break a potential ghost's hold on him.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut as he moved closer and placed a soft kiss on her neck beneath her ear. She tried to fight the haze clouding her mind, but her blood was already singing in her veins urging her to simply turn her head and connect with his mouth.

"Sam," Errol whispered into her hear. "Do you have any idea what I would do for you? Anything. Anything you ask. I love you, my precious Sam." He brushed his lips against hers and shivered as her lips parted, as if in permission to taste and explore…and so he did.

Sam put her hands against Dash's shoulder with the intention of pushing him away, but soon found that her hands had snaked around his neck as he pushed back on the couch until she was laying beneath him as he kissed her lovingly.

"I don't want you to think that I brought you here just for this," he said as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. He caressed her face with one hand. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want your heart, Sam," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Sam turned her head so he could nibble on her neck. "I want your love," he continued, his lips against her skin made her feel like she was going to burst to flame. She sighed as he kissed his way back up to her lips and one of his hands stole beneath the hem of her shirt and wandered upward.

"I want your soul!" he continued, forcing alarm bells to sound in Sam's mind.

"D-Dash," Sam stuttered as she tried desperately to fight the languorous feeling stealing into her limbs. She wanted to get away, but her body betrayed her. She wondered how her hands ended up beneath his shirt, stroking the warm skin on his back.

"Say you love me," he said as he pulled away and looked into her lavender eyes. Errol wanted to drown in them; he could happily spend an eternity in her eyes alone. A terrible ache filled his entire being as he watched a look of uncertainty growing in her eyes.

"I…" Sam started to say, but he kissed her again, cutting off her words, cutting off her thinking. What was she going to say? She couldn't remember. His hand crept beneath her skirt, causing her breath to catch as he continued to feast on her mouth. Sam's eyes widened as he caressed her thigh, reaching higher—it was like a splash of cold water, breaking the spell. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away before it reached its intended destination.

"No," she said as she turned her head, ending the kiss. Sam looked around in shock; they were no longer in the living room, but lying on a bed. How had they gotten there? He paused and soothed her, kissing her chin sweetly and tenderly until she gave in and let him kiss her again.

"My Sweetness," he whispered tenderly. Sam turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss yet again. She blinked as she looked at the Fenton Thermos sitting on the dresser. She vaguely wondered what a Fenton Thermos was doing there of all places…then it all came flooding back to her.

"Danny," she gasped as she sat up and pushed Dash away.

"What?" Dash asked in rage. "What did you say?" Sam looked at Dash fearfully as she scrabbled off the bed and toward thermos. Dash was quicker. He grabbed it and held it behind his back.

"It's him again!" Dash yelled. "That damned ghost boy! Why can't I get him out of your mind?"

"Give me the thermos," Sam demanded as she tried to get around him.

"No," Dash growled, his voice sounding completely unlike Dash.

"You are mine, Sam," he said as he advanced on her. "Once you accept that fact, all will be well."

Sam swallowed hard. "What have you done with Dash?" she asked shakily.

Dash, or the person who seemed to be Dash, laughed. "Don't worry, my Sweetness," he said. "I couldn't bear to share you with him. He is completely oblivious, in his own little dreamland right now. Trust me, he's happy."

"What about Danny?" Sam asked, trying not to sound hysterical.

"Danny can't harm you, Sweetness," he answered.

"Errol," Sam gasped, guessing at the identity of the ghost.

"Yes," he answered as he reached for her. "Yes. Yes. I am Errol. You are Sam. You are mine. I am yours. Forever."

"No," Sam whispered. "I'm not yours. You need to give Dash back his body."

"No," Errol replied. "It's mine now. Just as you are mine." He reached for Sam and pulled her up into his arms. Sam looked at the thermos in his hand. She knew Danny was in there. It tore her up inside when she imagined how long he'd been stuck in the thermos. He had to be hurt badly for Errol to have gained the upper hand on him in a fight, and to be caught inside the thermos.

"He's not coming back, Sam," Errol said as he caressed her face with a free hand. "You should be happy. He has done nothing but break your heart. He's a vengeful, hurtful spirit."

"No," Sam replied as she shook her head. "He's wonderful. He's the best person I know. There is no one kinder than Danny."

"Kind?" Errol yelled. "Have you seen what he does to the little ghosts? Those poor defenseless creatures?"

"Have you ever seen what those so-called defenseless creatures do when they escape the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked in outrage. "The destruction, pain and fear they cause is unbelievable. Danny puts them back when he could destroy them."

"I've seen his cruelty in action, Sam," Errol told her calmly as he moved closer to her. "I've seen him tormenting them with no good cause." Sam took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say. She knew Danny took his aggression out on the littler ghosts quite often. It was his way of blowing off steam. No one ever thought that the ghosts were anything more than pests, even most ghosts themselves.

"Give me the thermos," Sam said softly. "Let Danny go."

"No!" Errol boomed. "He's staying put. He'll hurt you again, Sam. He'll break your heart. He can't love you like I can." He pushed Sam back and she fell onto the bed.

"Let me show you," Errol said as he forced Sam, who was frozen in horror, further on to the bed, and laid beside her. He feathered his fingers along her bare midriff. "Let me show you how I can love you."

Sam swallowed hard and closed her eyes briefly. "That isn't love," she said as she looked at the thermos. Errol still held it in a death grip.

"You only think you love him," Errol continued as he held Sam's gaze. "It's only because you don't know better." He moved close to Sam and kissed her lips briefly. Sam turned her head away.

"I love Danny," she said miserably. "No matter what you do, I'll always love him. Nothing can change that, not even whatever ghostly tricks you pull."

"You'll forget him," Errol whispered as he pulled at Sam's shirt. "I'll help you. I promise you'll want to." Sam purposefully kept her eyes from the thermos as she snaked her hands onto his shoulders. She watched his eyes flicker in satisfaction, a smile curling on his lips, Dash's lips.

"You need to put this down," Sam said breathlessly as she smoothed her hand down Errol's arm toward the thermos.

"Ah!" Errol laughed as he pulled the thermos away from her searching fingers. "You beautiful sneaky girl. I know what you're trying to do." He placed the thermos on the nightstand then moved Sam away from it.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Errol said. "I understand what you're going through. I understand your heart…so much better than you think."

Sam held his gaze. "I don't want this," she said. "I don't know how you can say you love me, care for me or anything else while you're torturing me like this."

Errol shook Dash's head. "I'm sorry, Sweetness. It's a necessary evil."

Sam swallowed hard. "You're right, it's evil." Errol's eyes showed their guilt.

"No evil is necessary!" Sam continued angrily. "And I'll never love you. I hate you!"

Errol blinked in pain and astonishment, then anger. "You will change your mind," he growled as he dug his fingers into Sam's shoulders then crashed his mouth over hers in a punishing kiss. Sam clamped her jaw shut and turned her head. Errol put his hands on either side of her face, holding her still, begging her to respond to the tenderness he was now trying to convey in his kisses—trying hard to infuse his power into her, to hypnotize her into acceptance. All he needed to do was claim her, and she'd be his forever, no going back. Why couldn't she just understand how much he loved her? It would make things so much easier.

"No," Sam said as she brought up her knee. Where it made contact, Sam wasn't sure, and she didn't care as long as it freed her to roll toward the nightstand and grab the thermos. Her fingers just brushed it when Errol pulled her back. She kicked again and fell forward, hitting her head against the sharp corner of the nightstand.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Errol dove for Sam, trying to prevent her head from striking the corner of the nightstand. Sam's head struck; the thermos fell over and landed on the floor with a crash. The thermos opened and Danny was free. Errol left Dash's body and grabbed Sam, who was out cold, and fled.

* * *

Danny was listening to the argument taking place between Dash and Sam—or Errol and Sam, rather. He had to strain to hear Sam's voice. He was so relieved that Sam was able to break free of Errol's spell. He wondered what gave her the power to do it.

He felt Errol pick up the thermos, which made him feel sick and faint at every movement. He fought hard to retain his consciousness. As much as it hurt to listen to the events taking place on the outside of the thermos, Danny was able to take heart in the fact that Sam wasn't alone. He was with her.

He heard her confess her love for him, and he knew what protected her against Errol. He would have smiled happily if he could. It was funny, Tucker told him that Sam loved him, but he didn't quite believe it was true. When he heard Sam actually say she loved him, he wondered that the thermos itself was able to hold the joy bursting from his heart. It was true. She loved him!

Danny continued to listen to Sam and Errol argue. He would have done anything to break out of the container and protect Sam from whatever Errol was doing. He had heard Errol's confession of love. He'd heard the terrible things Errol said about Danny breaking Sam's heart. He wanted to yell that it wasn't true. He'd never intentionally hurt Sam.

He felt like screaming. He wanted out. He wanted to hold Sam. He wanted to destroy Errol. The pain coursing through him was ignored as righteous anger filled him. Then suddenly, without warning, the thermos was shaking again. Had Sam reached it?

Danny was stunned as he was released from the thermos. He appeared from the cramped confines with a bright flash then landed on the floor with a thump and changed to his human form. He looked up in time to see Sam laying half off the bed with a bloody gash on her temple. He was just about to reach for her when Errol abandoned Dash's body, which fell unconscious on the bed, seized Sam, and was gone.

"No!" Danny cried as he reached out in a futile effort to grab Sam. He collapsed back on the floor and groaned in pain. He took several deep breaths and looked at Dash, who was beginning to stir on the bed.

"Crud," Danny groaned and with great effort, returned to his ghostly form. He could possibly explain why Danny Phantom was in Dash's room, but how would he reason away Fenton's presence?

Dash sat up and looked around the room. He caught sight of Danny who was standing shakily. He blinked in amazement for a moment, his mouth open dumbly.

"What happened?" he asked Danny in alarm. "Where's Sam?"

"He took her," Danny answered as he picked the thermos up off the floor. "I can't stay." He flew out of Dash's house as fast as he could and hoped Dash would stay put and keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Jazz jumped up in shock as Danny flew haphazardly into her room, landed with a thud on the floor and transformed into his human self.

"Danny!" Jazz cried as she knelt down beside her rather beat up brother. She looked at his arm, which was now bleeding freely and profusely.

"What happened?" she gasped as she put her hand on Danny's icy face, then examined the deep puncture wounds in Danny's arm. She wondered how much blood he'd lost.

"He took Sam," Danny answered breathlessly as Jazz pulled a first aid kit from under her bed and began trying to stop the flow of blood from his upper arm.

"You can't do anything about that right now," Jazz said softly. "You're in pretty bad shape, little brother."

"Call Tuck," Danny ordered.

"In a minute," Jazz answered as she finished bandaging his arm. She looked into his eyes a moment then frowned.

"I think you might have a concussion, Danny," She said worriedly. "We should get you to the emergency room."

"No," Danny replied forcefully. "How would we explain this? Besides, all of this happened last night. I got stuck inside the thermos." Jazz tried not to laugh and Danny narrowed his eyes at her.

"You need to call Tucker," he told her again. "We have to go after Sam before he…hurts her." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hold back the fear and worry threatening to overwhelm him.

Jazz examined Danny one more time then finally did as he asked and called Tucker who said he'd be over as fast as he could run, which Danny said wasn't fast enough. Danny tried to get up, thinking that maybe he could go after Tucker, but Jazz pushed him back down onto the floor.

"I'm going to lay you on your side," Jazz informed Danny. "On your good arm." Danny nodded his head. "Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"I'm really thirsty," Danny said. "Can you get me a drink?" He looked up into Jazz's worried eyes. He also wanted Sam. He wouldn't be comfortable until she was back, safe and sound. Jazz hesitated for a minute then got up and ran out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

Errol very gently laid the unconscious girl on her bed. He did his best to make sure she was comfortable, then dabbed at the gash on the side of her head in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry," Errol whispered softly in an anguished tone. "I didn't do a very good job of protecting you from him, did I?" Sam wasn't able to answer—she was still out.

"I promise, my love," Errol continued as he caressed her face. "He'll pay for what he's done to you. You will be mine. You'll be happy. I promise."

Sam stirred a little and Errol stilled. He waited calmly and patiently for her to speak. She opened her eyes blearily and opened her mouth to speak. Errol bent closer.

"Where's Danny?" she asked.

Errol growled in anger and slapped her face, "There is no Danny! No Danny!"

"Help! Danny!" Sam called weakly, then began to cry. Errol gathered her into his arms and began to cry himself. He realized he was to far gone; he was long past the point of no return. The only sanity he clung to was his love for this girl…the girl he'd just hurt. Oh, how he hated himself.

Sam tried to curl up away from Errol, but moving made her feel like throwing up. She couldn't remember how she had ended up in the situation she was in. She blinked at Errol as he stared at her worriedly.

"What happened?" she asked.

Errol paused. He had figured that Danny would show up at any moment—but maybe he'd be lucky. After all, who would think that he'd simply bring Sam home?

"I saved you," Errol lied, but believed every word he said. "I saved you from him. He was going to hurt you. I saved you."

"Who?" Sam asked. "Dash?"

"No," Errol answered. "Danny. I saved you from Danny. He's lost his mind, Sweetness. But I'll protect you from him now." Sam's eyes filled with more tears and she clung to Errol as she sobbed, breaking his heart as she cried for Danny.

* * *

**The next update may not arrive until Saturday. I've some drama of my own in my life. Oh joy. Reviews will help propel me onward, so…do your thing and I'll do mine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**First order of business, Thank you Nom De Plume for your beta-reading skills**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Thank you to Deeds aka divalady963****, without her help, I would still be banging my head on the keyboard trying to figure this chapter out.  
**

Chapter Fourteen

Dash looked around his room in bewilderment. He had just watched Danny Phantom fly from his room! How the heck had Danny Phantom ended up in his room? He shook his head in confusion as he sat on the bed in a state of shock.

"Sam!" he said suddenly as he put his hands on his head. Phantom had said someone took Sam. Who?

Dash knew it had to have been Errol. He hated that ghost. On one hand it was his friend, on the other it used him. It helped him, but hurt him as well. His mind raced. He wondered if he should do something. He stood and paced for a minute. Would Danny Phantom know where Errol took Sam? He didn't think he would. For some reason Dash had a connection with the ghost. He knew exactly where he would go.

"What should I do?" Dash asked out loud. No one answered. He paced back and forth fighting with indecision. He was free of that ghost. That meant his life could go back to normal. That meant he was in control once more. If he went to find Sam there was the possibility that the ghost would take him over again. If he didn't there was a possibility that Sam could be hurt, and if he went, there was a possibility that some how he could hang on to his relationship with Sam, he didn't think he could without Errol's help, but he was willing to try.

"Phantom probably followed the ghost. He's probably rescued Sam already," Dash said out loud. He looked around the room then rushed downstairs. Sitting on the floor by the couch was Sam's backpack. He picked it up and hugged it to him as if it were Sam herself. He knew deep in his heart that he needed to go, to try to do something—even if it was just to witness her rescue. He'd never forgive himself if something bad happened and there was something he could have done.

Dash decided his fear was a testament to his weakness. He felt ill. It would be so easy to run upstairs and cower under the covers. He was weak.

"No!" he said out loud as he put Sam's backpack on. "I'm not weak!" He took a deep breath and marched from the house. He was well on his way down the street when he realized he needed to be just a little quicker, so he began running.

* * *

Jazz helped Danny sit up then knelt down and handed him a glass of water. Danny took it gratefully then emptied the glass in only a few swallows. He handed the glass back to Jazz who looked at her brother dubiously.

"Do you need more?" she asked gently.

"I need to find Sam," Danny told his sister. "A ghost has Sam!" A look of horror filled his eyes and he groaned in anguish. He had no idea where Errol took her.

"You can't help her much in the shape you're in," Jazz said patiently, then looked up as her bedroom door opened slowly and Tucker peeked in his head. He was about to say something, but he saw Danny and paused.

"What happened?" he asked. His eyes widened in fear. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know," Danny answered sadly. "He took her."

Tucker shook his head in confusion. "Who? Dash?" He looked at Jazz who only shrugged her shoulders.

"No," Danny said. "Errol. Errol took her."

"Errol?" Tucker exclaimed in fear. "That ghost we caught a couple weeks ago? He came back already? What does he want?"

"Apparently," Danny said slowly as he met Tucker's questioning gaze, "he wants Sam." He told Tucker everything he knew—and, since she hadn't left the room, Jazz too.

Tucker wanted to laugh at the thought of some demented ghost obsessed with Sam. There were a million teasing things he could say, but he knew right now things were too serious. A sick feeling of terror grew as Tucker looked at his friend lying on the floor. Danny was in bad shape. He was terrified at what Errol might do to Sam, especially if she didn't cooperate…then was horrified at the thought that she would.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment," Jazz said to Danny. "You need to go to a doctor." Danny shook his head in refusal, then looked at Tucker.

"We have to find her," Danny said as he held eye contact with Tucker. Tucker nodded his head as a tacit agreement was reached. Jazz sighed in frustration, wishing she had the same connection with her brother that his friends seemed to have.

"How are you feeling?" Jazz asked as she examined Danny's face.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and answered, "I feel like I've been stuck in the thermos for the last almost twenty-four hours, and shaken over and over. I feel like I've been tied up, kicked and beaten. I'm tired." He didn't add that he was terrified. At the moment he barely had the energy to talk, let alone go ghost and find Sam, fight Errol, and win. At the moment, the Box Ghost would be able to kick his butt.

He sighed deeply. What was he going to do? How were they going to even find Sam? Was she okay? He knew she was hurt. He thought about the gash on her head and groaned in even more agony. He hoped that whatever Errol had planned for her, she'd be able to hold out until he could get to her.

"Sam's smart," Tucker said as he picked up on Danny's thoughts. "She'll figure out a way to fight Errol." He looked at Jazz. "I bet we get a call from her any time now, telling us that she kicked Errol's ghostly butt." Tucker hoped he was right. He believed in Sam, but then how could she defend herself from a ghost?

"I wish I could believe that," Danny said as a wave of exhaustion forced him to lay down. He hated feeling this weak and tired. He reasoned that all he needed was to sleep for ten minutes, then he'd have enough strength to go ghost and find Sam.

* * *

Sam struggled to remember what happened. It seemed that she couldn't retain recent memories at all. How did she get home? What was she doing with this strange ghost? She closed her eyes as he held her and hummed soothingly. A sense of peace invaded her being and her tears stopped.

"Where's Danny?" she asked as soon as her panic faded. She'd asked the question before, but couldn't remember the answer. Her thoughts were fleeting images, like ghosts themselves. She tried to grab them, but her mind was numb.

"Don't worry yourself about him, Sweetness," Errol said kindly as he let her lay back on her bed. He examined the gash on the side of her head. She winced as he moved the blood matted hair out of the way so he could examine the wound closely.

Sam wanted to move away as he put his finger ever so lightly against the gash, but she felt paralyzed. She looked at him and watched in bewilderment as tears rolled down his face.

The pain of the cut was so intense, Errol could feel it himself. He wanted to take away the pain. He knew he had caused this; it was his responsibility. He looked into her eyes and sighed—something wasn't right about her gaze, it was as if she wasn't really there. What had he done?

"You don't have to worry, Sweetness," the ghost told Sam again. "I'm going to take you away from here. You'll be with me forever. I'll love you and cherish you."

"I can't go with you," Sam said in fear, as the ghost held her. She tried desperately to remember what happened. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't quite catch her thoughts. Where was she? She blinked a few times then remembered she was in her room; that at least was a relief.

Errol looked around. What he really needed to do was take control of Dash again. It was difficult manifesting himself in physical form. He'd be able to manage better if he was in control of a physical body, and poor Dash was so easy to overwhelm.

Sam sighed as Errol let go of her. Her addled mind was clearing slowly. One thing she knew was that she didn't trust the ghost standing before her. She thought of Danny and tears began to prickle her eyelids. She chastised herself.

_You really need to stop this crying nonsense, Sam,_ she said in her mind. _This helpless act is ridiculous. It's not you._ She watched as Errol floated around the room in thought. He finally turned and moved closer to her.

"Sweetness," he said, then bent down and kissed her gently. Alarms sirens went off in Sam's head and she snapped her eyes open wide as the memory of lying in Dash's room flashed in her mind and she tried to push away from Errol. She remembered now. Danny was in the thermos. She had to get him out! Errol was lying. Danny hadn't tried to hurt her. Errol had. She shivered and Errol tried to sooth her.

"My Dove," he whispered softly, "I am having trouble keeping solid form. I need to go find Dash."

"No!" Sam said angrily. "Leave him alone!"

"You don't have to worry. I'll be able to rescue him easily," Errol replied, clearly not listening to Sam at all. "When I return, I'll be able to hold you again. We'll go away together. No one will be able to harm you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sam told him. He merely smiled at her.

"When I return, I'll be able to erase all memory of Danny from your mind. You'll be bonded to me. You will be happy."

Sam sighed deeply. "Not that again," she said tiredly.

"I'm sorry that I need to do this to you," Errol said as he took the ties from Sam's curtains. "I'm going to restrain you. I can't have you trying to escape while I'm gone. If you call the ghost boy here, you'll be hurt."

"He's out of the thermos?" Sam asked, her heart filling with hope.

Sam tried to fight, but was too weak as Errol tied her to her bed. He smiled down at her lovingly. "Don't worry, Sweetness. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"Don't bother coming back," Sam yelled at the ghost as she watched it fly through the window. She took several deep breaths then concentrated all her strength into trying to untie her hands. She would have yelled for help if she thought it would have done any good, but decided it would be better to save her energy.

* * *

Dash nearly tripped over the front steps of Sam's house as he reached the door. He didn't bother knocking; if he did that then he'd have to think, and he'd be too scared to act. He ran through the door and up the stairs. He wasn't sure where Sam's room was. He opened door after door.

Sam screamed when she saw Dash peek in his head. He jumped back in fright then realized he was looking at Sam, not some wild ghost. His heart thumped in fear and sympathy as he walked in slowly with his hands up so not to scare Sam further.

"Why are you tied to the bed?" Dash asked as he ran forward and looked at Sam.

"Get away from me, you filthy ghost," she spat weakly. "I'm not going to let you do this to me. I'm going to fight you every step of the way."

"Ummm, okay," Dash said in bewilderment. "But can I untie you first?" Sam blinked at him a moment then watched as he began untying her hands.

"Dash?" Sam asked warily.

"Yeah, who else would I be?" he answered flippantly.

"Errol hasn't found you yet?" she asked as she sat up and looked into Dash's dark blue eyes.

"Who?" Dash asked dumbly. Then it hit him. "You mean that ghost in my head?" Even though he knew the creature had a name, he'd rarely thought of him by it.

"Yes," Sam said. She was still feeling dizzy and mildly disoriented. She looked around the room and saw the Specter Deflector laying on the floor where she'd left it that morning. It took a great deal of effort, but she grabbed it and put it around Dash's waist then looked at him expectantly.

"Sam," he said dumbly. "I really don't think this is the time to try and accessorize my outfit."

"No," Sam said in annoyance. "It's not just a belt. It repels ghosts."

Dash looked at the belt around his waist. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "That's, like, really cool."

"Yeah," Sam said in relief as she put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"You have a big cut on your head," Dash said as he pushed Sam away from him so he could look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Sam said as she pulled her backpack from Dash's back then looked for her cell phone. She couldn't find it.

"What happened?" Dash asked worriedly as he watched Sam dump the contents of her backpack on the bed. "The last thing I remember is sitting on the couch, then all of a sudden I was in my room, and Danny Phantom was there—in my room!"

"I don't know what happened," Sam answered as she found the Fenton Lipstick. She slid it into her pocket and sighed. How could she answer his questions without giving too much away? She knew Dash wasn't all that bright, but he wasn't totally stupid, just a little slow.

"That ghost," Dash began. "You know, the one in my head. He's, like, weird about you. Like, completely obsessed or something." He hated telling her that; he was afraid that she'd think he and that stupid ghost had the same motives. He was afraid she'd never trust him.

"I know that, too," Sam admitted, feeling very shy and embarrassed.

"So what do we do?" Dash asked. "He's gonna come back, right? Do you just want to wait for him or something?"

Sam sighed. "I don't feel like I can walk, Dash. I hit my head pretty hard."

"You need a doctor," Dash told her as he gave her a worried look. "But until then, why don't I just carry you?" Dash slid one hand under Sam's knees while she put her arms around his neck.

"I need to call Danny," Sam said as Dash carried her out of her room and downstairs. He tried not to trip at the name. It was sad—he knew everyone in school was going to laugh at him when they found out Sam dumped him for Fenton—and it hurt.

"We need to get out of here," Dash told her. "I don't think it's, like, too wise to stop to make a call." Sam sighed as Dash carried her out of the house. It wasn't as though she could fight him at this point.

"So where are we going?" Dash asked. "I mean where can someone be safe from a ghost?"

"Danny's house," Sam answered. A flash of jealousy twisted through Dash, but he didn't object. He wanted Sam safe, regardless of anything else.

They were quite a way down the street when Dash remarked. "You're really light, Sam, but you're getting really heavy." He looked up in the sky fearfully, knowing that if the ghost found them, he wouldn't be able to protect Sam.

"We're going to hide in those bushes over there," Dash said as he walked across the street. He put Sam down then stood, making sure there was enough cover, before sitting down beside her.

"Thanks," Sam said as she looked around nervously.

Dash rubbed his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just weak and dizzy," Sam answered as she rested her head against Dash. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"I wish I could have told you about the ghost," Dash said as he blushed. "I thought it was really cool that he'd help me, you know? 'Cause I've kinda liked you for a long time, but you know, you're, like, a geek. I didn't think you'd even give me the time of day anyway, plus everyone would freak."

Sam laughed. "Gee, thanks for the insult, Dash. You really shouldn't care so much about what other people think."

Dash half laughed at Sam's statement. "So then all the sudden you seemed to be interested in me, too, so it was pretty cool. But you're not, really, are you?"

"I thought it was pretty weird," Sam admitted as she avoided the question. Dash frowned worriedly at her.

"Was it, like, because of the ghost?" Dash asked sadly as he looked down at the ground.

"What?" Sam asked not able to follow the line of Dash's thought.

"That you liked me back," he asked slowly as he looked up to meet her eyes. His heart thumped as Sam smiled at him slowly.

"I don't think so," she answered. "I think it was just because of you, Dash." He sighed as he took her hand and squeezed. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment then were distracted by the sound of a car going by. They both laughed at their jumpiness.

"I'm kinda worried about moving," Dash said feeling a little more relaxed. "I think that like once that ghosts finds you gone, he's gonna freak."

"We can stay here for a little bit," Sam said as she continued to lean against Dash. She was feeling so tired." She sighed as he put his arm around her.

"Maybe I should leave you here and like get the Fentons to help," Dash said. "It seems safe. I'm still wearing that belt thingie, so…"

"Okay," Sam said sleepily. "When you get there. Talk to either Jazz or Danny, okay? Not his parents."

"Why?" Dash asked in bewilderment. "I thought his parents were the ghost hunters."

"Let me put it this way," Sam started as she felt the fuzziness of sleep engulfing her. "Danny knows someone, who knows someone, who knows Danny Phantom." That person was herself and Tucker, or Jazz; but there was no way Sam was going to reveal that.

"Okay," Dash said he stood and looked around. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Dash," Sam yawned as she curled into the ground and closed her eyes.

* * *

Errol searched Dash's house and was irritated that the boy had fled. The ghost wondered briefly where Dash could have gone, but then he knew how Dash thought. He would have hesitated a moment, but then decided that he had to find Sam.

The ghost flew back to Sam's house, carefully keeping an eye out for Dash, but once he reached Sam's house and flew into her room, he erupted into rage. He tore the blankets off the bed and flipped the mattress over, as if he expected Sam to be hiding beneath it. He checked the closet. He flew out of the house and headed for the one place he knew Sam would go. To Danny.

Errol growled as he raced toward Danny's house. He was going to finish the boy off and then he'd find Dash. Sam would soon accept that he knew what was best for her; she had no other choice.

* * *

Danny listened to Jazz and Tucker plan. They intended on gathering together weapons and fighting Errol themselves. They even debated calling Valerie. Danny would have rolled his eyes if they were open. He chuckled to himself as they dismissed the Valerie option, deciding they'd only call her if they couldn't handle the situation.

He waited until they left the room to go gather gear together before sitting up. He took a deep breath as he stood shakily. He centered himself then forced himself to go ghost. It was a strange relief. All his aches and pains seemed to disappear. He almost laughed as his feeling of exhaustion faded away. The only pain he couldn't be rid of was the one on his arm, but it was minimized greatly.

Danny flew out of Fenton Works and paused. He really didn't know where to go. He flew a small distance away then caught sight of Dash running down the street. He flew down to meet him.

"Danny Phantom," Dash yelled. "Dude, am I glad to see you. You've got to help Sam!"

"Where is she?" Danny asked urgently as he noted Dash was wearing the Specter Deflector.

"I left her hiding in some bushes," Dash answered as he pointed behind himself. "She's hurt." Danny's stomach twisted into worried knots as Dash took off running in the direction he had come. Dash stopped for a moment in looked around in confusion. He scratched his head and Danny sighed.

"Don't tell me you can't remember where you left her?" Danny said, half between worry and exasperation.

"Just wait," Dash said as he looked around. He frowned. Then his eyes lit up and he dove into some nearby bushes.

"She's here!" Dash called. Danny sighed in relief as he rushed through the shrubs. He looked down at Sam, who looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"Is she all right?" Danny asked, remembering that he needed to play as if he didn't know Sam.

"Dude," Dash said. "Do I look like a freaking doctor or something?" Danny gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm going to take her back to Fenton Works," Danny informed Dash. He paused, waiting for Dash to object, but he didn't.

"What do you want me to do?" Dash asked. Danny didn't know. The last thing he needed was to be forced to constantly guard everything he said because Dash was around.

"Go to the library," Danny said. It was the last place anyone would ever consider looking for Dash.

"The library?" Dash asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Why?"

"Just go!" Danny ordered as he lifted Sam into his arms. "You'll be safe there."

"I don't want to leave Sam," Dash started and Danny growled at him, causing the jock to take a step back.

"Just do as I say!" Danny yelled. "Just go!" Dash looked at Sam in Danny's arms and continued to hesitate.

"Just go," Danny said again as he flew up and away.

* * *

Danny was almost home when Errol appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh great," Danny said as he adjusted Sam in his arms. "Just what we need, a psychotic stalker ghost." Errol didn't say anything, he simply began firing arrows at Danny.

"What are you doing?" Danny yelled in alarm. "Trying to make me drop her?"

"Yes!" Errol answered viciously. Danny growled in anger as he freed his bad arm and threw several blasts at the ghost. Sam opened her eyes and looked around in astonishment.

"Danny?" she asked in surprise.

"No time to talk, Sammy," Danny told her. "Can you just hold on to me?" Sam looked around and spotted Errol floating not too far away. His face was contorted into a look of evil hatred. Sam then looked down and saw they were a little too high to risk a fall. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. Her stomach lurched as Danny dodged several more shots from Errol.

"Can't you put me down?" Sam asked weakly.

"No," Danny half laughed.

"I have the Fenton Lipstick," Sam told him. "I can protect myself."

"No," Danny said as he shot several blasts toward Errol.

"Come on, Danny," Sam complained. "I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Danny looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously," Sam told him. "Just put me down. I'm only holding you back." Danny had to move quickly as Errol flew toward them, doing his best to knock Sam out of his arms.

"Okay," Danny said as he floated cautiously downward, being sure to keep his eye on Errol. He put Sam on her feet and she opened the Fenton Lipstick. The moment her feet touched the ground Danny flew up and toward Errol, who had turned his attention to Sam, with the intention of capturing her.

"You're not touching her ever again," Danny yelled at Errol as they flew through the sky.

"You can't stop me," Errol said as he took hold of Danny's wounded arm and wrenched it painfully. Danny laughed. It was strange that his arm barely hurt, but he wasn't going to question why as he lifted his hand and shot a close-range blast right at Errol's chest.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Danny hissed as he fired two more shots at close range.

Errol let go of Danny as he fought the surge of weakness coursing through him. His strength was diminished to a frightening degree. He looked into Danny's angry green eyes, then toward Sam, who was sitting on the ground looking up at them in horror. He realized suddenly that Danny was trying to protect Sam. Danny didn't want to destroy anyone. He was defending Sam, who was hurt. Who had hurt her? Not Danny! Danny wasn't the monster! He was!

"This wasn't my intention," Errol said in anguish as he returned his gaze to Danny.

"I don't want to hear it," Danny yelled as he readied another blast. Errol simply stared at Danny and waited. In a moment of clarity the ghost realized that had betrayed his principals. He had lost everything he wanted to be. He was a ghost who took strength from love. All his after-life, he had sought to foster the emotion, gently tending to it when he found it in people so that it bloomed in their lives like a beautiful flower, but now he had turned from that purpose. He had turned to a destroyer of love; his kindness had turned to cruelty. He had become everything he had always despised.

"Just get it over with," Errol said as he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Tell Sam I'm sorry. My intention wasn't to hurt her, but see her happy."

Danny paused as he starred at Errol in shock. "You think forcing her to be with someone she doesn't love and hurting her friends would make her happy?"

"I never forced her!" Errol defended. "She always had feelings for the other boy—I just helped her come to terms with them. I fed them. I helped Dash be who he needed to be to make her happy. You've done nothing but hurt her! You've broken her heart! You should let her go."

Danny looked at Errol tiredly. "And what have you done to her?" he asked. "You've hurt her more than I ever could."

Errol laughed bitterly. "If I could do that, then she wouldn't be standing down there waiting for you. It's always you, you, you! I tried so hard to pry you out of her head. You don't deserve her." He understood now why he had become obsessed with Sam. He had found a void in her heart which he couldn't understand; it hurt. He sought to fill it and in turn let himself become twisted by obsession and jealousy.

"I'm not here to have some kind of heart-to-heart chat with you," Danny said angrily, though he silently agreed with the ghost—he didn't deserve Sam.

Errol looked at Danny in frustration. "I'm fading," he told the ghost boy. "I'll be gone soon." Danny blinked at the ghost and looked at him closely. It was true; Danny could see Errol's spectral energy bleeding away. Soon there would be nothing left.

Both Danny and Errol looked down toward Sam. Danny was ready for Errol to bolt toward her. All it would take was one more blast and Errol would be gone. They stood in a stand-off for what seemed like forever. Danny really didn't want to strike the finishing blow unless he had to.

Errol looked over Danny's shoulder and smiled slightly. Danny turned to see several little ghost flying toward him, and then turned back to see that Errol was gone—on his way down toward Sam.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at another cliff hanger. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as intense as the last. I was seriously blocked. Please, review now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I must, as always extend my thanks to Nom de Plume, by awesome beta-reader**

**Thanks again goes out to Deeds, without whose help, this chapter would be languishing in my head**

**And to my wonderful reviewers. Thank you very much!**

Chapter Fifteen

Sam watched with a feeling of complete helplessness as Danny and Errol struggled with each other as they flew through the air. She wished there was something she could do, or at the very least, that she felt well enough to run for a thermos. She spotted the smaller ghosts approaching Danny from behind and screamed out a warning she knew he couldn't hear. She was worried that Danny wouldn't be able to fight off both Errol and the lesser ghosts, so she pulled the Fenton Lipstick out of her pocket and readied herself, just in case.

"Oh no!" she gasped and nearly fell backward as Errol made his move toward her. The ghost knew what he was doing, knew what was going to happen. He embraced his fate. This is what he wanted, his destruction by her hand. She would never be able to forget him; he would in some way become a part of her.

Sam did her best to remain calm as she lifted the Fenton Lipstick and shot at Errol. Luckily she was a good shot, and made direct contact with the ghost, who cried out in anguish as he disintegrated into a million particles of light which floated down and swirled around Sam. She watched in anxious shock, as the little green glowing orbs shimmered in a vortex around her, growing brighter as they brushed her skin and fading as they moved away.

Sam tried to get away, but the swirling lights followed her when she moved. She shot at them with the Lipstick in frustration, but the orbs simply absorbed the hits they took, and began to spin and move around her more quickly. She looked around in panic for any means of escape. Danny was still occupied with the ghosts, and though he looked down at her worriedly, the creatures seemed to be doing everything possible to keep him away from her.

"Sweetness," Errol's voice said soothingly around her. Sam closed her eyes. She should have known getting rid of the ghost wouldn't be as easy as just shooting at it. What defense did she have now? She wondered and what was he going to do to her, and could she withstand whatever he had planned.

Sam looked up at Danny who was still too distracted to help. She shivered as the fine sheen of perspiration all over her skin cooled her. She and closed her eyes as Errol began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Errol's disembodied voice told her. "I was wrong. I made a mistake. I should never have interfered with your heart, now I fear that I have caused you such pain when I only intended to see your heart healed."

Sam's heart was thumping in her ears so loudly, and along with the singing for the orbs weaving around her, she wasn't exactly sure what was saying.

"What?" Sam asked shakily and Errol's disembodied voice repeated itself.

"It wasn't broken to begin with," Sam told him angrily as she caught on to what he was telling her. "What right did you have to interfere, anyway?" She felt sick at knowing just how deeply she had been manipulated. She had known deep down that her relationship with Dash wasn't real, but to face it like this hurt. She wondered if she was just completely unlovable.

"I had no right," Errol said as his voice grew faint. "But he does love you."

"Who?" Sam asked in bewilderment. "Dash?"

"No!" Errol boomed as the lights seemed to expand and dance around angrily. "Not Dash. No. No. Dash was my mistake. My mistake, not yours."

"Danny?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"You should tell him how you feel," Errol continued.

Sam rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you done? Can I go now? Or are you going to hold me captive forever?" She didn't want to do this. She'd been manipulated enough by Errol; she wasn't going to be tricked into risking her heart again. She'd had enough.

"I'm going to give you an opportunity," Errol told her. "This is my atonement for my sins."

"What about my relationship with Dash?" Sam asked. "Don't his feelings fall into the equation? Am I supposed to just dump him because you messed everything up?"

Errol sighed in exasperation. "I was wrong. He's not the right one for you. He's not even smart enough to keep up with you, Sweetness."

Sam sighed heavily. Her head was hurting and she was dizzy. "I don't feel like having this discussion with you. Not after everything you've done." She tried to duck as a portion the sparkling green lights began coalescing and growing closer and closer until they sank into her skin. She tried to flinch away, but they were quicker than she was. She would have tried to fight if she could, but her she was wounded and weak.

"Love should heal, Sweetness," Errol said his voice whispering weakly in her ear. "It is giving, not taking. I'm, again, sorry for what I stole from you. I'll give all that's left of me to you, so it can be made right."

"What if I don't want what's left of you?" Sam asked angrily.

"It's a gift," Errol said tenderly.

Sam felt the pain easing from her head. She put her fingers to the gash in her head and found it nearly gone. Her thinking became a little clearer and she knew she'd be all right, even though she was still stuck in Errol's swirling lights.

Danny was frantically trying to fend off the five small ghosts—who were viciously attacking—so that he could get to Sam, and help her if that's what she needed. He yelled angrily as the little ghosts swooped and dodged his blasts. Luckily, he could see Jazz and Tucker running to her aid. Danny did the only thing he could do—focus on the five snake-like creatures attacking him.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled as he watched the particles of light swirling quickly around her.

She held up her hand to stop him.

"Stay away, Tuck," she warned. Tucker stopped in his tracks and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sam told him, and he looked at her dubiously.

Jazz left Tucker to watch over Sam and focused on helping her brother. She uncapped the thermos and stood ready. Danny noticed her and worked to position the ghosts so she could catch them, being as careful as he could to keep away from her aim. The last thing he ever wanted was to be stuck in a thermos again.

When all the ghosts were all caught, Danny turned and dove toward Sam with the intention of swooping down, grabbing her, and flying away. The orbs of light grew intensely bright as he approached. Instead of diving into the lights he stopped when he was only a few feet away. The green glowing lights began to swirl around him as well. They seemed to be pushing him forward.

Tucker and Jazz watched in horrified disbelief as Danny approached Sam. They both found they were paralyzed and couldn't quite move.

"This is bad!" Tucker said in a low voice.

"Danny will get us out of this," Jazz said in confidence. "If not, we'll just rescue ourselves."

"Your perky optimism bugs," Tucker remarked as he tried to move his feet. They felt like lead.

"Attitude is everything," Jazz said as she moved forward an inch. She smiled. "See."

"Well that's a relief," Tucker said. "So now that you can move, go rescue Danny and Sam." Jazz rolled her eyes and kept trying to move forward.

* * *

Sam stood in the middle of the swirling lights with a looking small and scared. "Danny," she called shakily. Danny took a deep breath and moved forward and took Sam's hand.

"What's happening?" Danny asked as he looked around worriedly as he watched the lights go dim then grow, enclosing them in a green glowing ball of light.

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly as she looked into Danny's eyes. She didn't want to admit how terrified she was.

* * *

"Now we have to do something!" Jazz said as she tried fighting harder.

"No!" Tucker said as he stuck out his arm to keep Jazz back. "I think we should just wait." He had a feeling that their interference would be bad. Jazz sighed then looked at her brother. The lights grew so bright that neither Tucker nor Jazz could see Danny and Sam standing in the middle of the tangle of glowing orbs.

* * *

Danny looked at the wall of light around them and then at Sam. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly as he focused in on her face.

Sam touched the side of her head. Danny looked and noticed the gash was gone. "I think so, except I have a horrible headache," she answered. "You?"

Danny put his hand on his arm; his wounds were all but gone. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Good," Sam said, then ducked as a wayward orb flew between her and Danny.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you," Danny promised as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"I don't think he will," Sam answered. "Errol apologized to me and told me some things." She looked down, wanting to keep the ghost's words to herself. Danny put his hands on Sam's shoulders. He wanted to pull her close and hold her, but he wasn't sure he should. They needed to get out of this dim green prison.

"You need to talk to her," Errol said in his ear. "Tell her how you feel. Make things right, Danny. It's the only way you'll escape me." Danny swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Errol was giving him an opportunity to pour his heart out to Sam. He wondered if he should trust the ghost and take the chance, or if Errol was going to pull some cruel trick to keep them apart.

"Sam," Danny started, then stopped, then started again, "I…"

"Is Dash okay?" Sam asked quickly, wanting desperately to hear what Danny was going to say—but at the same time, desperate not to hear it. "He's been Errol's biggest victim. I'm worried about him."

Danny sighed. "Sam," he said as he dug deep for the courage. "I don't care about Dash. I care about you."

"I care about you, too, Danny," Sam replied as she kept her eyes downcast. "I just need to figure things out between Dash and me. I mean, was everything between us real or was it just because of Errol?"

Sam watched Danny close his eyes, struggling to control the pained emotions he was trying desperately to hide from her. She understood what he was feeling; she'd gone through it herself, fighting the fear and the emotions Errol purposefully stirred. She reached up and touched Danny's face he opened his green eyes and looked at her.

Danny considered Tucker's advice for a moment. He should just fly away with her and hold her until she gave in and admitted she loved him, but he knew that wasn't right. Errol had tried to force his love on to Sam. Danny realized that love wasn't possessing or just taking what you wanted, it was giving freely without obligation. He'd be no better than Errol if he forced her to tell him how she felt. He didn't want to take something she wasn't ready to give. But, if he didn't act...if he didn't say something…he was going to lose her.

Sam smiled sadly as she watched tears fill Danny's eyes. She put her hand over his heart and looked at the Danny Phantom symbol on his chest. She half laughed; it was like her own mark of ownership on him—it was a part of him which was always hers, no matter what. It made her sad because she realized she had made that mark without his permission. Thanks to Errol, she understood her own heart so much more and the motives behind it.

"It's all over, though, right?" Danny asked gently. "We all survived in one piece, so far. That's what matters." Sam laughed and just let him hold her for a moment. Unfortunately, that moment became a moment more and a moment more and she found herself wishing she could change one more moment into forever.

"I need find Dash," Sam finally said. "There is no way he can understand what's happened like you and I can."

"You still have feelings for him?" Danny asked sadly.

"I don't know," Sam answered as she looked down. "Maybe." Danny stepped away from her for a moment. It hurt to touch or look at her and not love her. He wanted her to be his so desperately that he was in agony, and he was sure she wanted to be with Dash…which made everything hurt that much more.

Thinking of her with him was worse than being wounded and bleeding and stuck in the thermos for days and shaken hourly. He wanted to question her about what she had told Errol while he was in the thermos at Dash's house; but he was afraid she had just been saying those things so she could escape.

"And what are you going to do if those feelings are still there?" he asked miserably.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Neither Sam or Danny noticed the green lights around them dimming, flickering and fading as they looked at each other and held their feelings back.

"Sam," Danny said, wondering why it was so hard to say it as he looked into her lavender eyes. "I…"

"Danny?" Sam asked worriedly as he choked on the words he wanted to say so badly.

"I'm worried," Danny answered, then mentally kicked himself. "Dash is so...Dash."

"Can't you just trust my judgment?" Sam asked tiredly. Danny took her back into his arms and held her once more. He felt ill, and angry with himself.

"I can trust you," he told her. "I just can't trust him."

"But you have to let me worry about that," Sam said in exasperation. "Just let me get things right! I'm still his girlfriend…I just need time."

Danny looked down. He wanted to hug, kiss her and hold her forever. How could he do that if he couldn't even tell her he loved her? "Okay. I trust you, Sam."

"Thank you," Sam said then looked around. The lights grew even dimmer, then dispersed, sparkling out like dying embers. She could see Tucker and Jazz standing on the sidewalk, watching them.

"I think he's gone," Danny said almost sadly.

"So we're free?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it," Danny answered. Sam reached out to touch Danny, but he was already moving toward Jazz and Tucker.

Sam held back as the very last of the lights flickered out. "Don't be a fool, Sweetness," she thought she heard Errol whisper faintly in her ear. "Danny loves you. Don't let him go." Sam sighed deeply and walked toward Tucker and Jazz.

"What happened?" Jazz asked as she looked back and forth between the two. "What happened to the ghost?"

"He's gone," Danny answered as he used the cover of his friends to transform back to his human self, then looked at Sam who was now hugging Tucker. He frowned, wondering if he would always be jealous of anyone Sam loved. Then he remembered that it was jealousy which drove Errol mad, and pushed the emotion away—after all, it was only Tucker she was hugging.

"What were those glowing lights?" Tucker asked Sam.

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. It was Errol, I guess. He had a few things to say to me and he undid some of the pain he caused." Sam paused. He had tried to undo the heartache, too, but Sam had to figure out things with Dash before she could move forward with Danny. She'd waited for so long for him to finally see her as more than his best friend; she wasn't positive that he did yet, but she wanted it to be right when he did. She looked at Tucker and knew he wanted to ask her a million questions, and she knew she couldn't bear to answer them.

Jazz shook her head as she looked at Danny's arm. "How did you heal so fast?" she asked.

"I don't know," Danny answered. "I know I felt better once I went ghost, after that it got better and better."

"That's weird," Tucker said. He paused for a moment then asked. "So you were stuck in the thermos, what happened? You left out something. I know you did." Danny took a deep breath. He didn't want to talk about it, especially with Sam around.

"Danny," Sam interrupted, because she really didn't want Danny to tell Tucker what she suspected he had heard. "Where did you send Dash?" She looked at Danny and smiled; she knew he didn't want to tell her.

"The library," he mumbled.

"You sent Dash Baxter to the library?" Tucker asked then cracked up laughing. "You have a warped sense of humor!"

"I'll catch you guys later," Sam said quickly, not looking at Danny. "I need to go make sure he's okay."

"What?" Tucker yelled. "You're not going to hang out with us? It's, like, a tradition to hang out together after a bad ghost fight! You can't break tradition."

"I can't just leave him wondering if I'm okay," Sam told Tucker sharply. "I'll hang with you guys Saturday or something." She avoided Danny's eyes and Tucker gave her an annoyed look.

"Gee, I know how we rate," Tucker complained.

"Shut up, Tuck," Sam said. She already felt bad enough as it was. She looked at Danny for a moment, waved at Jazz, then told a grumbling Tucker goodbye. Tucker looked in disbelief as she ran in the direction of the library.

"You're just going to let her go?" Tucker asked in outrage as he turned to Danny.

"Yeah," Danny said. "I don't own her, Tuck. She can do what she wants." Tucker grumbled something under his breath and looked at Jazz.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jazz asked. "I can't cure Danny's fear of commitment."

"I don't have a fear of commitment," Danny said in irritation. "Can you two stop talking like I'm not here?"

Tucker wasn't about to give up the advantage. He'd been in Danny's place as the ignored one too many times to let it pass. "I think it's more that he has a hard time admitting and acknowledging his feelings," Tucker said to Jazz, who nodded her head.

"He's always been that way," she remarked. "But he's quick to anger. He's got a rather bad temper." Danny growled something under his breath and Jazz gave Tucker a look that said, "See."

"You guys need hobbies or something," Danny said in annoyance.

Jazz laughed. "You are my hobby, Danny. I intend on writing a book on the psyche of teen superheroes someday." Danny rolled his eyes and Jazz laughed.

* * *

Dash was sitting at a table at the library trying read a book, but looking out the window instead, when Sam walked through the door. He stood and met her halfway, smiling as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him.

"You're okay!" he said happily as he buried his face into her hair and sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Sam answered weakly. "Everything is okay now."

Dash searched Sam's face. "What happened? I mean with Errol and everything?"

Sam frowned. "Errol's gone."

"Like dead?" Dash asked dumbly.

"You could say that," Sam answered. Dash followed her out of the library. He was very confused, but was afraid to ask stupid questions.

"Your head is better," he stated as he took her hand.

"Weird, huh?" Sam asked as she put her hand to her temple. "It happened after Errol was defeated. Maybe I wasn't really hurt. I don't know."

"Like, this is the second time I've like talked to Danny Phantom. That's so cool," Dash said.

"Yeah it is cool," Sam agreed.

"Sam…" Dash said as he stopped. "This thing between us. It wasn't real, was it?"

Sam smiled a little. "I don't know."

"Are we, like, still together, though?" Dash asked, then blushed.

"I suppose," Sam replied, trying not to be amused that Dash was actually blushing. "But I'm warning you. I'm not going to change. I'm still going to hang around with Danny and Tucker. I'm still going to be Goth. I am still going to be anti-social."

Dash frowned. "Okay," he said. "But I won't change either." They walked in silence for awhile.

"You're still going to the dance with me, right?" Dash asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Sam said sadly. She felt like crying. Errol had tried to make peace for her; he set up the perfect opportunity for her and Danny and she let it slip away. The feeling of loss grew stronger as she stood with Dash. She liked him. She cared for him, but she knew she'd never love him, or maybe anyone, like she loved Danny.

They walked together quietly for awhile. Dash finally broke the silence with, "Kwan told me that Paulina and Star are up to something."

"What?" Sam asked, then started laughing. "When did you talk to Kwan? Dash pulled Sam's cell phone out of his pocket and laughed sheepishly at Sam's look of exasperation

"I don't know what they're plotting," Dash continued. "Kwan said Star would be mad at him if he spilled the beans."

"I'm not worried about any tricks those girls try to pull. They don't have enough brain power even combined to put together any kind of plot and make it work." Sam laughed as Dash put his arm around her. She tried to regain that happy feeling she'd had with him, but realized it was gone; she just felt uncomfortable now.

Dash himself was worried. He had no clue how to keep Sam by his side without Errol's help, and while he was glad the ghost was gone, he also felt scared. What was his father going to say when he found out his son was dating someone like Sam? Dash knew he'd never hear the end of it. He liked Sam; she was, deep down, everything he wanted in a girlfriend—but outwardly she was all wrong. If she'd just change, everything would be perfect.

* * *

"Okay, Star," Paulina said as she smoothed her hair. "Are you ready?"

Star sighed and managed to look bored. "I guess," she answered and watched as Paulina walked up to Danny and Tucker who were standing by some lockers talking quietly together.

"Hi boys," Paulina said as she fluttered her eyelashes at Danny and Tucker. They both looked at her in surprise.

"Hi," Danny and Tucker said together.

"We were wondering," Paulina said as she continued to flutter her eyes at Danny, "if you two boys would be interested in the honor of taking me and Star to the dance tonight."

"What?" Tucker asked. "You're trying to tell us that you couldn't get dates?"

"As if," Paulina said harshly. "We've got a plan to break up Dash and Sam. We want you to help us." Danny turned and opened his locker, ignoring Paulina.

"I already have a date," Tucker said happily. "So, sorry. You shouldn't have waited so long to ask."

"What?" Paulina said. "Who?"

"None of your business," Tucker answered. "Really," he added to Danny, who was giving him a questioning look.

"What about you, Danny?" Paulina said sweetly. "Wouldn't you love to go on a date with me? Even if it isn't real."

"I'm sorry," Danny said coolly. "I'm not going to the dance. You'll have to find someone else to help you with your plan." Paulina opened her mouth. Star only shook her head.

"But!" Paulina tried to argue.

"No," Danny said as he closed his locker and walked away.

Tucker was practically laughing. "Good luck finding dates, girls," he called over his shoulder.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Star asked in annoyance.

"It's on to plan B," Paulina said angrily. "Freaky Goth girl is going down!" Star followed her down the hall with wide eyes.

"So what are we going to do? Dump red paint on her head or something?" Star asked.

"Oh no," Paulina said fiercely. "We're going to ensure that Dash dumps her in front of the whole school."

Star looked at Paulina skeptically. "How are you going to pull that off?" Paulina didn't answer, she just sashayed down the hall, angrily.

* * *

Danny could barely contain his relief when he found Sam was already in class when he showed up. She smiled and waved at him. Danny waved back and smiled. He hated the distance which had grown between them. She'd always been his closest friend, and now she was…Dash's girlfriend. Just thinking it made him feel sick.

"Why does Tucker look so amused?" Sam asked as Danny sat at his usual desk beside her.

"Paulina and Star tried to get us to go to the dance with them," Danny replied. "But Tucker says he already has a date."

Sam's eyes widened and she turned to Tucker. "Who's your date?" she asked.

Tucker smiled a secret smile as he played with his PDA. "That's for me to know and all of you to find out." Danny and Sam looked at each other for a moment.

"Wait," Tucker said with a look of confusion. "Why aren't you freaking out about Paulina and Star asking us to the dance?"

Sam looked at Tucker sheepishly. "Because I figured they'd be doing something dumb. They have some wacky plan to break up Dash and I." Danny turned his back on Sam and Tucker as they talked. He hated when she said "Dash and I", it just made it all too real.

"So it's not gonna work, huh?" Tucker asked. Danny closed his eyes. He didn't want to listen.

"No," Sam said, then frowned…even though she wished it would. She sighed and sat back in her desk. The spark was gone, at least for her. Sam acknowledged that the excitement and passion in her relationship with Dash was entirely due to Errol. She leaned her head on her hand and looked over at Danny. He was doodling in his notebook as the teacher started class. Sam smiled wistfully, then sighed as she turned her attention to the teacher.

* * *

"What?" Sam asked as she sat at the lunch table she and Dash had been sharing independent of Danny and the A-list.

"Can you, like, wear something like neutral to the dance?" Dash asked. "I mean something not Goth, but not preppy either. Something normal."

"What!" Sam asked in outrage.

"My parents are the chaperones for the dance and if you come all Gothed out," Dash answered, "both of them are going to have heart attacks."

"No," Sam said firmly. "I already told you that I'm not going to change for you or anyone."

"I'm not, like, asking you to change who you are inside, just the scary outside," Dash argued.

"You're calling me scary?" Sam half yelled. All eyes in the lunch room turned to Dash and Sam.

"Well, yeah," Dash answered angrily. "The whole Goth thing is too freaky."

Sam stood. "I can't believe this," she said. "Well, no, wait a second, I can." She started to walk away and Dash stood.

"Why don't you just find someone else to take to the dance?" Sam growled. "Someone who will dress up as a pretty pink princess for you. It's not going to be me." She turned and stormed out of the cafeteria. Dash looked around and noticed all eyes on him. He waited a moment, then when after Sam.

Tucker, who had just stuffed a French fry into his mouth, half laughed. "Doesn't look like all is well for the lovebirds, huh?" Danny said nothing as he watched Sam storm from the cafeteria, then watched Dash go after her. He could only hope.

* * *

**I have told a person here or there that this fic would be finished before the 8th, but I don't know if I can do it. I've been having a great deal of difficulty with this story.**

**Please review, it helps a great deal.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Much gratitude to my beta-reader Nom de Plume, Master of the Comma and all around magician. You have helped so much in making this story what it is. You made me look so good. Thank you.**

**To my reviewers: This is my most successful story, next to Jazz's Jitters. 300 reviews so quickly! I am beside myself with gratitude. I have learned so much from all of you. I have appreciated all of you, and I am truly amazed and love all of you! Thank you!**

**If you have read my story, and have as of yet, not taken the time to review, please do me the honor of doing so. Your reviews are like a current in the ocean of my mind pressing me forward to my next fic!**

Chapter Sixteen

Sam stopped out side the lunch room for a moment then stalked away angrily. She was aware that Dash was behind her. She didn't want to face him, or argue. To be honest, she didn't know what she wanted at this point other than to just go home. She was tired of the emotional roller-coaster she was riding.

"Sam," Dash said, and stopped. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. He was frantically looking for a way to make things better. Everyone had seen her stalk away angrily; they would know she dumped him if they broke up now. Sam glared at him and he took his hands off her shoulders.

"Dash," she said on a deep breath. "I don't think this is going to work."

"Don't say that!" Dash cried. "It will work. It can work. I'm sorry, I was just stupid. It's just hard for me. You know I have a lot of pressure on me."

"The point is that you want me to change and deep down inside, I want you to change," Sam told him, her temper softening as she looked at the hurt expression on his face.

"I'll change!" Dash said quickly. "Just tell me what I have to do! I just can't, you know, go Goth or anything my parents would freak about." Sam gave him a look of exasperation.

"You shouldn't change who you are for me, Dash," Sam began to explain. "You're an individual; you shouldn't worry about what other people think. As for me, this is me. Take it or leave it."

Dash shook his head. "I don't know if I can, you know, like, handle all the pressure. It's not like I'm asking you to change everything about yourself."

"But you're asking me to compromise my principles, Dash," Sam replied, starting to get angry again. Dash sighed in exasperation.

"So just go to the dance with me," he said. "I'll try to have more courage and we'll see if we can make it work. If we can't…"

"Then we break up," Sam finished for him. Dash's shoulders dropped in disappointment and he looked down at the floor.

"Dash," Sam said softly and he looked up at her. "You know and I know, that without Errol between us to manipulate our feelings, we just don't work. You want to change me into a preppy A-list girl and…" Sam paused. _And I want you to be Danny, _she thought to herself.

"But I like you, Sam," Dash whined, feeling bad because he knew she was right—but he didn't want to give up just yet. "You're, like, so cool deep down inside. I like you a lot. I just don't understand why your appearance has to matter so much." He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's a reflection of who I am," Sam replied, then closed her eyes and hugged him back. Despite everything, she liked being held by Dash…it was nice. He moved so he could kiss her and she sighed and returned the affection—it wasn't an unpleasant chore, after all, and at the very least the electric attraction between Dash and herself wasn't something Errol had made up.

* * *

Danny watched Sam storm out of the lunch room, then looked down at the food he just didn't feel he could eat. He knew Sam very well; Dash was going to get an earful. He felt almost giddy at the thought that their relationship would be over and he could make his move. He was determined to do it; he'd wait a respectable amount of time and then he'd tell her he loved her. No more cowardice. 

"So," Danny said to Tucker as he took a deep breath and focused. "Who are you taking to the dance?" A strange look, one Danny couldn't quite interpret, flashed across Tucker's face. It was a mixture of happiness, smugness and worry.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Tucker said as he picked up his tray and got up to throw his trash away. Danny followed.

"Is it Valerie?" Danny guessed.

"No," Tucker answered. "It's not Valerie." He smiled then walked out of the cafeteria. He stopped as he walked through the door then paused, he considered pushing Danny back into the lunch room, but figured Danny would see anyway. He moved aside then turned to watch Danny's face.

Danny stopped dead in the doorway. His breath caught as he set eyes on Dash kissing Sam. He closed his eyes, unable to witness anymore. He had had a million chances and never took one of them; the least he could do was hope Sam was happy. He turned back into the lunch room, forcing himself to breathe.

"Let's go out the other door," Danny said absently as he walked away like he'd been struck in the head. So much for them breaking up—the passionate kiss he just witnessed was not a sign of breaking up.

"You okay?" Tucker asked as he walked beside Danny.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Danny snapped. Tucker sighed and shook his head. He knew this was driving Danny crazy. It was kind of weird because he was usually supporting an upset Sam.

"What are you doing tonight, anyway?" Tucker asked. "Maybe you should just come to the dance and hang with us."

Danny raised one eyebrow. "Us?" he asked. Tucker only smiled and Danny shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, Tuck, but I don't want to be the third wheel with you on a date with some geeky girl."

"Geeky girl, huh?" Tucker asked, then snickered in a way that made Danny's eyes narrow.

"Besides, seeing Dash and Sam together is too stomach-turning," Danny said. Tucker said nothing more. He just hoped that Danny and Sam would get their act together. Being stuck in the constant drama between them was giving him an ulcer.

* * *

Danny was walking past Jazz's room with an apple in his hand, intent on spending the evening playing video games and reading comics when he stopped. He watched as his sister sat in a blue dress and applied more make up than he was used to seeing on her. 

"Going to the dance?" he asked.

Jazz laughed a little bit as she looked at her brother through her mirror. "Yeah. You?"

"Nope," Danny answered. "I'm staying in."

Jazz sighed as she put down her hair brush and turned too look at her brother. "It's because of Sam isn't it?" Danny shrugged and Jazz shook her head.

"You shouldn't cut yourself out of social situations just because you can't deal with your negative emotions, Danny," she warned. "It's a very bad habit to get into."

Danny rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his apple as he watched his sister turn back to the mirror and continue to get ready. He frowned as he watched her.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Danny asked.

Jazz smiled. "A friend," she answered as she smiled.

"Who?" Danny pressed. Jazz took a deep breath and finished fixing her hair.

"He's your friend, actually," Jazz said quickly as she grabbed the blue sparkly wrap laying on her bed and put it over her shoulders.

"No way!" Danny said with wide eyes. "You're going to the dance with Tuck?"

"Just as friends," Jazz defended. "It's not what you think." She looked at Danny and put her hands on her hips.

"If you keep your mouth open like that," Jazz said in annoyance. "You'll swallow a bug." Danny shook his head and followed Jazz out of her room and down the stairs just in time for the door bell to ring.

"I've got it!" Jazz yelled then looked at Danny. "Don't you say anything either," she warned. Danny just looked at her as she opened the door.

"Hey Jazz," Tucker said then looked at Danny and went impossibly pale. He laughed slightly.

"Hi Tucker," Danny said meaningfully.

"Hey Danny," Tucker replied. He smiled slightly then looked at Jazz, who was pushing Danny back into the house.

"I'll talk to you later," Jazz said. "And don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Bye Danny," Tucker called as Jazz grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the steps and to her car.

Danny blinked a few times and shook his head in bewilderment. "Dash and Sam together. Jazz and Tucker together. Am I living in some weird alternate reality where a sadistic writer is torturing me, or what?" He sighed heavily and made his way back upstairs. He considered going ghost and following Sam, but decided against it. What good would it do?

* * *

Paulina and Star were not in good moods as they strode into the gym and looked around, assessing the scene before them. Only a few people had arrived at the dance so far. They made their way around the gym, both looking feral and dangerous, dressed to the nines and ready for trouble. 

"So," Paulina said. "Once things are calm and everyone has settled in, you call Kwan to bring Mona in."

"And then I get to spend the rest of the dance with Kwan, right?" Star asked. Paulina just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to, at the right moment, spill punch all over Sam," Paulina continued. "She'll run off to the bathroom and Mona will move in on Dash from there."

"Once she does?" Star said.

"Then the relationship between Dash and Sam is over!" Paulina whispered as Lancer walked by, giving her a suspicious look. "Sam will leave the dance and I'll be at the door to trip her, drawing attention to her and humiliating her in front of the whole school."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Star asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Paulina answered as she smoothed her hair and pointed at Dash and Sam making their appearance. "It will work."

* * *

Dash smiled at Sam as he let go of her hand and watched her walk across the room toward Tucker and Jazz. Dash's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered if those two were together. He looked around for Danny and relaxed when he didn't see him. He then spotted Paulina. She was wearing a form-fitting red-sequined dress. He admired her then looked at Star who looked vacant and bored. He searched the gym for Kwan, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

He walked toward Sam and stood behind her as she chatted with Tucker and Jazz. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying as she teased both Tucker and Jazz, just looking at her profile sadly. He'd hoped that she'd tone down the black, but instead she seemed to turn it up. Even though her hair looked good pulled up and away from her face, her dress was completely black, her eye make-up was dark, her face much more pale than usual and accented by red lipstick. He'd never seen her wear red before. He remembered the time she kissed him after putting on grape lip gloss; Errol hadn't even been involved then. His heart thumped and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss off all the red. But she could have been the poster child for all Goths. Dash sighed.

"Dash," a voice called from behind and his back stiffened. He turned and looked into his father's gaze.

"Good evening, sir," he said, then swallowed. Sam turned and looked from Dash to his father.

"You seem to be standing with an odd group of people," Dash's father stated, not taking his eyes from his son. "Would you like to explain?"

Dash cleared his throat, then stiffened as Sam took his hand. "Hi," she said as she looked at Dash's father. "I'm Sam Manson. It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Baxter." She extended her free hand, the bangles on her arm jangling. Dash noticed the black nail polish and closed his eyes as a feeling of resentment washed over him. He knew she had done this on purpose.

Mr. Baxter raised his eyebrows. "Sam Manson," he repeated as he looked at her hand a moment then shook it.

"Yes," Sam said, then smiled as she squeezed Dash's hand.

"This is your new girlfriend, I presume," Mr. Baxter said coldly.

"Yes, sir," Dash answered. Mr. Baxter looked at Sam who stared back defiantly. A small trace of a smile turned up the corners of his scowling mouth.

"Interesting," Dash's father said. He turned to Dash and gave him a pointed look. "You and I will speak later."

"See, that wasn't so bad," Sam said happily as she watched Dash's father walk away.

"Yes it was," Dash answered. "You just don't know him. He's very angry right now." Sam sighed then looked toward the dance floor.

"Come dance with me," she said as she said goodbye to Tucker and Jazz and pulled him across the gym. Dash was intensely aware of the many people watching, and whispering. The song playing was slow, so he put his arms around her and held her close.

"Sam," Dash said softly. He sighed as he looked into her eyes.

Sam smiled, "Yes?"

"This isn't going to work," Dash said sadly. He knew there was no way he could keep her by his side. His father would never let him hear the end of it, and Sam wouldn't change; she didn't care for him enough.

Sam smiled at him and sighed. "I know, Dash."

He gave her an irritated look. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam sighed and led him from the dance floor. They walked down the hall away from other people. This was a good reason why they wouldn't work. He didn't even seem to recall their discussion from earlier that day, and it made Sam feel irritated and impatient.

"I figured it would be easier if you came to the realization yourself," Sam answered softly.

"I'm not going to forget how cool you really are," Dash said.

"Same here," Sam replied as she smiled sweetly and looked straight into his eyes.

"Besides, we both know who you really want to be with anyway," Dash said solemnly. "And it's bad for my popularity to be seen with a freaky Goth girl."

"Yeah," Sam replied as she tried not to sound completely relieved. "And you're just too shallow for me. Besides, your father hates me."

"He's going to yell at me later," Dash told her, then sighed deeply.

"So, you're really just a coward," Sam teased.

Dash nodded his head. "Well, you know how it is; I can face a ghost to rescue someone I love, but my dad, he really scares the pee out of me."

"Thank you, Dash," Sam said as she caught on to what he was telling her. "You're a very good person."

"Yeah, well," the jock said, uncomfortable with the compliment. "Don't expect me to be all nice to Foley and Fenturd or anything. I think I may hate one of them even more now."

They walked for a moment, then Dash stopped her. He pulled her close and kissed her not once, not twice, but three times…the last lingering before he moved away.

"You taste like geek!" he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Sam grinned and replied, "You taste like failure." Dash laughed then took her hand and lead her back into the gym, just in time to witness Kwan and Mona make their grand entrance. Sam watched Dash's expression freeze then his eyes look around for his father.

"Okay," Sam said. "Who's the Barbie doll with Kwan?" Dash ripped his eyes away from the tall blonde girl, who was wearing a hot pink dress and a beauty contestant smile, and looked at Sam.

"Mona," Dash answered. "My ex-girlfriend."

Sam nodded her head then looked around for Paulina, who was watching them, looking for a reaction. Sam sighed heavily. "Do you want to play along with them?" she asked. Dash gave her a confused look.

"We'll make them think they won, that they broke us up. You'll look good and the status quo will return to normal," Sam answered.

"Are you sure?" Dash asked as he looked at her skeptically.

"Positive," Sam answered as she pulled Dash toward Kwan and Mona.

* * *

Paulina blinked in shock as she grabbed Star's arm and pointed as Dash and Sam stopped to stand before Kwan and Mona. 

Star shook her head in bewilderment. "What are they doing?" she asked.

"I don't know," Paulina said as she grabbed Star by the arm and drug her across the gym. "But we're going to find out."

Star pulled her arm from Paulina's grip. "Sheesh, Polly," she said in annoyance. "You don't have to force me to come with you, get your claws out of my arm."

Paulina blinked at Star a moment then sighed. "Sorry." Star snorted and they continued to their destination.

* * *

Dash held Sam's hand tight as they stopped in front of Kwan and Mona. "Hi," he said, then tried to think of something else to say, but failed. 

"Hi Dashy," Mona said sweetly. "I haven't seen you since August." She smiled, then looked at Sam. Her eyes widened in shock for a minute then she looked at Dash again with a question in her eyes.

Sam waited to be introduced, but Dash seemed to have turned to stone. She looked at him and sighed then turned to Mona.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Sam. I'm Dash's current girlfriend." Mona looked Sam up and down then smiled weakly.

"I am Mona," the girl told Sam. "Dash and I dated all last summer." She turned her eyes back to Dash.

"Really?" Sam asked, as if she was intrigued. "What happened between you?" She put her arm around Dash, who was looking at her questioningly. "How did you let a wonderful guy like Dash get away?"

Mona looked at Sam a moment and narrowed her eyes. "We broke up because we go to different schools and I was stupid and thought it better to free ourselves from each other due to our social obligations, but I was wrong," Mona said softly. Sam looked at Dash who was smiling at Mona with a look in his eyes that Sam recognized all too well. She wanted to laugh; it certainly didn't take Dash long to get over their break up. Not that she expected him to be sad—she was just disappointed at his shallowness.

"Dash," Paulina said as she appeared and pushed her way between Sam and Dash. Star appeared on the other side of Sam. She grabbed the Goth girl lightly by the elbow and pulled her back.

Sam gave Star a questioning look and the girl gave her a saccharine sweet smile. "Excuse me," Star said then moved between Sam and Paulina. She was standing in front of Kwan who was looking back and forth between Mona and Dash. Sam rolled her eyes and walked around to the other side of Dash. Paulina swung her foot back and kicked Sam in the shin.

"Watch it," Sam growled.

Paulina looked around in bewilderment. "Star," she said. "Did you hear something?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't play your stupid shallow little games with me, Paulina," she warned.

"Did she just call me stupid?" Paulina said to Star, who nodded her head.

"Girls," Dash said as he kept himself between Sam and Paulina. "Let's not fight here in the gym." Paulina kept her hatred-filled eyes focused on Sam.

"Dash, darling," Paulina said acidly. "You need to keep your dog on a leash."

"The only bitch I see around here is you," Sam said coolly. Paulina jumped toward Sam with her claws out and Dash grabbed her.

"Sam," Dash said as he looked into Paulina's eyes. "Paulina is my friend. I won't have you insulting her." Paulina blinked in surprise.

"She insulted me first!" Sam said angrily, then narrowed her eyes and growled at Paulina, who looked at her wide-eyed for a moment then returned her gaze to Dash.

Dash took a deep breath, let go of Paulina, then turned to look at Sam. He could see the amusement sparkling in her eyes, which made him feel better about what he was going to say.

"If you can't respect my friends," Dash said, stumbling over his thoughts a little, "then I don't think we should be together. I'm breaking up with you!"

Sam gasped dramatically. "You what?" she half shrieked, trying to keep from laughing.

"You heard him," Paulina said smugly. She was enjoying the events as they unfolded. It wasn't what she had planned, but it was just as good.

"Sam," Dash said, then winced. "Get lost." Sam blinked back tears and he really had to keep himself from caving. He only hoped it was part of the act.

"Fine," Sam said. "I don't want to hang around with you and your vapid friends and listen to their banal chit-chat." She turned and walked away with her nose in the air.

"Wow," Paulina said to Dash. "You just cut her to bits!" Dash smiled flatly, then looked toward Sam for a moment. She turned and winked at him and he relaxed and turned back to his friends, and resumed his life as though they had never dated.

* * *

Tucker and Jazz were waiting for Sam near the door of the gym. They'd witnessed the scene between Dash and Sam and were both a little bewildered, especially considering the smile on Sam's face. 

"What was that about?" Tucker asked as he took his hand from Jazz's. Sam blinked at him then looked at Jazz, who looked as cool as a cucumber.

"I was just letting Dash save face," Sam said as she looked back and forth between her friend and Danny's sister.

"So you're broken up?" Jazz asked. Sam nodded her head.

"Good," Jazz sighed, then stopped and blinked. "I didn't mean it to sound bad," she said. "It's just that Danny has been hard to live with these past few weeks and…" Jazz stopped, then looked at Tucker.

"I don't know why we're being so secretive," Tucker said in exasperation. "I've had enough of all the secrets." He turned to Sam.

"Danny loves you, Sam. I know you love him. Just go to his house and talk to him and put us all out of our misery, please."

"Okay," Sam said. "I will." She started to walk away, then turned.

"You two don't do anything I wouldn't do," she teased, then ran out of the gym.

Jazz shook her head. "Do you think they'll finally confess to each other?" she asked.

"If they don't," Tucker growled. "I'm going to tie them together until they do." Jazz laughed for a minute, then stopped when she realized how serious he was.

"You know," Jazz started. "This latent need for violence is indicative of…"

"Jazz!" Tucker interrupted. "You drive me crazy." Jazz smiled and grabbed Tucker by the arm.

"Good," she said. "Then come dance crazily with me." Tucker laughed and followed her to the dance floor.

* * *

Danny had been spending the evening as he intended, but felt restless. He debated again on spying on Dash and Sam, but decided it would hurt too much to watch them together. He was sitting on his bed sorting through pictures of Sam when he heard a knock on his window. He nearly jumped from his skin as he turned around and saw Sam looking in at him, precariously perched on a ladder. 

"Come on, Danny," she said. "Open up!" Danny smiled as he walked to the window, opened it, then helped Sam into his room.

Danny looked her up and down and then laughed. "You look extremely Goth tonight," he remarked.

"Thank you," Sam told him as she smiled proudly.

Sam looked at he pictures on the bed then up at Danny. "You know," she said. "I'm having a weird flashback here." Danny laughed nervously as he tried to gather up the pictures, all of which were of Sam and himself.

"What are you doing anyway?" Sam asked as she picked up the pictures dropping out of Danny's grasp, then looked at them and grinned

"Just reminiscing," Danny answered in embarrassment.

"Hmmm," Sam replied as she took the stack of pictures out of his hand. She looked them over and looked up at him and raised one eyebrow then laughed as Danny blushed.

"So how did things go with you and Dash?" Danny asked weakly.

Sam shrugged her shoulders as she continued to leaf through the photos. "We broke up," she told him nonchalantly. Danny tried and failed to suppress a smile as that familiar giddiness welled up from his stomach.

"I'm sorry," he lied. Sam smiled at him in a way that made him suspect she knew he wasn't telling the truth. He took a deep breath. Now was his chance. It was now or never. He looked at her sitting with her head bowed, still looking at pictures. He sat down beside her and searched for the right words, ones that didn't sound cheesy, lame or completely cliché.

Sam looked up at him a moment and caught him looking at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No," Danny answered. Sam gave him a weird look. Danny took several deep breaths

"If you keep breathing like that," Sam said in amusement, "you're going to hyperventilate."

Danny didn't say another word; instead, he leaned forward and kissed her. Sam opened her eyes in surprise, then closed them and moved closer, putting her arms around his neck. A thought flitted through her mind that she'd been kissed an awful lot lately, but none of those kisses were like this. The feeling of Danny's lips against hers was like comfort, excitement, peace, joy, love, passion, everything. It was just so perfect, so right. She never wanted it to end.

Danny wanted to hold Sam closer and tighter. He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Just holding her felt like, well…he couldn't describe the feeling. He never wanted to let her go. He wondered why he hadn't done this ages ago and marveled at the time he'd wasted.

The two lovers finally broke apart for air and Sam laid her head on Danny's shoulder as he held her close. She shivered as a cool breeze brushed across her skin and she opened her eyes. Then looked around in surprise. She held on to Danny tighter and smiled, then moved to look up into glowing green eyes.

"When did you go ghost?" Sam asked as she stifled her laughter.

"I don't know," Danny answered bemusedly, then looked down at Fenton Works as they floated high above his house. Sam laughed and hugged him tight.

"Sam," Danny said then paused and looked around wondering if something was going to interrupt him. "I have something really important to confess."

"What?" Sam asked as she looked at Danny in alarm.

"This is probably the most important thing I'll ever say to you," he warned.

Sam looked down at the world below, then sighed and met Danny's eyes again. "Well, then you better tell me quick," she told him.

"Why?" Danny asked in alarm.

Sam laughed. "Because it's getting cold up here," she answered. Danny let his breath out in relief. He wanted to make this romantic. Floating up above Amity Park with her in his arms was romantic, he decided, but something was off. He made sure she was comfortable in his arms, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Danny answered as he started flying them away from his house. "It's just that I…am such a coward."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I've been trying to you how incredibly in love with you I am, and I keep chickening out," Danny answered. "Maybe you can help me, Sam. I need help."

Sam's eyes sparkled as she looked into Danny's. "I don't know what to tell you," she said in a mock-serious tone. "You should just say it. You'll feel better."

Danny sighed. "But what if you don't feel the same way?" he asked sadly.

"Well, I can tell you that I do, would that help?" Sam replied as she watched a look of pure joy grow on his face.

"I think so," Danny said then swallowed hard.

"So give it a try," Sam suggested.

Danny nodded then took a deep breath. "Sam," he said. "I love you."

"Really?" Sam asked teasingly. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Danny answered as he sighed in mock-exasperation.

The next word out of Sam's mouth threw Danny for a loop. "Why?" she asked. Sam bit her lip. After everything she'd gone through with Dash and Errol, she needed to hear it.

Danny thought for a minute. Why did he love Sam? Was it because she was his best friend? If so, then why didn't he feel that way about Tucker? Danny sighed.

"I love your sarcasm," he began. "I love how you're really good at everything you do. I love how smart and brave you are. I love how you are so loyal and are such a good friend. I love your eyes and your face and your legs and you knees and your lips and your nose."

"My knees?" Sam asked mirthfully, her eyes shining with and joy.

"Yup," Danny answered. "And I love how there is no one in the world quite like you. And what's more is that I just love you so much I thought I was going to die just seeing you with Dash."

"I know the feeling," Sam said softly. She closed her eyes and wondered if she was dreaming. This had to be a dream. There was no way she could be floating in the sky, held in Danny's arms while he told her he loved her.

"Sam?" Danny asked. His stomach was beginning to knot. Even though he knew she felt the same way about him, he wouldn't feel comfortable until he heard the words.

"I love you, too, Danny," Sam finally said, still not looking up and meeting his eyes. "I have for the longest time, and I thought that maybe I should give up on you returning my feelings. I tried to move on. Things were nice with Dash—despite the fact that most of our relationship was manipulated by Errol, there was still feeling there; but I couldn't get you out of my heart, Danny."

Danny sighed heavily. "I never want you to get me out of your heart," he told her. Then pulled her close and kissed her again.

"Then what?" Sam asked softly as Danny brought them back down to earth. They landed in the soft grass at the park.

"Then you are mine and I am yours and we go on from there," Danny answered. "I think." Sam laughed then hugged him tight. Danny sighed in relief as he moved so he could kiss her again. Sam sighed dreamily and melted against him happily.

"I guess we should thank Errol," Sam said as they finally broke apart. Danny transformed back from ghost mode and looked at Sam in surprise.

"Why should we thank that jerk?" Danny asked in almost outrage. He paused and thought about it then smiled.

"See," Sam said as they started walking, hand in hand. Danny said nothing; he just shook his head and smiled.

They walked in silence for while before Sam finally asked. "What's the deal with Jazz and Tucker?"

"I don't know," Danny answered. "At the moment I don't care."

"You will later," Sam teased.

"That's later," Danny said, then smiled contentedly. "I just want right now, and you." Sam said nothing. She just let herself enjoy the moment. She knew that things wouldn't always be easy for Danny and herself, but she felt they could face anything together.

Danny himself felt like he was walking on air; he had to look to make sure he really wasn't. He wished he'd had the courage to talk to Sam sooner; so much heartbreak could have been avoided. But things were good now, and he felt that they had a really good chance at a happily ever after, if such things even existed.

* * *

**Before anyone starts yelling, "Sequel!" I will tell you, yes there is one planned but you must be very patient.**

**Thank you Galateagirl! This story is STILL dedicated to you. I know we wanted a completely Dash x Sam story, but Danny wouldn't let me do it. I will try again…eventually.**

**Dearest Deeds, without you, this story would have stalled on chapter fourteen. Thank you for believing in me, my dearest FFN friend.**


End file.
